


New York Minute

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Harry Faked Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Michelle Unwin Doesn't Like Harry, Michelle Unwin's A+ Parenting, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Merlin, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song Lyrics, Song fic, post secret service, slightly OOC, slightly during TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 61,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: so, this started as an inspiration thinking about the song New York Minute by Don Henley. (lovely song btw, seriously). it was only supposed to be one chapter using the entire song but yeah, it's gonna be a little longer lol.After finding out Harry is alive, Merlin and Eggsy rush to retrieve him. But, the Statesmen are attacked before they can sneak away and go home. So they stay and help the Statesmen and soon the two agencies join forces. The Statesmen help the Kingsman get back on their feet.Harry soon falls head over ass in love with Eggsy. Merlin and crew push the pair to admit their feelings for one another and finally get together.But Eggsy's happiness is threatened by a vengeful Michelle who will stop at nothing to rip her son away from the first person who ever loved him, just to make sure he lived the same miserable life she chose for herself.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 111
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry got up_  
_Dressed all in black._  
_Went down to the station_  
_And he never came back._

It was devastating watching one of their own fall. Merlin lost his oldest and dearest friend. The Kingsman lost their best agent. Eggsy lost one of the few who truly believed in him; and in all honesty, he had let Harry down by his reckless actions.

_They found his clothing_   
_Scattered somewhere down the track._  
_And he won’t be down on Wallstreet in the mornin’._

Eggsy didn’t realize how important the elder man was to him until he was gone. In despair and fury, he quickly jumped into a relationship with Tilde; knowing full well he didn’t love her completely. He couldn’t give her his whole heart.

_He had a home_  
_The love of a girl_  
_But men get lost sometimes_  
_As years unfurl_

_One day he crossed some line_  
_And he was too much in this world_  
_But I guess it doesn’t matter anymore_

But then after another devastating blow to the Kingsman, losing their headquarters and their leader falling into the enemy’s trap; word came around that there was help in the U.S.; in Kentucky where an agency calling themselves the Statesmen found Harry lying near death outside that church and brought him to their infirmary for much needed medical care.

_In a New York Minute_  
_Everything can change._  
_In a New York Minute_  
_Things can get pretty strange_  
_In a New York Minute_  
_Everything can change_  
_In a New York Minute_

Merlin arranged quickly for the surviving Kingsman to go stateside offering the Statesmen help in return for saving Harry. But before they could go after the enemy, Merlin and Eggsy had to get their Harry back.

_Lying here in the darkness_  
_I hear the sirens wail_  
_Somebody’s going to emergency_  
_Somebody’s going to jail_  
_You find somebody to love in this world_  
_You better hang on tooth and nail_  
_The wolf is always at the door._

Harry stayed in his little room down in the depths of the Statesmen’s headquarters, unblissfully unaware that he had a well-off life before this life in a cell. Amnesia stole his memories of the Kingsman and Eggsy; stole his entire life.

Merlin and Eggsy watched Harry doodling on the walls of his room through a two-way mirror; both aching to go to him and take him home.

“You should go in, Merlin.”

He sighed quietly, looking down at the tablet in his hands out of habit. “No, my boy, you need to be the one who does. See if you can make up for the way the two of you parted ways.”

Eggsy couldn’t hold back the heartbroken noise that escaped his throat. “Merlin, please don’t be like that. I’ve been payin’ for that for two fuckin’ years now. Jesus Christ.”

“You owe it to Harry so much more than you did the whole of Kingsman, Gary.”

Eggsy cringed at Merlin’s use of his first name, he hated it and its use meant he was in serious trouble. “All the more reason for you to go in there. What if he remembers just a little sliver and it’s me fuckin’ up?”

Merlin leveled him with a glare. “Get in there.” His tone left no room for arguing.

Eggsy groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration and surrender, and turned to go into the next room where Harry doodled. He stopped outside the door for a moment, taking a breath to calm his rattling nerves, then held the doorknob and turned; stepping into the room.

Harry stopped doodling and turned around, looking at Eggsy for a moment before stepping up; hand out in greeting. “Hello, Harry Hart,” he told him, a grin tugging at the side of his mouth just slightly. “Or so they tell me, I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“No need for you to apologize, Harry,” Eggsy replied, giving a sad little grin of his own. “I should be the one apologizing to you.” He looked down at his shined shoes with another breath, squaring his shoulders. “It’s my fault you’re here, my fault you got hurt and you’re missing that eye there. I honestly don’t know how to show you how sorry I am; truly, gentleman’s word here. You gave me so much and I took everything away from you.”

Harry straightened his back and folded his hands at his waist, clasping his left wrist in his right hand. Eggsy looked up at him curious when he noticed the straightened posture, seeing just a hint of Harry Hart gentleman spy.

Merlin had already disconnected the Statemen’s surveillance cameras in Harry’s room, they weren’t seeing what was going on between the two now.

“If you would be so kind as to get me the hell out of here, Eggsy. I’d be much appreciative.”

“What the fuck?”

Merlin opened the door, tossing Harry a clean and pressed suit. “Get a move on, Gents. We don’t have much time.”

“What the fuck?!” Eggsy hissed again, looking helplessly between the two. “What’s going on, Merlin?”

“Acting, my dear boy,” Harry replied, quickly stripping off the hospital robe and pajama set; changing into the provided suit. “I just didn’t realize it would take two goddamn years for you to show up.”

“We didn’t know you were alive until two days ago,” Merlin told him, watching for the Statesmen crew. “Everything’s gone to pot.”

When Harry was dressed the three rushed out of the room and down the numerous halls, hearing an alarm ringing from somewhere. Merlin looked at his tablet as he ran, seeing that the enemy they had been called about had found the Statesmen and attacked.

Eggsy spotted a small grenade roll down a crossing hall and stopped the other two, pushing them into an empty room as the grenade exploded loud. He rolled and raised his gun, taking out two men running down the hall armed to the teeth.

The three got back to their feet as the sound of rubble falling subsided, hugging smartly against the wall as they ventured out again; Eggsy leading the way, Harry after him and Merlin last.

“Eye up, Harry,” Merlin teased his friend, seeing him momentarily distracted and taking a look down at the ass in front of him.

“Do shut up, Merlin,” he replied blandly, focusing his view over Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Admire the suit when we’re not in the middle of a fight then.”

################

After the fight and Harry admitting his deception toward the Statesmen, which they forgave since their home still stood fairly undamaged and the trio had helped them fight, the two agencies gathered for an event.

Harry took up a seat at the bar, not in much of a mingling mood, slowly nursing a tumbler of scotch and watching the crowd. Merlin was currently in the middle of a dance with a Statesmen’s young daughter, agreeing to dance with the child when she gave him a smile and asked nicely.

It made Harry smile watching them. Merlin had a hard side nobody liked seeing, but he was a soft heart for children.

Eggsy roamed the room, charming guests as he went; his natural pull drawing others in effortlessly. But after a couple rounds, he joined Harry at the bar, ordering a pair of martinis from the bartender as he sat down.

“Surprised you don’t have some pretty bird on your arm.”

In the cloud of scotch, Harry gave an undignified snort; tipping the martini glass to Eggsy in thanks before taking a sip. “I’m not feeling much up to dancing and chatting at the moment.”

He reached up, stroking on the lapel of Eggsy’s suit; a small smile playing on his lips. The fabric was soft but he knew it was just a simple mask for the protection and danger the suit gave the wearer.

“You truly have grown into your position, haven’t you?”

Eggsy shrugged, smiling. “It’s growing on me more like.”

“Good to see you still have a terrible way of speaking,” Harry joked, smoothing out the fabric over Eggsy’s shoulder; smile growing fond. “You look like your father, you know.”

Another shrug and Harry noticed a slight pain in a fleeting moment in his eyes. “I’ve only heard that from Mum, but she’s supposed to say that, yeah?”

“He would be proud of you.” Harry emptied his martini glass and stood. “Care to escort an old goat safely to his suite for the night?” He got a snort from Eggsy as he offered his bent arm in invitation.

Eggsy stood, holding at the crook of Harry’s arm, and led him through the crowd and out to the main halls.

The two were quiet as they kept a leisurely pace, Eggsy moreso following Harry’s half drunken lead than he was leading him, eventually passing the stairs and halls leading to the private suites and ending up outside in the hedge gardens.

“Harry, you old fool; you’ve taken us outside and it’s really dark out tonight.”

He didn’t seem to care though, placing his free hand over Eggsy’s at his arm. “Appease an old fool then and let him wander. I’ve stayed in that room far too much; going to bed was just a lie because I wanted out of that crowd.”

_And in these days, darkness falls early_  
_And people rush home to the ones they love_  
_You’d better take a fool’s advice and take care of your own_  
_One day they’re here, next day they’re gone_

They strolled until Harry tired, he didn’t get much exercise staying indoors after all, and sat to rest on a concrete bench. Eggsy wasn’t going to bring it to Harry’s attention that he still held his hand; this time both resting on his knee.

“How’ve you been since we last saw each other then?”

Harry let out a sigh, breath fogging and evaporating. “Honestly?” he asked, head tilted up at the night sky; admiring the bright stars. Eggsy nodded, watching him. “It’s been hell. I didn’t know how to get word home that I survived and needed to get back.”

“Once we defeat this new bird, we’ll get you back home.”

“How have you been?” Harry asked, finally looking at Eggsy.

He shrugged. “Met someone,” he replied, not sure why he decided to start there. “A princess to boot. She wants to eventually get married.”

Harry smiled at the shudder that ran through Eggsy. “You don’t like the idea of marriage then?”

“I would, but I know the dangers of our work and I don’t want to eventually have a family just to be killed and leave them with nobody to turn to except some drunkard ass like what happened to me and Mum with Dean. Which I never got the chance to say thank you, truly, for getting rid of him for her. Making it look like a bad drug deal, she never suspected anything other.”

Harry couldn’t argue much there. The risks involved kept him from looking for anyone, choosing the lonely life of a bachelor rather than make someone else suffer as a widower/widow.

“You might like her. She’s all prim and proper like you; name’s Tilde,” he continued, forcing a smile. “Ain’t that some posh shit?”

“Yes, it is, _Gary_ ,” he teased playfully. “Your name belongs to an old man like me.”

Eggsy laughed, shoving Harry’s shoulder gently. “You need to let this Harry come out more often. Galahad Harry needs a proctologist exam to get that stick out.” He let out a less than gentlemanly snort, laughing almost too loud when Harry reached up and flicked him between the eyes.

It wasn’t much of a reprimand as it was Eggsy drawing out a side of Harry he kept deeply hidden. He found he was more playful and laughed so much more around the younger man. He couldn’t admit how much he had missed Eggsy those two years he was away from home.  
When the night turned colder, the two went back inside and Harry decided to retire to the suite he was given for the rest of their stay with the Statesmen. Eggsy went with him still, not quite ready to leave him alone yet.

Harry unlocked the door and led Eggsy inside; untying his tie as he crossed the room to the small wardrobe to collect pajamas. “What would you say to joining me in watching terrible American television?”

“Alright, but I wanna take a quick shower in my room. Heard they got room service, on the house apparently. Want me to order some supper for us and have them bring it here?”

“That sounds nice,” Harry replied, readying himself for a shower as well; hanging up his suit jacket and starting on the buttons on his shirt. “None of that messy, ungodly thing they call Sloppy Joe please though.”

Eggsy nodded and turned to leave to his suite, shutting the door behind him. Harry undressed, putting his clothes in the small hamper beside the wardrobe before crossing the room to the bathroom.

The Kingsman were just ready to get back home and start the long process of rebuilding their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Thwarting the new attempt at global takeover, the three Kingsman agents returned home to England. With the destruction of their headquarters they were at a loss for their numerous advantages, such as transportation. They would have to take the trek from the airstrip to home on foot unfortunately.

Merlin’s small house came up first. They stopped at the little gate, Merlin’s hand on the latch.

“I’m sure you’re aware Eggsy has taken up your former residence, Galahad; yes?”

Harry nodded, pulling his small clothing bag higher up on his shoulder. “I can just as easily relocate if my belongings have been kept safe.”

“Piss off with that idea,” Eggsy interrupted, arms crossed against the slightly chillier air of the England autumn. “You’re not leaving your own home and I didn’t take the time to pack up your stuff so it’s all still there how you left it. I can get my shit easier, just got clothes and a girlfriend. We can get a flat somewhere.”

Merlin frowned at him. “I don’t have any way of finding a secure place until we fully rebuild so either stay together at Harry’s or you can come here; I only ask that you not have the girl over constantly. I do like her and I fully understand long distance relationships are hell, but I need to be able to vet people invited into my home, I’m sorry.”

That gave Eggsy pause, but after considering for a minute he shrugged. “I don’t see that as a problem, been thinkin’ we need space apart anyways and she went back home yesterday when I wouldn’t come back when she had a hissy fit. I wouldn’t want to impose on you, Harry. You should have your home back.”

“Nonsense,” Harry huffed. “We can survive each other under the same roof. Nobody is going anywhere but home whenever possible, Arthur commands it.”

The other two smiled a bit. Harry looked every part of regal and authoritarian, hands on his hips and head held high. He was truly Arthur and they were relieved to have him back.

“Now, let’s farewell our dearest Merlin so we can get home ourselves; it’s chilly and Oxfords aren’t exactly hiking shoes.”

After Merlin disappeared safely indoors, Eggsy and Harry resumed walking; both close enough their shoulders bumped occasionally, companionable silence between them comforting.

Eggsy led the way up the cobblestone walkway and smooth concrete steps up to the front porch; taking the housekey out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Harry smiled at the familiarity of his home, not even a speck of dust out of place, and that familiar little click click click of animal claws on the hardwood floors of the foyer as JB came into view from the living room.

Eggsy crouched and scooped him up happily, laughing as the pug lapped at his cheek excited that his human was finally back home. Harry gave him a scritch behind his ears, smiling, when JB looked at him with those wide eyes almost pleading with him for pats.

He wasn’t ashamed of his fondness for animals, everyone had a weakness.

“Hello to you, too,” he greeted. “I trust you’re behaving like a gentleman as well then?”

Eggsy chuckled, leading the way upstairs. “He was a shit to train, I stayed at the manor while house breaking him because I didn’t want him going on anything here. He doesn’t have that awful chewing habit with the furniture either, he has his toys and he’s happy to obliterate those instead.”

He stopped outside the guestroom where he’d been sleeping since coming into Harry’s home, opening the door to let JB inside so he could start getting ready to shower; of course planning to let Harry have the first shower with the most hot water.

“You didn’t take the master bedroom?”

He shook his head, leaning in the doorway. “Wasn’t right, that’s your place. I mean sure it’s enormous but I’m not worthy of such a place.”

“ _Bull-shit_.” Harry replied, enunciating the word clearly. “You will always be worthy of good things in life. You are not your past; you had no control in how you were raised to be as a child. I’m going to shower and dress for the night, I expect you to do the same, and then we are going to have a chat.”  
Eggsy could only nod and sigh as Harry disappeared into his room; leaving no room for protests. He stepped inside the guest room, he still couldn’t see it as his room, and started to undress down to his underwear so he could lounge and wait for his turn in the shower.

JB watched him from his place in the middle of the bed, head tilted; toy clutched in his mouth. He huffed a bark through the toy when Eggsy lounged back on the bed, on top of the comforter so he wasn’t dirtying the sheets.

He smiled when JB plunked the toy down on his stomach and huffed another bark at him wanting to play; he picked up the little rope and flicked it toward the bedroom door, laughing when JB sprang after it excitedly.

One throw sent the rope out into the hallway. JB went to fetch it, stopping and looking toward Harry’s bedroom. Eggsy heard a clatter and got up curiously, peeking into the bedroom and seeing Harry freshly showered and clad in a pair of pajama pants; back turned to the door as he searched his drawers for a shirt. He pulled on a tank shirt then turned to put on his robe, eye flicking up when he noticed his audience.

He instinctively rushed to put his glasses on again, left lens darkened to cover his missing eye.

“I assumed you’d have showered already,”

Eggsy shook his head. “Was just waiting for you to be done.”

“I do have two bathrooms up here, you know,” Harry put on a smile. “Plenty of hot water as well. Now run along and I’ll start the tea.”

He nodded and turned to cross the hall to the bathroom as Harry started downstairs with JB following him.

Harry spotted JB’s empty food and water bowl and filled them, giving the pug another pat, then filled the kettle for tea and finding two large mugs and the tea bags in the cabinet.

While he waited for the water to boil, Harry looked in the fridge for a bit of food for himself and Eggsy; pleasantly surprised to see Eggsy had actual groceries stocked instead of an ungodly amount of take out containers. But, looking into the freezer he sighed. The many packs of frozen pizzas and the like filled the space.

So, Eggsy still wasn’t the healthiest eater; Harry wasn’t either; but at least he wasn’t needing anything. Harry shook his head and took out one of the pizzas, figuring it would please both their rumbling stomachs and be easy to heat up in the oven.

When the kettle started whistling and Harry poured water over the tea bags in the mugs, Eggsy came in; still a little damp from his shower but otherwise appropriately dressed, aside from having a robe like Harry despite the light chill in the house.

“I’m gonna start a fire right fast, warm it up a bit.”

Harry nodded, picking up both mugs and following him into the living room; settling on the couch and putting Eggsy’s mug down on the coffee table and his own on the little side table beside the arm of the couch. Eggsy didn’t mind Harry’s eye on him as he worked to start a fire in the fireplace, he knew Harry would always watch over him regardless if his task was dangerous or completely safe.

He promised Eggsy’s father he would watch over him and he intended to keep that promise no matter what.

Satisfied with the warm flames, Eggsy joined Harry on the couch; squirming to get comfortable as JB made himself at home in his lap under one bent up knee.

“So, what did you want to talk about then?”

Harry shrugged a shoulder, taking a sip of tea. “Honestly, nothing important. Just wanted company while we take in the evening. We’ve already discussed the important things.”

Eggsy smiled, squirming a moment to get more comfortable; laying an arm out, hand open in silent invitation. Harry laid his hand over Eggsy’s and held, their fingers slotting together.

“Have you spoken to Tilde and told her you’ve returned home?”

He grunted, scoffing. “I tried but she ignored my call, left a message though. She’ll call when she’s done with her hissy fit; you know how women get when they’re used to getting their way and then told no.”

“Quite,” Harry smiled. “Especially royalty; prissy little tarts all of them.”

That made Eggsy laugh a little bit. “You’re a priss but not much of a tart.”

Harry let out a sigh, chuckling. “Of all the Kingsman agents, I believe you’re the tartest; following Merlin of course.”

“I’m thinkin’ me and her are nearing our end honestly. I mean, she never liked that I had to go off for work, never understood how I couldn’t refuse a mission; no matter how dangerous. She doesn’t understand that my work is important, doesn’t realize how much it saved me from what I would have become.”

The oven timer dinged, interrupting them. Harry excused himself then went to take the pizza out of the oven and slice it up for the two of them. Eggsy followed after untangling from JB, getting a couple paper plates out of the cabinet. Harry sneered at the paper plates and looked up at Eggsy, his slight glare demanding explanation.

“I wasn’t about to risk accidentally breaking one of your fancy china shit, Harry,” he laughed. “I’m not as posh as you.”

Harry’s eye rolled as he reached over Eggsy’s head to get real plates for them to eat from. “I expect you to toss those horrible abominations into the fireplace before you retire for the night.”

Eggsy just smiled, taking a plate of food and led Harry back to the couch.

#####################

The following week Eggsy and Tilde had the talk about their relationship and decided to part ways. Eggsy wouldn’t leave Kingsman in favor of her, like all agents he was married to the job.

He was saddened by the decision but tried to shove them away and go on with his life, though he did allow himself some time to inwardly grieve for the loss knowing at least Harry wouldn’t look down on him for having human emotions still.

_Pulled my coat around my shoulders, took a walk down through the park_   
_Leaves were falling around me, groaning city in the gathering dark_   
_On some solitary rock, a desperate lover left his mark._

_“Baby, I’ve changed, please come back.”_

_What the head makes cloudy, the heart makes very clear_   
_I know the days were so much brighter in the time she was here_   
_I know that somebody somewhere can make these dark clouds disappear_   
_But until that day, I have to believe, I believe, I believe_

_In a New York Minute, everything can change_   
_In a New York Minute, you can get out of the rain_   
_In a New York Minute, everything can change_   
_In a New York, New York Minute_   
_In a New York Minute, everything can change_   
_In a New York Minute, you can get out of the rain_   
_In a New York Minute, everything can change_   
_In a New York Minute, everything can change_   
_In a New York Minute, you can get out of the rain_   
_In a New York Minute, everything can change_

Eggsy returned home after meeting with Tilde, hanging up his coat on the rack by the stairs with a sigh; hearing Harry and Merlin in the living room together talking about their plans for rebuilding Kingsman.

JB greeted him as usual, making him smile again as he scooped him up and walked to the living room to join the men; sagging down onto the couch with a slight huff.

“Mission completed, Arthur,” he mumbled, eyes closed, scritching JB’s head.

“Status report, Galahad.” Merlin replied, looking him over sympathetically.

Eggsy shrugged, blowing out a breath through loose lips. “She’s pissed off but it’s expected but it’s done; we’re parting ways.”

“I’m truly sorry to hear that, my boy,” he said, reaching and patting Eggsy’s knee for a moment. Merlin understood heartache very well and hated seeing someone he held so dear suffering. “We’re here for you.”

He nodded, attempting to give an appreciative grin but failing and grimacing instead. Harry reached and took his hand, giving a squeeze.

“Perhaps now you can find someone better suited. I know it seems harsh but honestly, Eggsy, she wasn’t right for you and I’m relieved you’ve discovered that before you became more committed to her.”

When Eggsy didn’t reply, Merlin cleared his throat and resumed the conversation with Harry about Kingsman; letting the young agent sit and listen quietly instead of trying to engage him in conversation when he obviously wasn’t in the mood for talking.


	3. Chapter 3

The days dragged on slowly and with a blissful routine. Breakfast with Harry, after struggling for an hour every morning to get him up and out of bed, started the day. After eating came showers and dressing then meeting with Merlin at his house to look for places to gather the surviving agents.

It would cost a large wad of cash, but after weeks of searching Harry finally found a place suitable that had enough room for everything and everyone. They just had to meet with the seller and their offer approved. Harry wouldn’t risk another buyer coming in behind them and snagging it with a better offer so he offered three times the asking amount; much to Merlin’s dismay.

Arriving at the new location, an enormous manor in the English countryside, Merlin did feel a little better about Harry’s extravagant offer. It looked to be worth the price they were going to pay. He felt even better when a familiar young woman answered the doorbell. The three didn’t expect to see that Roxy survived and the four were happy to be reunited again.

Eggsy was the first to wrap her into a tight hug; the elder agents forgave his excited outburst. They felt that same happiness and did give her a hug each, but at a more subdued pace.

“Are you the extraordinarily rich buyer then?” she asked, leading them through the foyer to the parlor. “My grandmother’s house, not mine obviously. I can definitely put in a good word for you to be the one she chooses but I can’t guarantee she will so you’ll have to really impress her. She only speaks Welsh.”

Harry didn’t miss Eggsy’s smile.

“Good thing I’m fluent then,” Eggsy replied, smile growing when he heard both Harry and Merlin stifle a scoff. “I can sweet talk a lemon to an orange.”

Harry let out a laugh before he could stop himself, quickly quieting himself in a feigned cough. “Very well, Galahad. Impress us, please.”

Eggsy smiled wider and followed Roxy to meet her grandmother. The elder agents shared a look and groaned quietly, both hoping he was good on his word.

“Balls bigger than his brain,” Merlin muttered, folding his hands behind his back; shifting to stand more comfortably.

Roxy came back after a little while, inviting Harry and Merlin into the kitchen for tea so they could sit and talk; after she gave Harry a well-deserved slap for his deceptions. She was understandably upset that nobody had informed her that he was alive and fairly well.

An hour later Eggsy escorted Roxy’s grandmother downstairs, both chattering happily. He helped her sit at the table with the others then went to the kettle to refresh her tea, giving everyone a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

After a quick conversation with her, Roxy smiled at her fellow agents. 

“Congratulations, gentlemen; it seems she likes you better than the other buyers. Looks like you’re on the top of her list. I’ll try to convince her.”

She stood to show them out so she could prepare for the next buyer appointment, surprising Eggsy with a light punch to his shoulder in the foyer.

“I cannot believe you told her Arthur and Merlin are lovers looking for a retirement home.”

Merlin was shocked but Harry gave Eggsy another smile. “Good cover, Galahad. Congratulations on perfecting the art of lying through your teeth to get what you want.”

They bid Roxy farewell then took their leave, she gave them a set of keys to a car her grandmother wouldn’t notice missing for a few days so they wouldn’t have to pay an expensive taxi fare. Merlin drove with Harry in the passenger seat and Eggsy in the back, though he sat on his knees leaning up toward the front so they could all see the tablet in Harry’s hand.

He eventually fell asleep though, lounged in the back seat.

“You’re still sweet on the boy,” Merlin told Harry, keeping his voice low just in case Eggsy was faking sleep to eavesdrop. “Need I remind you his father said look after him, not pine?”

Harry’s eye rolled. “I am not pining, Merlin. I’m keeping my word; what happened with the princess was merely a coincidence. I’m certain Michelle would not appreciate if the man who got her husband killed put moves on her twenty-something son.”

“She’d have your balls for Christmas supper.”

“Indeed,” he deadpanned with a sigh.

An inattentive driver forced Merlin to slam hard on the brakes, sending Eggsy into the floorboard with a grunt and groan.

“Bloody old fucks shouldn’t be permitted to have a license past an age,” he grumbled, passing the driver before an accident happened.

“Ow,” Eggsy muttered, getting up to his knees in the floorboard; rubbing his temple where he hit hard. “What the fuck, Merlin?”

He just groaned in response. Eggsy sat up on the seat again with another groan, stifling another tired yawn.

###########

Two days passed before the Kingsman agents started arriving at their new headquarters. Eggsy took his clothes and JB from Harry’s house intending to live at the manor so Harry could have his home back.

That didn’t set well with Harry though.

Harry let himself into Eggsy’s office, using his advantage of being Arthur to come in without knocking even though he knew full well he would never be denied entrance by the younger man, interrupting him setting up everything.

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy grinned at him, going through a long bookshelf; taking out books he had no intention of reading. He turned and stepped up as Harry took a seat in front of the still mostly empty desk.

“You don’t have to leave the house; you still need a home away from here.”

Eggsy sighed, leaning against the edge of the desk, and crossed his arms. “I don’t want to impose on you like how Dad did. I can sleep here until Merlin gets me a place vetted.”

Harry frowned at him. “Have I misbehaved toward you to make you leave?”

Eggsy scoffed. “Don’t be daft, of course you haven’t; whatever gave you that insane idea?”

He shook his head. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable because of my promise to your father. I can be a little obsessive, I’m sure you’ve noticed, and I worry I’ve become obsessive with you.”

“I don’t feel like you’ve obsessed on me. It’s not like you stalk me or watch me while I’m sleepin’. I just don’t want to interfere with your life long bachelorhood. I’ll probably get a new bird one night and it’d be ungentlemanly to fuck her in a friend’s house, right?”

“Well, one of us should be getting a good piece every now and then; and I understand it’s you because you’re a fair bit younger than I am and women don’t exactly throw themselves at me outside a honeypot mission.”

“Please,” Eggsy snorted a laugh. “You’re Harry fucking Hart. Women and men stare at you and go weak in the knees. You can have anyone on their knees for you with a snap.”

Harry grinned at him. “And yourself included?” he joked, getting a real laugh from Eggsy; enjoying the unabashed glee of the sound. “Honestly though, please don’t feel like you have to leave. I rather enjoy your company, even the little rat thing you claim is JB the dog.”

“Let me think on it a few days, get a chance to get shit settled here, yeah?”

He nodded and stood, giving Eggsy’s shoulder a friendly clap before taking his leave and deciding to roam the halls to find something to pass the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy roamed the empty, dark halls of the manor aimlessly; unable to sleep like so many of his fellow agents. He couldn’t quiet his mind, constantly replaying the video feed of Harry being shot again and again. He was more than grateful and relieved to have Harry back and put out the effort to listen to him more closely and spend more time with him, willing to learn anything and everything Harry wanted to teach him.

He finally had the male role models in both Harry and Merlin he desperately needed growing up.

A light at the end of an upstairs hall caught his attention. He wouldn’t mind having company in his insomnia if whoever was awake didn’t mind company. He found the door slightly ajar and carefully peeked in as he knocked lightly.

Roxy looked up from her laptop and grinned at him, pulling down the edge of her blankets in invitation for Eggsy to join her. Of everyone, he was glad he ventured to his best friend. He got in bed beside her, snicking when she tucked into his side under his arm and moved the laptop so he could watch the screen with her.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked, offering an ear bud to him so he could hear the movie playing.

He shrugged, lifting a knee and laying his arm over comfortably. “Bad dreams mostly,” he admitted knowing she wouldn’t look down on him or react rudely. “Harry getting shot and not coming back. I’m so fucking happy he’s back, really, I am. I just can’t stop feeling that guilt. Used to push it away getting a fuck but since I’m single now, I’ve lost that and I ain’t lookin’ around here for a hookup.”

“You can always buy a jerk off sock.”

Eggsy snorted and rolled his eyes, nudging her with a foot. “It’s not any fun by myself, and I don’t have any lotion; left it at Harry’s.”

Roxy quickly stifled a loud laugh with her hand not wanting to wake anyone else. “You jerked off with Harry sleeping in the next room over?”

“Fuck no,” he scoffed. “That’d be too weird. He’s to posh for jerkin’ off like that. I bet he doesn’t even cum with anything shooting out ‘cause it’ll make a mess everywhere.”

Beside him Roxy shook with laughter, stifling herself behind both hands now.

 _“I say, Eggsy boy, be a dear and assist me in tickling the pickle, please.”_ Eggsy imitated Harry’s accent almost perfectly, making Roxy laugh harder beside him. _“Eggsy boy, fetch my cum sock. A gentleman never leaves such a mess.”_

“A gentleman never should need a cum sock, Eggsy.” The two young agents looked over startled, Roxy still red faced and snickering, and saw Harry leaning in the doorway; soft eyepatch in place instead of his glasses. “He should find a pretty face to take the load off him.”

“You’re drunk,” Eggsy laughed, spotting the scotch glass in Harry’s hand. “Thought you went home?”

“Please sit, Harry,” Roxy invited, putting the laptop aside to give him her attention.

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed at the end. “I came back a few hours ago, I couldn’t sleep. House feels too empty and lonely. Merlin told me to quit bitching and come here.”

“I thought you don’t do night drives anymore?”

He shrugged, sighing. “I went slowly and hadn’t started drinking yet. Nobody should have to drive two hours both ways to come collect me like an invalid.”

“Well you definitely ain’t an invalid but you just have to ask me and I’ll take you if you need to go somewhere when it’s difficult to see properly.”

“I don’t want to impose, Eggsy.”

He grinned and rolled his eyes. “Stop that. I wouldn’t offer if it would impose. We’re friends, we help each other. Gentleman’s creed, help those you care for, right?”

“That’s right, and I’m available as well,” Roxy put in with a smile. “Gentleman’s creed.”

Harry smiled fondly at the two. “Thank you both.” He didn’t want to admit he needed assistance sometimes but he wouldn’t mind spending more time with Eggsy whenever possible. “Now, what brought up the subject of masturbatory habits?”

Eggsy and Roxy snorted and pointed at each other. “He sleeps better when he’s had a chance to have sex, he says. I recommended he masturbate but apparently that doesn’t help.”

Eggsy tried not to blush too deep when Harry looked at him, expression unreadable as his eye looked him over slowly. He wasn’t going to squirm under the gaze.

“Seek a friend if you must. Getting a lay off the street is very much unbecoming of gentlemen and frowned upon outside a mission necessary lay.”

“You, Rox, and Merlin are my only friends here.”

“And I’m positive Roxy will smack you for asking her, yes?”

Roxy chuckled and nodded. “Smack on the mouth. I’ve had to do it a few times with the boys already; Merlin says he won’t punish me for it either.”

“That and you’d most likely kill me after smacking me. I don’t put a move on lady friends no matter their ability to kill me or not. It’s kinda stupid really.”

“So that leaves myself and Merlin then.” Harry told him then stood, giving the pair a nod before leaving Roxy’s bedroom; leaving them to look at each other dumbly.

“Did he just hit on you?”

Eggsy snorted and shrugged, now antsy and wanting to follow Harry and find out if he was being serious or it was just drunken rambling. “He’s been drinking, he’s probably just drunk and talkin’ out his arse at me.”

“Who are you gonna ask then?”

He rolled his eyes and stood, adjusting his pajama pants where they slid down from getting into bed with Roxy. “I’ve never been with a bloke, only women. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Then don’t ask Merlin,” she laughed. “I asked him about fraternization policies and he shared his extensive, graphic, pornography collection with me.”

Eggsy shuddered as he left to continue his aimless wandering, Harry’s words repeating in his mind.

#################

In the morning Eggsy came into the meeting hall, taking his place at the table to Harry’s right; Merlin at Harry’s left. Merlin was the only person Harry trusted to be on his blind side knowing he would watch his back selflessly.

While Merlin handed out a few assignments, Eggsy let his mind wander again. He wasn’t expecting a mission at the moment but he still was required to attend meetings; which he always found almost unbearably boring.

A hand suddenly grasped Eggsy’s right thigh, holding hard. Eggsy leapt to his feet startled, glaring at the agent sitting to his right.

“Fuck was that for?” he spat. All eyes turned to him. “Tryin’a touch my dick or some shit?”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, tone deceptively calm.

Eggsy shoved at his chair, knocking it into the offending agent. “Bastard tried to grab my dick.”

The other man stuttered nervously when Harry and Merlin both turned to him glaring furious. “What? He’s the one who was talking to Lancelot about jerking off last night.”

“So, sexual harassment _and_ eavesdropping on fellow agents.” Merlin said, sitting up straighter; ready to deliver punishment.

“You’re dismissed, Agent,” Harry announced, tempted to reach out for Eggsy where he stood panting beside him trying to control his anger; fists clenched tight at his sides. “Merlin and I will be in my office when our meeting is done, I expect you to be there waiting.”

The offending agent stood, huffing a self-righteous snort at Eggsy as he stepped away from the table and walked away.

Eggsy groaned and sat down, roughly rubbing his face and huffing out a breath. “Sorry for disrupting, Arthur sir. Please, continue.”

“Are you alright though?” Harry asked, more concerned about his agent and young friend than he was the meeting at the moment.

He groaned again and nodded. “I’ll be fine,” he lied, dropping his hands to his lap with another huff and sitting up straight again. “Please continue.”

Of course, Harry saw through the lie but knew not to bring it to attention in front of everyone. He would take Eggsy aside later and talk to him privately like he would any agent in such distress.

################

After a few hours Eggsy was calmer. He took refuge with Roxy in her bedroom instead of going back to either of their offices, wanting to hide away from their fellow agents and their judging stares.

Roxy was one of the only three that knew about Eggsy’s past experience with sex work and one of the only three who would never look down on him for the past. The fact that she could help him fight off men twice her size made him feel safer being so vulnerable at the moment.

When Harry summoned Eggsy to his office, Roxy escorted him; he had pleaded almost and wouldn’t go anywhere if she wouldn’t agree to go with him. Harry’s office immediately made Eggsy feel safer somehow but he still clinged to Roxy’s hand and took her with him to sit down in front of Harry’s desk.

“Answer honestly, Eggsy,” Harry told him, tone showing his worry. “Are you going to be alright?”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, closing his eyes and trying to will his heart to slow down again. “Dean’s friends used to grab me like that. Kinda threw me back there.” Roxy tightened her hold on his hand, folding her free hand over his gently and rubbing soothingly.

“David has been reassigned temporarily with the Statesmen. When his punishment ends, if he tries to retaliate or do anything against you; he’ll be terminated from the agency. Merlin wanted his head but we can’t go that far quite yet.”

“And what if everyone else?”

Harry shook his head, turning to pour Eggsy a glass of water from the bar behind him. “Same punishment. First offense, reassignment. Second offense, termination. Outright assault results in immediate termination to the highest extreme.”

“Death, sir?” Roxy asked, brow furrowed.

He nodded. “I will not tolerate sexual assault in any form. I don’t want any of my agents put through the horror and then be forced to continue working with their assailant. I want both of you to watch over each other, have each other’s back. It’ll bring you closer and you’ll cherish the friendship you’ll have.”

Roxy gave a polite smile and nodded understanding, patiently waiting for Eggsy to be able to get up to his feet again. Harry let the two stay as long as Eggsy needed so he could calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up. this chapter involves off screen child abuse.

Harry kept a closer watch on Eggsy after the incident during the agents meeting but he knew he couldn’t go to the extreme of overprotectiveness. He didn’t want any agent singled out and accused of special treatment. To prevent animosity between his agents, Harry wouldn’t show favoritism but he was a fairer Arthur than the previous one had been. If there was an issue between agents that they couldn’t solve themselves, he listened to each agent separately and helped them come to a solution. He took agent complaints and suggestions, unlike their previous leader.

At lunch agents gathered in the dining hall together. Harry and Merlin sat at the head table together overlooking the room, both busy with files for incoming trainees.

Agent Wilson interrupted after a while, crouching down at Harry’s side to speak with him and not be heard by his fellow agents.

“Arthur, sir, I’m afraid I must request some time off,” he said quietly, the sadness in his tone catching Harry’s attention quickly. “My four-month-old has been diagnosed terminal and I need to be home.”

Harry nodded, putting a hand on Wilson’s shoulder; giving a comforting squeeze. “Of course, sir,” he replied, his own voice soft. “Keep us updated, please and do let me know if we can help with anything.”

He gave a weak smile, thanking Harry, and stood to leave; forcing himself to keep his head up and shoulders squared in the presence of the others. Harry sighed, clearing his throat and straightening again; turning back to the file beside his plate.

“I don’t have to ask if that’s going to be paid leave, correct?”

“Naturally, Merlin. I’m not a monster.”

“Good on you, Harry.”

In the middle of clean up, with agents milling about the dining hall, the agency mail was delivered. Eggsy was surprised to receive a letter from Michelle; it had been delivered to Harry’s house and picked up to be delivered to him. He couldn’t help smiling at the picture of Daisy’s toothy little grin; her bright blue eyes shining in the camera flash. The letter though had him worrying though. Daisy had been taken away from Michelle for accusations of being an unfit mother.

That didn’t totally surprise Eggsy. He loved Michelle but she definitely made some poor life choices that her children suffered the consequences. A part of him was glad that Daisy had been taken away from the risks, especially with rumors of Michelle having another live-in boyfriend already.

He sighed, tucking Daisy’s picture into the inner breast pocket of his jacket, and stepped up to speak with Merlin; like Agent Wilson he went to a crouch to speak with him.

“I need a personal favor, Merlin.” He gave the letter to him, frowning as Merlin read over it. “Is it possible you could find Daisy and set up surveillance to allow me to watch over her?”

Harry turned away from Percival and saw the letter; taking it from Merlin before Eggsy could react, reading it. With a sigh he picked up a file folder, holding it up in front of himself and Merlin so the three could lean in together and speak.

“Has she been placed with a foster family yet?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know, Mum sent this a few weeks ago.”

He gave the letter back to Eggsy with a nod. “Run along and give her a call, find out what happened. We’ll try to find information as well.”

Eggsy nodded and stood, hurrying off. Harry called Roxy up to the table, giving her a special assignment to go into London and try to find Michelle and Daisy. Merlin stood to leave with her, giving her orders to put up surveillance cameras around Michelle’s flat.

Harry sighed, turning back to Percival. “If needed, you’ll be sent to take out this new lover as you did Dean Baker.”

“And Ms. Unwin, sir?”

“I’ll see to her personally, don’t worry.”

Percival nodded and stood, leaving the dining hall to prepare for his assignment. Harry took another look around before he stood to leave, finding himself loitering outside Eggsy’s office; listening to him speaking on the phone with Michelle.

When the conversation turned, Eggsy’s undignified shouting brought Harry into the office worried. Eggsy turned to see him, face reddening from shouting and his anger rising. He sighed at Harry and scribbled out a quick note to him, almost shoving the notepad at him and turning around to shout into the phone again.

“No, when you literally catch some low life scum hurting your child, you don’t run down to the church and fucking marry the fucker!” he shouted livid. “Why the fuck did you not get him out when he first smacked her?”

Harry sat down to wait for Eggsy to be done on the phone, sighing at the note in his hand. Michelle’s new boyfriend, in a drunken rage over a game of chess, had picked up Daisy by her leg and swung her around; then threw her hard, resulting in a broken leg and a fracture in her pelvis.

Anger bubbled up in Harry, making him squirm in his seat. He let out a sigh, chin in his hand, jaw clenched tight.

“No, I fucking swear if I ever find that motherfucker, he’s fucking dead!” Eggsy growled viciously. “I’ll kill him like I killed Dean and make it look like an accident.”

With another growl, anger hitting limits Eggsy didn’t like seeing, he slammed his office phone down onto the base; yelling as he repeatedly beat the headset into the base. Harry stood and pulled him away, hugging Eggsy into his arms not knowing what else to do to stop him from hurting himself in his anger.

“I’m going to kill him,” Eggsy hissed into Harry’s shoulder, clinging to his jacket sleeves white knuckle tight. “Daisy’s back home, fucking hospital believed it when Mum said she fell off the bed.”

“Do you have family she can be placed with?” Eggsy shook his head, letting out a slow ragged breath. “I’ll have papers forged and have her placed with Dr. Selens. She has experience as a foster parent and she’ll be completely safe.”

Eggsy nodded slightly, forcing himself to pry his fingers out of Harry’s sleeves; surprised the bulletproof fabric hadn’t left abrasions on his fingertips; and stepped back slightly. “I can still see her, right?”

Harry nodded, heart breaking when he saw the tears Eggsy fought back, reaching and holding the crook of Eggsy’s neck and shoulder; his thumb rubbing soothing circles behind his ear. He felt Eggsy’s tight muscles relax and gave him a slight smile.

“Of course, you will. Dr. Selens will not keep her away from you like a regular foster parent would, I’ll make sure of it I promise.”

Without thinking, Harry landed a soft kiss into Eggsy’s hair and hugged him again. Eggsy hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and leaning his head down on Harry’s shoulder. After a couple minutes he straightened and stepped out of Harry’s hold, running a hand down his face rubbing away the unshed tears.

“So, what happens to Mum then?”

Harry reached up, brushing Eggsy’s bangs off his forehead; smoothing his hair back into place. “If it were up to me, she wouldn’t be permitted to have any more children. What do you feel would be appropriate?”

Eggsy huffed a breath and shook his head. “She’s my mum but something has to be done to prevent her from allowing another child to be hurt. She needs mental help obviously but she won’t do it willingly.”

“Then I would like you to contact a doctor who can help her, find out what we need to do; she may need involuntary admittance.”

“You mean committed to psych hospital?”

He nodded slightly. “It could help her. She needs psychological help and there’s no shame in seeking it any way necessary.”

“Will you help me make the calls?”

Harry smiled. “Of course. Now, gather what you need and come to my office. We’ll make sure she’s taken care of like she needs.”

He turned to leave Eggsy’s office, catching Merlin waiting for him in the hallway. Merlin stood from the wall and went with him, discussing the assignment they gave Roxy and Percival. Harry still intended on taking care of Michelle himself, but he had to wait until the right time came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's abt 6-7 yrs old here. 😊 And yes, less than legal court work here

Watching Eggsy and Daisy playing together on a court assigned day, Merlin stood with Daisy’s appointed child therapist looking through a two-way mirror. Harry was busy talking with a judge about having Michelle involuntarily committed for treatment. Nobody on her side knew the judge was a Kingsman agent undercover.

He had wanted to have Eggsy come in and tell the court about the abuse he suffered from Dean and the few of Michelle’s boyfriends before him but Michelle’s attorney didn’t agree and Harry didn’t want to cause anything to sour the results he was after.

Or so he had to act; he already knew what the outcome would be. It was just formalities now.

Eggsy sat in the floor of the small room fixing the chain on Daisy’s new bike and putting new training wheels on for her; she sat in his lap watching and holding the tools for him. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face for her, despite his heart aching as he kept her little casted leg propped up on his knee.

With the bike fixed and ready for her to use when she was healed and out of the cast, Eggsy set it aside and put the tools away; taking a moment to hug his arms around Daisy and give her forehead a kiss.

“I love my little flower,” he told her, sighing into her curls. “So much.”

Daisy leaned around to look up at him, pushing her long hair out of her face. “Why can’t I come live with you then?”

He sighed, smile falling a little bit. He couldn’t tell her about Kingsman, not only was it strictly against rules but she was too young to understand. “The courts already said no, that I’m not fit to raise you either. But I promise you’re going to a really nice lady; you’ll be so safe there and nobody will ever hurt you again.”

She frowned at him, pouting. Eggsy just hugged her tight again, fighting back his own tears when she sniffled into his shirt.

Suspecting an abduction attempt was about to come, Daisy’s therapist sent her assistant into the room to take Daisy. She was suddenly snatched away from Eggsy, getting him instinctively to his feet to take her back; following the lady out of the room.

A hand snatched his shirt and yanked him back. He collided back with a body and an arm wrapped tight around his shoulders; pinning him hard.

“Let her go, my boy,” Merlin soothed, letting Eggsy attempt to escape his grasp. “Hour’s up, I’m sorry.”

He struggled until Daisy was taken around the corner and the three disappeared; shoving his way out of Merlin’s grasp angrily. “Bitch came in and just fuckin’ snatched her out my arms!” he hissed, still remembering to keep his tone low just in case the therapist was around the corner eavesdropping.

“I know, and I’m so sorry; it’s unfair but we have to play by their rules so you don’t lose her permanently.” Eggsy let out a frustrated growl but followed Merlin away, still wanting to hit something. He would go down to the range at HQ for a couple hours or to their gym.

They went out to Merlin’s parked car to wait for Harry to be done with his task. Merlin didn’t call Eggsy’s less than gentlemanly almost pouting to attention.

#############

Following a four-hour meeting with the attorneys and the judge, Harry came out to the car; slipping into the passenger seat and shutting the door. He turned and spotted Eggsy laid out in the back seat, dried tears tracking down his face from silently sobbing himself to a restless sleep.

“What did they decide?”

Harry looked forward again as Merlin pulled away from the curb, smoothing out his perfectly straight lapel with a sigh. “At first, they didn’t want to agree to Eggsy having any visitation rights, but they were selfish and accepted my monetary bribe. Michelle will have strict supervised visits every two months after she completes treatment at the facility and Eggsy will have visits any time he pleases basically; of course when he doesn’t have a mission in his lap.”

“Good on ya, Harry.”

He gave a slight nod and smile, glancing up in the rearview mirror back at Eggsy.

Back at the manor, they woke Eggsy and Harry helped him upstairs to his room; making him sit on the bed while Harry went to the dresser for comfortable clothes so Eggsy could get out of the suit he wore.

Eggsy sighed and took off his jacket and cufflinks, then started unbuttoning his shirt and working on his belt; almost robotic as he pulled it through the belt loops slowly.

Harry stepped up, taking Eggsy’s undershirt before putting a soft tank top on him. Eggsy moved stiffly, grunting when Harry stood him up to take his dress pants and put him into a pair of pajama pants before he took Eggsy’s socks and switched them for a comfortable cotton pair.

“Now would you like Medical to bring up something to help you rest?” he asked, making Eggsy lie back on his pillows and putting the sheet over him.

Eggsy made an indistinguishable noise and shrugged, turning onto his side; back to Harry; and hugged a pillow, drawing his knees up close. Harry sat on the bedside, calling to Medical to have someone bring up a light sedative.

Merlin came in after Eggsy slept, finding Harry sitting up against the headboard reading quietly behind Eggsy; one hand soothing on Eggsy’s hip slowly. He sat in the empty space on the other side of the bed, passing Harry his tablet to show him the surveillance footage of the visit with Daisy. Harry sighed and shook his head frowning at the screen.

“Vile woman,” he sneered. “She came back claiming he had plans for running off with her so she foiled him before he could do it.”

Merlin rolled his eyes with a huff. “Bitch.” Harry just quirked a brow and nodded before resuming reading. “So, you’ve charged yourself with babysitting him then?”

“As I would any agent hurting in such a way. I care about all my agents and there are those who I do hold dearer, such as yourself. Besides, I owe a lifelong debt to Lee. I made a promise and I intend to keep it by any means necessary.”

“You’re sweet on the boy, just admit it already why don’t you?”

“Lies are unbecoming.”

“Good thing I’m not a gentleman then. I can still be blunt.”

“You can also fuck off.” Harry retorted with a smile.

Merlin chuckled, working on his tablet. “So, make me honest and admit it then.”

Harry’s eye rolled and he huffed slightly. “Do stuff it, Merlin.”

################

Eggsy woke with a groggy groan, finding Harry sitting up behind him sleeping; hand still on his hip. Next, he found Roxy tucked in beside him where Merlin had been sitting hours earlier. 

With a groan he sat up, hissing at the pain in his back from being in one position for so long. Harry startled awake with a snort, reaching to still Eggsy.

“What the hell happened?”

“You fell asleep after your visit with Miss Daisy. You’ve got visitation, whenever you please; aside from being on a mission. Your mother has been admitted, she’ll get every two months after treatment. Since you are of age though you can see her any time you choose.”

“Dr. Selens?”

Harry nodded, standing and going to the bathroom for a glass of water for Eggsy, sitting down beside him again. Eggsy sighed and drained the glass, groaning, shoulders slumped. Harry reached and held the back of Eggsy’s neck, kneading carefully at the tight muscles. He felt Eggsy relax slightly with his touch.

“Would it be possible to bring her here sometimes?”

“We’ll have to use security precautions but I think it can be arranged since Dr. Selens is one of us.”

Eggsy blew out a huff, rubbing his face, then realized his clothes had been changed. Harry smiled at the bewildered look on Eggsy’s face.

“I assisted you changing into more comfortable clothes, don’t worry nothing happened inappropriately.”

“Well that’s truly unfortunate,” Eggsy snorted, standing to use the bathroom, giving Harry a grin to show he was teasing. “You should have, I’m easy when I’m weak willed.”

Harry just shook his head and his eye rolled again as he got comfortable to spend the night in Eggsy’s room. “It’s unbecoming to take advantage in such a way.”

Eggsy laid down with him, nudging his way between him and Roxy; waking her momentarily to switch position and get comfortable spooned back against him. He laid awake for a little while, listening to his companions’ slow breathing lull him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparring helped keep Eggsy’s mind clearer, and his bi-weekly parkour sessions with the training agents kept him busy enough he didn’t have too much spare time to worry about Michelle and Daisy.

He visited Daisy on his rare days off and always made sure he called and talked to her before she went to bed every night.

Everyone noticed that Harry kept a closer watch on him, they all suspected Harry had developed feelings for Eggsy and for the most part they were happy to see it. The elder agents knew Harry had never let himself get into any personal relationship and they knew if the two would finally just get together, Harry would have peace and the whole of their Kingsman family would be better.

They worked together to try and get the two alone often.

After another intense parkour class, exhausted and muscles aching pleasantly, Eggsy dismissed everyone to shower and ready themselves for their next daily tasks. He went to the agents’ locker room, peeling off his sweat covered clothes and grabbing his wash from the locker before heading into the shower room.

The first thirty seconds of every shower was always near freezing water but soon the water turned blissfully hot, soothing and massaging Eggsy’s aches. He sighed, head leaned on the shower wall and eyes closed, letting the water wash over him.

He was aware that someone had come into the locker room, his awareness of his surroundings sharp, and didn’t startle when two showers started. With another sigh he started washing, scrubbing shampoo into his hair and body wash.

When he noticed a pink tint to the water gathering on the floor to drain, he looked up from his chest, seeing Harry two showers over and Merlin one from Harry; both covered in blood and muck.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Meeting went tits up,” Harry replied, busy washing his body. “Someone has developed new explosives, we’re on it but there’s such a mess in the meeting hall now.”

Eggsy spotted a piece of blown flesh on Harry’s neck and stepped over to get it off, trying not to cringe. “Fuckin’ disgusting.” He flicked it toward the drain, drawing Harry and Merlin’s attention when it plunked with a metallic sound.

“I ain’t picking it up again,” Eggsy announced, stepping back toward his showerhead. “I don’t fuck with flesh like that.”

Merlin stepped over and picked it up, huddling with Harry to inspect it. Eggsy shuddered and sped up washing, wanting to get away from it as quickly as possible. He rinsed and turned off the water, vacating the shower room.

He dried and dressed, tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry chute, then retreated to his room to call and check on Daisy again.

Back in the shower Merlin and Harry found a bullet in the piece of flesh; but it hadn’t been shot out of anything in order to enter a body. They finished showering and dressed then went to the lab to let someone inspect the bullet.

Harry left to wander about the manor and check on his agents and trainees. He almost instinctively found his way to Eggsy again, smiling when he heard him on the phone reading Daisy a bedtime story. He listened for a minute before wandering farther down the hall.

Merlin watched him walk away and sighed. He wanted to lock the two together until they solved their pining issues.

###########

At dinner Merlin arranged for Eggsy and Roxy to join him and Harry at the head table, having a plan with Roxy to push the two closer to each other. Harry was confused when Merlin sat to his right instead of his usual place at Harry’s left, always watching his blind side.

He looked to his left, seeing a place set for Eggsy. He felt a little better knowing someone he trusted would be mostly unseen.

Roxy and Eggsy sat down when they came into the dining hall, feeling the other agents staring at them; some impressed but most jealous. Everyone wanted a seat at the head table.

Before everyone started to eat, Merlin stood to address the agents; activating comms to speak with agents not present.

“We’ve had a few policy changes,” he announced. That got Harry’s attention quickly; he didn’t remember signing off on any changes to anything. “While relationships do pose trouble, we’ve decided it’s high time for us to get with the program and get with the times. We shouldn’t have to live a solitary life of loneliness anymore and even though fraternization within the agency is still just a little frowned upon, if it happens, I’m positive we’re all mature and grown enough to handle it without any bad blood between anyone.”

Roxy and Eggsy shared a glance, though she already knew about the announcement and was feigning confusion, frowning slightly at each other. She gave him a pointed look toward Harry, brow quirked in question.

Eggsy just rolled his eyes and shook his head minutely. Harry wouldn’t want a former rent boy like him he was positive.

Merlin gave the agents a slight nod and sat down, letting everyone start eating. Harry turned to him, an indistinguishable look on his face. Merlin just smiled smartly at him then turned to Roxy to discuss an upcoming mission. Harry sighed, shaking his head, and turned back to his plate.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d suspect our dear Merlin forged my signature.”

Eggsy smiled at him. “Busy as you are, he probably got you when you were in the zone and snuck it past you. But, now’s your chance to finally knock a few boots.”

“I don’t knock boots. I prefer bashing headboards.”

Merlin nearly spat out wine with a laugh, quickly wiping his mouth. Eggsy grinned over at him. “I rather enjoy that myself. Looking forward to this next Honeypot, let off some steam.”

Merlin let out another chuckle, trying to ignore them and continue his conversation with Roxy.

#####################

Harry had the bullet sent to the Statesmen when his team couldn’t figure out where it came from and how it got into the Chinese diplomat’s body intact. Further inspection of the meeting hall found more odd metal pieces, some damaged and some intact like the bullet.

To assist the Kingsman agents, Champ sent agent Whiskey to them. He trusted her to find results.

Harry could now tease Merlin about her light flirting and his blooming crush on her. he intended to tease Merlin like he did Harry about Eggsy and his new feelings.

He called for Merlin, waiting for him in his office with two fresh martinis on his desk, and looked through a few trainee updates while he waited. Merlin came into the office, brow quirked when he saw the two glasses.

“Sit, we don’t have time for formalities, Merlin.”

He chuckled, nodding, and shut the door behind him; sitting in a chair, crossing his legs and putting his tablet up on his knee. “So, I was thinking-”

Harry cut him off, setting aside the trainee files. “Gentlemen’s bet, Merlin. I’ve seen the way you get all pink like a schoolboy around the dear Whiskey. Since you’ve made it your life’s mission to tempt me in my very light infatuation, and apparently won’t stop unless I make a move; you talk to her, get a successful date, I’ll talk to Eggsy.”

“And if I don’t?”

The smile on Harry’s face almost made Merlin squirm. “You try to get her into bed,” he replied, sliding a martini to him and taking the other.

Merlin groaned at him but took the offered drink. “You’re a real pain in the arse and you always have been you bastard.” Harry just smiled and tipped his glass before drinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry didn’t like having to watch surveillance footage of Honeypot missions any agent worked, it always felt like a massive invasion of their privacy, but for security purposes and now being Arthur, he had no choice. He had to protect his agents. He especially didn’t like seeing someone as young as Eggsy carry out a Honeypot and hated it more knowing Eggsy’s background and how he was forced to work the streets for Dean.

With the displeasure, Harry had to admit he was fascinated that Eggsy was so limber in bed; and it was definitely pushing his buttons seeing Eggsy on his back with his knees almost in his ears. He knew the wanton look on the younger man’s face was just a mask but he felt himself wanting to be the one who put that look on his face for real.

He couldn’t stop watching the recorded footage.

“Harry!” Merlin near shouted, surprised to see him startle so violently; nearly leaping out of his chair and probably cracking something from the force he slammed his laptop shut. It almost made Merlin grin.

“Jesus fuck I was falling asleep with my eye open,” Harry lied, rubbing a hand down his face feigning tiredness; letting his hand drop so he could discreetly adjust himself so his arousal wasn’t blaringly obvious as he stood. “I should probably get to bed.”

Merlin snicked a laugh, losing the battle with the grin. “Galahad’s fifteen minutes away now. Are you awake enough for a debrief tonight?”

“I’m sure I can manage.”

He followed Merlin to his office down the hall, helping himself to Merlin’s bar for a drink and lounging back on the soft couch tucked under a wide window. He couldn’t stop thinking about the security footage he watched repeatedly in the past two days; remembering the way he could hear Eggsy’s soft whimpering and swearing he was hearing his name on Eggsy’s lips.

But surely he was mishearing things, wishful thinking only. Eggsy didn’t want an old bat like himself, he went after the pretty girls like a newborn to its mother’s breast. It was sometimes funny to watch Eggsy flirt and usually burn after just a little while.

As Harry busied himself making another drink, Eggsy breezed into the office; a smile on his face and a little bit of a jig to his step; and sat down in a chair in front of Merlin’s desk, earning himself a slight glare when he propped his socked feet up on the edge of the desk. Harry just smiled and made Eggsy a drink before coming over and sitting in the second chair, crossing his legs respectively.

“Did you have much trouble from anyone?” Merlin started, taking out a notepad.

“Nothing I couldn’t get through. Probably got a couple bruised ribs, sorry fuck had a steel pipe and came outta nowhere at me; it was like he just appeared out of thin fuckin’ air. Like,” he snapped his fingers. “Poof, just fuckin’ there behind me. Didn’t make a sound comin’ up. I didn’t hear the pipe coming through the air. Nothing. Poof.”

Harry frowned worriedly at him. “How long ago and have you been treated?”

“No and three days ago. Field medic was busy with civilians and I didn’t want to be a bother ‘cause all them were worse off from that explosion. I was in a different building before you freak out. I got the software and booked it to help with the injured, didn’t even really look at anything. Smashed, grabbed, ran.”

“And just to verify, the main target used protection, correct?”

“He did, yeah. One of his goons tried to get in without but I kicked his teeth in and he left me alone. Only like a moment of contact.”

“Why wasn’t that on the surveillance footage, Merlin?” Harry asked, fighting to keep from reaching out for Eggsy and holding him close.

Merlin sighed at him. “It was, you just watched the parts you liked.” He almost laughed at the blush that came up on Harry’s face. “We’ll run some bloodwork, just to be on the safe side; required after any Honeypot so don’t feel like you’ve been singled out.”

Eggsy shrugged, putting his feet on the floor and bending to rest his elbows on his knees; holding his chin in his hand. “How frequently am I gonna be doing Honeypots now?”

“As often as you choose, all agents have the right to refuse a Honeypot assignment no matter what reason; there doesn’t even have to be one, just say no and we’ll find another agent. No reprimands for refusal either, we aren’t in the business of forcing sex.”

“If you were in a relationship you would be automatically passed over for consideration on one,” Merlin put in, not missing the glare Harry gave him. He put on a smile to show Harry he wasn’t afraid of his empty threats.”

Eggsy nodded slowly. “I mean I’m sure the first one is always nerve wracking but I dunno if I’d wanna do them every time it was offered; especially with a bird. Kinda off’a them for a while honestly.”

“That can be arranged,” Merlin replied with a nod, making a note to amend Eggsy’s files. “Anything else need to know?”

He shook his head, running his hand down his face again.

“Alright. Harry, why don’t you go on down to Medical with him and find out if our boy is hurt?”

Harry stood, helping Eggsy to his feet and holding him upright, letting Eggsy lean on him as they left the office. “Don’t rush yourself, you’ll exhaust easily.” Eggsy responded with a grin and snuggled himself into Harry, closing his eyes and letting Harry lead him along slowly.

Over the next two hours Eggsy submitted to exams, x-rays, and still embarrassing blood work for STD/STI screening. It was comforting having Harry with him though, knowing Harry wouldn’t leave his side and make him go through it alone.

After getting his few mild injuries treated and orders to rest and recover, Harry escorted Eggsy back to his room. He had to help Eggsy get into pajamas again, moving him carefully to not aggravate Eggsy’s broken ribs. He stood Eggsy up to turn down the blankets, pausing when Eggsy held him so he couldn’t bend down. “Are you alright?” he asked, hugging his arm around him firm.

Eggsy let out a shuddering breath. “I kinda don’t want to be alone.”

“Would you like if I stayed here with you or called Roxy to come?” Eggsy tightened his hold, tucking his face into Harry’s chest. “Or you could come home with me for the night.”

Finally, Eggsy nodded. Harry turned and left the room with him, summoning a car to be out front to drive them back to his house. He put Eggsy carefully in the back seat then sat down beside him, hugging him again when Eggsy leaned into his side and held tight. He let out a slow breath and loosened his tie, free hand rubbing on Eggsy’s hip slowly.

The drive back to Harry’s house was quiet, the soft rain pelting the car almost putting the two to sleep. Harry stirred when the car stopped outside his house and roused Eggsy enough to make it inside without either of them falling over each other and make it upstairs together after Harry locked up the house for the night.

He turned down the blankets and helped Eggsy lay down before going to change out of his suit. Eggsy turned toward Harry’s side of the bed, curling up to wait for him; planting himself against Harry’s side when he laid down and got comfortable.

Harry clicked off the lamp on the nightstand and allowed himself a moment to place a kiss on Eggsy’s head. He would lay awake for a while listening to Eggsy’s rhythmic breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

##############

The alarm screeching startled Harry awake. He hadn’t fallen so deep asleep in years and he definitely hadn’t woken to a soft, warm body in his arms. He smiled before he could stop the reaction, slipping out of bed carefully so he wouldn’t wake Eggsy to start his morning routine.

He planned on calling Merlin and letting him know he and Eggsy most likely wouldn’t make it back to the manor for a day or two; he wanted a chance to let Eggsy rest and mend a little bit.

He showered and put on a comfortable sweater and slacks then went downstairs to cook breakfast, wanting to serve Eggsy in bed so he wouldn’t have to trek up and down the stairs so much.

The scent of cooking breakfast meats wafted upstairs and stirred Eggsy awake. He took a moment to remember coming home with Harry before getting up to use the bathroom. After finishing he considered trying to go downstairs, but his aching body quickly chose going back under the warm blankets on Harry’s soft bed.

Eggsy still laid curled up when Harry brought a tray with food and morning tea upstairs, but Harry saw he was awake; looking like he was having fun sniffing and nuzzling on Harry’s pillow with an odd little grin on his face.

“When you’re finished snogging with the pillow, I’ve made breakfast.”

Eggsy startled slightly, grunting when the jerking reaction shot pain through his broken ribs, and turned to stare up at Harry wide eyed. “Yeah, sorry. Guess those pain meds make me weird,” he replied sitting up carefully as Harry sat down and put the tray between them.

He took a plate before settling the tray over Eggsy’s lap, crossing his ankles out in front of him. “I’ve given us a couple days off so you can rest properly. You’re staying here, I’ve sent Merlin to task someone with getting clothes and of course JB.”

“You don’t have to,” he replied. “I can manage.”

“You’re staying here, no arguments. It’s too quiet without you.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh and grinned at him then started to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggsy’s body ached horribly later that afternoon. Harry gave him a couple muscle relaxers and drew a hot bath for him, not letting him decline; he stripped Eggsy and put him in the clawfoot tub in his in-suite bathroom, giving him a glass of wine and lighting a few soft scented candles.

“You really are posh, Harry,” he teased grinning at him.

Harry smiled, taking a small jar out of a drawer under the sink. “I’ll really show you posh.” Eggsy snorted a laugh and laid his head back on a soft towel folded on the back edge of the tub as Harry left the bathroom.

He could hear Harry downstairs, the slight echo sounded like the kitchen and he could hear JB’s claws on the tile floor clicking around; obviously food was somewhere and he wanted some of whatever Harry was loudly cutting.

After a couple minutes he could hear Harry on the stairs again coming back up, talking to JB. He couldn’t help smiling. Harry was a mush for animals.

Harry set a bowl down on the counter beside the jar then bent to JB. “Alright now give me these so I can put them in the bath, please good sir.”

A laugh huffed out of Eggsy’s throat before he could stop it and he peeked down at the pug, seeing he held a little pack of bath bombs and oils in his mouth and Harry crouched trying to ease it free without hurting him.

“Go get your rope, JB!” Eggsy told him, putting excitement in his tone to get the dog’s attention. “Go on, go get it!”

JB released the package and ran off. Harry chuckled, unwrapping the bath bombs and opening the oil bottles; adding a couple of each to the bath water. “I got these last Christmas for my niece but they were returned in the post a week after I sent them with a wrong address notification.”

“It feels fizzy on my bits.”

“They’re fizzy balls so I guess that’s what they’re supposed to do,” he shrugged, stepping into the bedroom for a moment to get his reading chair; putting it at the end of the tub near Eggsy’s head. 

He picked up the bowl and the jar, putting both on a little soap caddy hanging off the side of the tub. Eggsy peeked again seeing cucumber slices in the bowl and a quick read of the jar revealed it was a facial mask.

“Wash your face, I’ve got to gather a few more items,” Harry told him, playfully laying a wash cloth over Eggsy’s face before standing to get the items he forgot to grab.

“These cucumbers for eating then?” Eggsy called out, already reaching into the bowl.

Harry leaned back into the bathroom doorway. “I just need a few for your eyes, otherwise have at them if you’d like. I’m going back downstairs to get a couple more snacks for you so don’t fill up.”

Eggsy popped one into his mouth before reaching for Harry’s face wash; making quick work of cleaning the overnight grime off his face. When Harry came back and saw Eggsy leaned back with the wet, steaming cloth draped over his face he couldn’t help smiling. He sat down again, pulling the little tray with the supplies he needed closer to the side of the tub.

He picked up the wet cloth and laid it aside, patting Eggsy’s face dry before rubbing another light cleanser on his skin; not realizing how he had synced his breathing with Eggsy’s or the way his touch got softer as he worked slowly.

After putting a clay mask on Eggsy’s face he cleaned his hands off in the bath water and reached into the bowl of chocolate covered blueberries Eggsy had fallen in love with, then fed it to him; getting another grin.

“You remembered,” Eggsy mumbled drowsily, unable to look up at Harry with the cucumber slices over his eyes.

“Well, since you blister when you eat strawberries and won’t listen to me about allergies; getting sweets you can eat is easier,” he replied, giving him a chocolate dipped orange slice next.

“Any of those circus peanut things?”

Harry scoffed, carefully raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “No and those horrible things never will be brought into our home by me.” He didn’t catch his slip-up but Eggsy’s brow quirked up under the mask and a sly little grin spread; though he didn’t call attention to it, not wanting to put an end to Harry’s pampering.

“You know what else I love?” he asked after chewing and swallowing another orange slice, this one without chocolate. “Limes, with or without a drink; that cheap Limeade stuff is really good, put a bit of that cherry Sprite stuff with it and it tastes like summer.”

Harry smiled fondly, moving to use a bit of body scrub on Eggsy’s shoulders and chest. “You’ll have to make it for us sometime.”

“You’ll really try something I make up in the kitchen?”

He shrugged, taking Eggsy’s hand to work a bit of scrub in; smiling even though Eggsy wouldn’t see it. “Why would I not?” he replied. “It’s not like you’ll poison me.”

“Well, not on purpose,” Eggsy shrugged carefully. “My cooking knowledge is basic shit. Mum never took the time to continue my lessons after Dickhead came in.”

“Looks like I get to teach you that as well then.” Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy’s head again. “And yes, I’ll happily sample anything you make; even if it looks too burned to be edible.”

He washed the clay mask off slowly, giving Eggsy’s face another good rinse before picking up another mask. He tossed the warm cucumbers into the trash can then took two from the bowl of melting ice; putting the chillier side down on Eggsy’s eyes and spreading another mask.

By the time Harry applied and rinsed the last mask, the bath water was cold. He reached and took a towel off the warming rack as Eggsy stood, helping him keep his balance to step out of the tub and start to dry off. He helped Eggsy dry himself, both being careful not to hurt Eggsy’s broken ribs, then led him into the bedroom.

Harry sat him on the side of his bed then reached for the bag of clothes Roxy dropped off, finding comfortable garments that wouldn’t constrict anywhere and hurt. When he was dressed, Harry helped him relax on the pillows against the headboard; fussing over him for a moment before going back to the bathroom and bringing him the sweets dishes.

“Do please be mindful of dripping.”

Eggsy nodded, making sure he had a napkin over the edge of the blanket and the tray over his lap; wanting to make sure there was no chance of drips happening while Harry went to clean up the bathroom.

“Jesus Christ, Merlin!” he shouted startled by the sudden appearance of the man in the bedroom doorway, quickly catching a few drips of chocolate on his hand. Harry rushed out of the bathroom worried by the shout. “Wear a fuckin’ bell, man. Seriously. I don’t like heart attacks when I’m tucked into bed.”

Merlin snorted and gave Harry a pointed look; earning a roll of Harry’s eye and a flick of his finger before he sat to take off his shoes.

“Just came to let you know, Harry, I won’t be too available tonight; I’ve got a date with Miss Whiskey but I will respond to emergencies. Before either of you ask, no; Eggsy being hard up and turned down is not much of an emergency that I can help with, I’m sorry. You’ll have to handle that yourselves.”

Harry glared at him, realizing he was too dangerously close to losing the bet between them and he didn’t like that at all. Merlin just chuckled, reaching to give JB another pat on the head, then turned and walked away whistling.

Harry shook his head and turned back to Eggsy, seeing him staring at the empty space gob smacked, jaw slacked open. 

“Merlin and Whiskey?” 

Harry nodded, sighing. “Apparently so.”

Eggsy shook his head, picking up another chocolate blueberry. “Lucky bastard. Good luck in the sheets, mate. You need it.”

Harry just smiled and slid in beside him, picking up the remote to find something to watch and pass the time with Eggsy.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy recovered enough over the weekend he could return to HQ and pick up the less strenuous tasks he performed daily. Roxy decided to help him with the trainees, he couldn’t shout like needed yet and she was twice as loud as he could get.

That shrill whistle around her neck was going to make him deaf before the days end though, if he didn’t wring her neck with it first.

They had the trainees running an obstacle course outside in a light drizzle of rain, more was coming so they pulled all trainees so everyone could run the course in less than perfect weather conditions. But, since nobody wanted to get struck by lightning, they would stop if any flashes or bolts came with the rain.

“So, you spent the remainder of the week and the entire weekend alone with Harry. He pampered you repeatedly, nice baths, spa treatments, excellent wine, chocolate dipped fruits, he even let JB sleep _on the bed_ , which you _shared with him_ , but you don’t think he’s madly in love with you?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and huffed at her. “Need I remind you of my previous _employment_?”

“You literally did not have a choice in that.”

“He only tolerates me ‘cause of Dad, he’s feelin’ like he owes it to me to make sure I’m good. He probably doesn’t even like me as a friend.”

Roxy sighed at him and shook her head, tapping the medal Eggsy still wore around his neck. “Harry’s life debt has been repaid tenfold. He’s a fool in love and he’s got his eye on you.”

“Why hasn’t he made a move then if he’s so infatuated?”

Roxy looked up from her clipboard, giving him a hard stare.

“You are a dumb shit if you haven’t realized everything he did to help you recoup was him making all kinds of moves on you. He isn’t going to flat out grope you in the tub, but he took his time to feel you all up, right? He kept bathing you, the facials and that body scrub; which by the way is fantastic so appreciate that more; he rubbed on your gnarly feet and fixed them up for fuck’s sake. He’s not a pedicurist or a masseuse, I’ve never had a bloke friend do any of that shit for me; just my girlfriends. He _loves_ you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy let out a huff, glancing up at the clouds as the rain fell heavier. He pulled up an umbrella for himself and Roxy and the trainees continued on the course.

“Maybe you should make a more obvious move, show him you’re interested in him as well.”

They looked back and saw agent Whiskey standing behind them to watch the trainees. Eggsy bit back a groan when she stood beside them and smiled at him.

“Just be straight forward. Don’t pussyfoot around each other like in those stupid romance movies.”

“How was your date with Merlin?” he asked grinning.

Whiskey smiled immediately and a light blush spread on her cheeks. “It was fine,” she replied, flicking her nose bashfully. “We have plans again for Friday night.”

Roxy chuckled. “I knew you’d hit it off together. You’re both really perfect for each other.” She blew the whistle again, making both Eggsy and Whiskey cringe away, and stopped the trainees when she saw lightning in the sky.

“I’m gonna melt that thing into a butt plug one of these days, Rox,” he joked, giving her the umbrella and walking off to go back inside.

Eggsy took off his wet raincoat, hanging it on a hook, then started upstairs to his office. He took a dry suit out of the little hidden closet and started to change, absently whistling a little tune.

A knock came to the door, making him turn around; shirt unbutton and half untucked, belt undone and open at his waist. Harry paused and stared for a moment before clearing his throat; no matter how many times he saw Eggsy in every manner of undress, the younger man still made his breath hitch.

“Merlin erroneously took it upon himself to reserve us a lunch table in London. Bastard made a date then cancelled on the poor girl last moment. Would you like to join me in their place?”

“Sure,” he shrugged, finishing dressing and putting on a fresh pair of Oxfords; grabbing his glasses just in case and making sure he was subtly armed, then followed Harry away.

############

Eggsy wasn’t fluent in many languages yet, what he didn’t learn in school he got from Harry naturally, and he still was learning. But he had no hope of translating the menu in front of him.

“Harry, I have absolutely no clue what any of this says.”

Harry just smiled at him and slid the menu out of his fingers, putting it on the edge of the table. “I could order for you if you trust me.”

Eggsy grinned, snickering. “Like one of those old movie classy gents?” he nodded, absently laying his arm on the table; hand held out and palm upward in silent invitation. “Order away, I trust you totally.”

“I could order squid and you’d never know until the plate came to you,” Harry teased, taking Eggsy’s hand instinctively. “But, since you’ve chosen to trust me, I won’t trick you like that. They have spectacular beef dishes here.”

They made easy small talk and Harry ordered when the waiter came, unaware that a few tables away Merlin, Whiskey, and Roxy sat watching them waiting for someone to finally make a move on the other. Their joined hands and easy smiles looked hopeful.

“I’m telling you; aphrodisiacs could work. The one we’ve developed at Statesman isn’t an inhibitor like Rohypnol, it just simply calms the nerves and makes you open to suggestion.”

“We can’t drug them,” Merlin replied with a slight frown, eyes on Harry as if he was able to speak telepathically with him and urge him to at least kiss Eggsy. “Much as I’d like to at this point and lock them in a bedroom, they need their heads fairly clear.”

The skeptical look she shot at him nearly made Roxy laugh.

They watched their friends enjoying the impromptu date, both laughing and smiling together almost tooth rotting sweet.

###############

After lunch Harry and Eggsy returned to the manor. Harry escorted Eggsy back to his office, but stopped him at the door before he walked in.

“Perhaps we could do that again sometime?”

Eggsy grinned and shrugged, fully aware he was putting on his charm for Harry now; even if he was doing it to simply show everyone was wrong about Harry being in love with him.

“Yeah, alright. But next time let’s choose a place ourselves and not such a posh and prim place. It’s great food, but everyone there seemed like such snobs, right?”

Harry leaned down to kiss Eggsy’s head again but Eggsy surprised him by leaning up at the last moment to let their lips meet for a brief, soft second.

Harry quirked a brow at him, side of his mouth up in just a slight grin. Eggsy chuckled at him, taking his hand. “What was that for?”

He shrugged, stepping backward and guiding Harry with him. “They’re watching I’m sure.” He put Harry on the couch then went to his minibar to make drinks for the two of them. “I mean, everyone’s always telling me you’re getting sweet on me; but they’re all insane. Like in what world would a nice, prim and proper man such as you want some former whore like me right?”

Harry felt his heart thundering in his ears. He hated when Eggsy talked down about himself. 

“You weren’t given a choice in that, Eggsy,” he replied, taking a glass as Eggsy joined him on the couch. “And truth be told, yes I do feel particularly protective of you especially; because I’m very much fond of you in every way possible. You’ve had me since that day outside the police station, the moment I had eyes on you. I just didn’t say anything because I knew one day, you’ll end up heartbroken and I’ll be the cause of it. And the fact that you’re so young and I’m old enough to be your father at least.”

“I actually prefer older men rather than blokes my age. We’re all still little shits, but you older men; makes me weak in every way.”

“So, what do you propose we do about this infatuation then?”

Eggsy smiled deviously. “I say we get our kicks together in secret for now and fuck with those two little meddlers we care so much for; act like we had a fight or something ‘cause we both felt too pressured by them to talk to each other and everything blew up.”

Harry grinned wide, chuckling and shaking his head, and leaned in for another kiss. “You are an evil little bugger, aren’t you?” Eggsy just shrugged and wrapped around Harry, clinging tight.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed before Eggsy told Roxy about he and Harry finally talking to each other and deciding to test the waters together. He did better than Harry at keeping their secret; Harry told Merlin the same evening he and Eggsy decided.

But, the fact that only two people knew after a week was a victory in Eggsy’s book.

Having to sneak around amused both of them; Eggsy strolled around blatantly acting like he had a dirty little secret just to see how many feathers he could ruffle, Harry enjoyed having one up on his fellow Kingsman. The elder agents started a betting pool when they noticed Harry seemed happier; suspecting he took advantage of Merlin’s policy change and found himself a lady friend.

To keep the rumors to a minimum, Eggsy still lived at the manor and Harry still at his own house but Harry was hopeful Eggsy would come home to stay eventually.

Roxy burst her way into Harry’s office, expression stone furious. He would have reprimanded her for so rudely interrupting his meeting but the look in her eyes stopped his protest.

Before she could explain anything, Merlin came in looking just as angry; his face red.

“Sorry to interrupt, Arthur sir.” Merlin told him, plunking his tablet down in front of Harry on his desk. He started a security video showing Eggsy and Roxy playing Billiards together, both clearly having fun with each other until a few disgruntled trainees came into the room.

Harry was surprised to see two of the female trainees grab Roxy and shove her toward the three men that came with them. Fortunately, Eggsy instinctively jumped to help her the second her shirt was grabbed, fighting alongside her to beat up the group.

“Are you hurt, Lancelot?”

Roxy huffed but shook her head, arms crossed tight. “Fist is sore from punching the stupid table but I’m fine.”

“We should consider termination and charges since they’re only in training.” Merlin suggested. “I got after them myself, couldn’t help it. I was watching the footage when it happened and reacted.”

Harry nodded. “They certainly deserved worse.” He let out a sigh and stood. “I’m sorry, I have to cut our discussions short, Ma’am. I need to see to this incident. Lancelot, you may stay here if you’d like.”

Roxy went to Harry’s bar and made herself a drink before plopping down on his couch. Harry and Merlin shared a look as they left the office together; Harry was glad he didn’t have to deal with the wrath of a woman. Merlin led Harry to Medical where the five trainees waited to have their injuries treated. Harry almost laughed when he saw Eggsy standing guard over them with a broken cue stick. Eggsy still looked furious and dangerous with his weapon ready to ram into someone. He gave Harry a tight smile, glad to see him but not wanting to show the trainees any form of weakness.

Wordlessly, Merlin stepped up to one of the men; sneering at the smile on his face; and grabbed his head, slamming it back into the wall as hard as he could. The sound of skull cracking startled Eggsy, making him cringe, but he kept the cue stick ready. Harry took a moment to take a breath before he addressed the five; dismissing them from training and prohibiting them from trying to come back.

He stopped the medical staff from treating them as well, having agents escort them out and away from the manor after having their memories wiped clean. He wouldn’t risk someone going rogue like Charlie had before.

Eggsy still had the cue stick when the three came back to Harry’s office but Harry disarmed him of it, putting it in the umbrella bin. Eggsy went to Roxy on the couch and sat with her, wrapping an arm around her when she moved to lean back against his side.

The experience was terrifying but she wouldn’t give those five the joy of her living in fear of another attack.

Merlin made drinks for everyone then folded himself down in a chair with a sigh, slouching tiredly. Harry started on an incident report, hating each time he had to put in one for his agents being hurt by a supposed ally.

“Roxy, what did they do before they attacked?”

Roxy sighed slowly, rolling her eyes. “We were just about to finish up the game and one of them asked if they could all play when it was over, we of course said yes ‘cause neither of us were really playing, just fucking about; even offered to stop then. I gave Mistie the stick and Eggsy went to get the ball rack from the corner where he’d tossed it. The girls grabbed me from behind.”

“Eggsy, you can verify her if it’s doubted, right?”

He nodded, taking Roxy’s hand that was covered with an ice pack and holding carefully. “Every word.”

“It’ll be hard to refute the video but there’s always someone who will try. I mean, to me it’s obvious they instigated everything; but there’s some right pricks in the world.”

He silenced Eggsy’s inappropriate joke with a stare, though he fought the urge to grin at him.

“I wanna talk more about Merlin cracking George’s fuckin’ head on the wall. That was some unexpected shit.”

Merlin just shrugged and shook his head, letting out a sigh. Eggsy would have pressed him further about it but knew he needed to drop the subject; he didn’t want his head cracked next.

“Yes, that was quite unexpected.” Harry put in.

He sighed again, running a hand down his face. He knew he couldn’t keep secrets from Harry for very long and someone was bound to find out eventually and tell everyone. 

“Well she _is_ my niece so I’m protective of her in a way even though she can keep her own just as well.”

“Wow.” Eggsy replied, his eyes wide.

“Just don’t say anything, don’t want everyone saying I got in with special treatment, yeah?”

Eggsy smiled at her, pecking her head and earning a pinch from her. “I won’t say anything, promise.” Harry agreed as well, knowing the importance of keeping a secret for a dear friend.

##################

Friday evening Eggsy went home with Harry to spend the weekend together, their first together since they got with each other. Eggsy barely survived the weeknights alone in his room at the manor, their secret phone calls only making him want to be with Harry even more.

Harry’s driver kindly ignored the closeness of the two in the back seat, smartly keeping his eyes on the road. The two weren’t being publicly affectionate, Harry wasn’t one for PDA other than a light peck on occasion and Eggsy knew they weren’t ready for everyone to know yet.

Finally home though and JB out in the back yard so he could run around for a little while, Harry led Eggsy upstairs to the bedroom so they could change into comfortable clothes.

Eggsy put on a pair of pajama pants and flailed himself across the bed with a tired groan, watching Harry change upside down.

“I’ve arranged to have a dog flap put in the back door for JB,” Harry told him, hanging up his suit jacket after taking off and putting away his shoes; starting to unbutton his shirt. “I’ll keep it unlocked while he’s here of course, but until you come home for good, I’ll have to lock it during the week so other creatures don’t get inside.”

Eggsy grinned at him. “Don’t wanna wake up with a little hedgehog or fox in bed with you?”

Harry chuckled, bending for a kiss as he crossed the room to put his clothes in the hamper. Eggsy rolled over onto his stomach, his foot knocking into the pillows and knocking one to the floor. He bent over the side to pick it up, seeing a black lock box tucked under the edge of the bed.

He wasn’t going to try and snoop in something so obviously private but his curiosity immediately piqued and he barely stopped himself from reaching for the box as he put the pillow back and sat up; getting away from the temptation. He followed Harry back downstairs to the kitchen, getting everything ready to put tea on while Harry prepared dinner.

With dinner in the oven and the kettle set to boil, Harry slid up behind Eggsy at the counter and hugged him close. Eggsy turned around and snuggled into Harry’s chest with a little sigh, a happy grin on his face and his usual stresses slipping away slowly as Harry held him tight.

After pouring water for their tea, Harry led Eggsy to the living room; folding down with him on the couch. Eggsy leaned back on Harry’s chest again while Harry picked up his book off the back of the couch and started reading where he’d left off the night before.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up next to Harry, being held close warm and snug, was easily the best way to start an early morning. Eggsy couldn’t help smiling into Harry’s arm when the alarm woke them. Harry’s right arm lifted off Eggsy for a moment to turn off the alarm before it held Eggsy again, drawing him closer.

Harry let out a sigh into the crook of Eggsy’s shoulder, planting a light kiss, smiling against his skin. “I don’t want to move. Maybe everyone will be alright without us for a few more hours.”

“Well, they’ll survive without me but they kinda need Arthur. But, I don’t wanna move either.”

He let out a laugh when Harry rolled him over onto his stomach and laid along his back; laying his head on Harry’s arms folded under his head while Harry peppered his neck and shoulders with little nips and kisses.

He grinned as he shifted his hips and heard a low groan from Harry. “Do you even wanna get this started?”

“Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish,” he replied softly, nuzzling at Eggsy’s ear. “But I can keep this up all day; keep you on your toes and tease you. Make you beg for release; make you tremble, every nerve vibrating with want.”

Eggsy rutted against the sheets, pressing his hips back into Harry’s, already making the little whimpering noises that made Harry’s heart race.

Harry’s weight and warmth disappeared suddenly, startling Eggsy out of the euphoria. He rolled onto his back quickly, instinctively reaching for a weapon, as Harry disappeared into the bathroom.

A knock came to Eggsy’s door, making him groan quietly. He put the pistol down and got out of bed, adjusting his pajama pants as he went to unlock and open the door. He knew having Harry stay the night with him at the manor was risky, but he didn’t expect to be harassed so early in the morning.

As he reached for the doorknob he paused, grinning as an idea to quickly get rid of the unwanted guest. He took off his pants and opened the door with a slight flourish, his half hardness on full display for the discomfort of the knocker.

“You’re late for our meeting, Merlin,” he said without looking, acting like he had been in the middle of preparing for something, then feigned when he looked up and saw the knocker was not Merlin. He fought a grin at Percival’s horrified face. “Wait, you ain’t Merlin.”

Percival thrust an envelope at Eggsy before retreating fast. Eggsy laughed as he shut the door, sprawling out on the bed. Harry came out of the bathroom, smiling at Eggsy laid out; one leg bent up and the other laid to the side on the bed with no attempt to cover himself.

Harry slid down beside him, holding his head in his hand, waiting for Eggsy to finish reading the letter he received. After a minute he noticed Eggsy frowning, brow furrowed deep.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Eggsy shook his head. “I thought Dean was dead?”

“What?”

“It’s from Mum’s psych doctors. Says Dean came and took Mum out of treatment, supposedly had a court order and all.”

Harry startled him when he sat up suddenly and reached over him for his phone. Eggsy laid almost paralyzed with fear tight in his chest listening to Harry call Dr. Selens and tell her to bring Daisy to the manor immediately. He tossed the phone down and sat up to get dressed, knocking Eggsy into gear. Neither bothered with a suit, Harry snatched up his t-shirt off the floor; Eggsy nearly fell trying to rush and get his pajama pants back on then both hurried out of the room.

Harry ran to find Merlin to bring up security cameras at Dr. Selens’ house. Eggsy rushed to the Kingsman tube line underground to anxiously wait for Daisy to arrive.

A little while later Harry and Merlin found him nearing panic. Harry grabbed him away from the edge of the platform and sat down with him.

“Dr. Selens will be here shortly. Your sister is unharmed, she’s fine; she doesn’t know anything is happening so you need to calm down before she gets here so you don’t scare her.”

Eggsy inhaled deeply, letting the breath out through his nose slowly; repeating the action until his heartbeat regulated again and his nerves stopped shaking. He kept his eyes closed, bent over his lap with his head in one hand, and reached for Harry.

Fifteen minutes later the train car stopped at the end of the line. Eggsy stood on shaking knees when the door slid open and Dr. Selens stepped out with Daisy asleep on her hip; an armed Kingsman guard following her. He groaned quietly and reached for her, taking her and holding her tight.

He walked off with her, needing to keep her safe.

“Harry, what’s happening?” Dr. Selens asked watching Eggsy disappear.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know yet, but we need to take precautions. We can’t be too careful with the welfare of a child. You’ll both stay here until I know it’s safe for you to return home.”

She sighed but nodded, following Harry and Merlin to where she would be staying with Daisy for a while.

#############

A couple hours later Eggsy found Harry in his office already hard at work looking for Dean and Michelle; and looking for answers to why the agent who reported Dean dead had apparently lied to him.

Harry smiled at Eggsy and Daisy, setting aside his work and taking Daisy when she reached for him; taking care to prop her still casted leg on the arm of his desk chair.

“Have you found anything yet?”

Harry sighed softly, folding his hands together on Daisy’s side and rocking his chair slowly. “I’ve talked to Percival and checked his video feed of the day he took Mr. Baker out; it’s a confirmed kill so I don’t know who used his name. Dr. Selens is out getting confirmation that she’s been released and getting an order for the supposed court orders that were given to hospital staff. Merlin is checking their security feeds now.”

Eggsy nodded, unable to keep from smiling at Daisy playing with Harry’s tie. “She asked for you specifically; it’s nearing nap time for her and apparently I don’t read her stories right anymore. I had no idea you took up reading to her while I was gone.”

That made Harry blush a little bit. “I visited each night to read to her. Didn’t feel right over the phone.”

“Okay, that’s really precious. I never pegged you as a fatherly type.”

Harry smiled and flicked his nose bashfully, chuckling. “Did you bring any books, Miss Daisy?” he asked, running his fingers through her hair carefully. “All I have are Shakespeare books and boring encyclopedias.”

“I forgot,” Daisy yawned, rubbing her eye groggily.

“Let me go see if I have anything and I’ll grab her blanket as well.” Eggsy stood and left the office, heading to his a few doors down the hall.

He stayed gone longer than he anticipated, having to take a couple phone calls after finding an appropriate book on his shelf and getting Daisy’s blanket out of her overnight bag. He came back to Harry’s office and paused in the doorway when he saw Daisy had fallen asleep on Harry’s chest and he still hugged her close, rocking the chair; his eye closed content to hold her.

Harry roused hearing Eggsy’s quiet chuckle, brow quirked. “There’s bedding in the closet, set up on the couch and we’ll work while she sleeps here.”

“You sure?” Harry just nodded and gave him a smile. Eggsy shrugged and set to his task, making a comfortable little pallet on Harry’s couch. Harry stood slowly, making sure he supported Daisy’s legs and being careful of the cast, and stepped over to put her down; helping settle her with a pillow propping her leg up and making sure her blanket was snug.

Eggsy felt his chest flutter when Harry laid a gentle kiss on Daisy’s little forehead before he stood straight and returned to his desk. He took a seat in front of the desk, reaching for the files Harry had been reading.

“I gotta say, I’m really liking Daddy Harry a lot. It’s borderline adorable and gushy.”

“Both of you need positive male role models in your life, her especially being so young still. She’s going to grow up knowing she’s loved dearly. You will live the rest of your life knowing you are loved just the same. I’ll see to that personally.”

Eggsy stood for a moment and leaned across the desk, smiling and giving Harry a quick peck. Harry grinned at him then turned back to his work, hoping Merlin and Dr. Selens found the answers that were desperately needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I disappeared for a few days. got sick and couldn't do anything lol

After a busy, hectic week Merlin was finally able to track down Michelle with her new husband and immediately he sent Eggsy to her; tasking Roxy with going with him for backup. Harry charged himself with watching over Daisy and JB at home.

He would keep in constant contact while Eggsy and Michelle spoke though.

Harry truly enjoyed spending time with Daisy. Sitting with her in his lap by the fireplace while he read quietly and she just wanted to sit with him, gifting her a slightly inexpensive tea set and agreeing to a tea party with her in the guestroom with JB; who she insisted wear a doll hat and sunglasses. 

Reading her to sleep nightly was still his favorite though. He always found himself sitting for a few minutes after she drifted off and watching her sleep peacefully; more peaceful than she had been at home with Dr. Selens.

While he sat reading, Daisy lounged against him with a tablet and earbuds watching a kid’s show, he heard the crackling static of the comms connecting. He could hear Michelle’s voice almost clear, Eggsy had to be interfering with the intercom somehow. She was currently complaining about losing custody of Daisy and the income she brought in from Dean’s death.

“So, letting some prick break your daughter’s fucking leg and shatter her pelvis, over fucking Chess is what being a good mother means then?”

“I didn’t let him do it.”

Eggsy huffed, arms crossed tight. “You let the fucker come into her life, you allowed it to happen, fucking _then_ you run off and marry him. You changed after Dad died, you ain’t the mum I knew when I was little.”

“Your dad didn’t just die, that posh fucker Harry Hart got him killed. I just hope someday he gets his karma. Gets his dick bit off by some two-pound an hour whore.”

Harry could see Eggsy’s grin without needing to see his face. “Don’t say it, Eggsy,” he warned.

Eggsy just huffed a laugh and shook his head, dropping his arms so he wasn’t interfering with the comm device on his tie. “I ain’t a two-pound whore anymore, but I rather enjoy Harry’s dick; especially first thing in the morning when he’s first woke up. I like to surprise him sometimes though and start riding him while he’s just barely wakin’ up; give him a good start to the morning.”

Harry just sighed at the sound of something heavy breaking closer to Eggsy than he appreciated followed by Michelle’s enraged, almost manic screeching and Eggsy laughing at her.

Daisy sat up noticing Harry was a little tense, plucking out an earbud to hear him. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed again and shook his head, forcing himself to give her a little grin. “Eggsy’s on a mission and didn’t listen to me. He’s being very naughty.”

“You can always spank him when he gets home,” she replied with a shrug, leaning back again, shifting to get comfortable.

Harry quirked a brow at her suggestion but didn’t respond, listening to the all-out fight happening in his ear.

“Lass has good ideas, Harry,” Merlin told him. “You should consider it.”

Harry’s eye rolled and he sighed again, shaking his head.

With the fighting over, Eggsy and Roxy left Michelle’s flat; Eggsy still furious but he knew he had to walk away while he could. Roxy almost shoved him into the taxi and sat down beside him.

“You hurt?”

“No,” he grumbled. “You?”

She shook her head and took his hand. “We’ll debrief with Merlin and by the time we’re done, Harry will be there with Flower and you take the rest of the day off with her, yeah?”

Eggsy sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Harry, don’t forget to remind her about her bear. She wanted me to mend it for her.”

Harry smiled and stood with Daisy carefully on his hip, helping with her jacket then going upstairs. “Already taken care of. Dr. Harry’s orders were bed rest but surely he’ll be fine coming with us.”

Eggsy smiled before he could stop the reaction and huffed a little laugh. “You’re the best.”

Harry just chuckled, taking Daisy outside to the waiting taxi at the curb. He made sure she was comfortable with her leg propped before buckling her. Terry waited until she was settled before pulling away from the curb.

################

Back at the manor Eggsy and Roxy met Merlin in his office for their debrief. Roxy gave him the paperwork she managed to grab while Eggsy was busy fighting Michelle’s husband Sam.

Merlin wasn’t surprised to find forged papers ordering Michelle’s release from the psych hospital, orchestrated by Sam. Now he just had to find out who Samuel Jensen was and who he worked for.

He sent Eggsy to Medical when Roxy told him Eggsy had taken a hit on the head with a large wooden paddle. Eggsy didn’t want to waste time with an exam, he felt fine, but didn’t argue because he knew Harry would just turn him around and send him.

After getting diagnosed with just a lump on the head and orders to ice it, Eggsy went upstairs to his room finding Harry lounged on the bed with Daisy tucked and sleeping beside him; her bear hugged close.

Again, he smiled before he could stop himself. “I’ll never get tired of seeing Daddy Harry,” he teased, crossing to his dresser for comfortable clothes.

Harry stood and went to him, wrapping Eggsy in his arms tight. Eggsy almost melted back against Harry’s chest, his smile growing, as Harry’s hands started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He almost squirmed when one hand trailed up from his belt, fingers ghosting over his abs and chest, and reached for his tie.

Harry pulled the tie off too easy, making him stop his teasing touches and give an indignant huff at the clip-on tie he held in his hand. Eggsy snorted a laugh, slipping out of his shirt and unfastening his belt.

“You are in so much trouble when we’re alone,” he whispered huskily into Eggsy’s ear, making him shiver again, and stepped away from him back to his spot on the bed.

Eggsy stood for a minute, trying to calm his erection, then changed his suit pants for a pair of pajama pants; sitting up against the headboard carefully so he wouldn’t disturb Daisy and wake her. He tried not to smile at the sneer Harry gave the clip-on tie he still held.

“Surely we don’t make these ghastly things.”

“That’s new from R&D. They’ve designed a new comm and wanted to test it but not on a dangerous mission so I volunteered after Merlin told me he found Mum.”

Harry looked over at him over the brim of his glasses, eye stern. “No lover of mine will ever wear one of these abominations from hell.”

Eggsy stifled his laugh behind his hand, an undignified snort escaping making him laugh harder. Harry reached over Daisy and pinched Eggsy’s abdomen. Eggsy turned away from him, unable to stay quiet now. Harry just sighed and shook his head, flicking the offending tie on the lampshade beside him on the nightstand.

“You’ll wake your sister,” he told Eggsy, picking up the newspaper from the nightstand. Eggsy calmed after a minute and settled down beside Daisy to rest for a while and wait for the lump on his head to go away. 

Harry couldn’t help smiling at the pair beside him, proud of the man Eggsy was growing up to become.


	14. Chapter 14

Another honeypot mission fell on Eggsy’s lap. Merlin only gave him the file because every other agent without a mission at the time refused and Kingsman needed to help Statesman stop her.

Harry wasn’t happy about the honeypot part of it, but he knew they had an obligation to keep regardless of his personal feelings. Of course, he didn’t let that stop him from insisting he accompany Eggsy to the States and act as his back-up.

Being apart the night before leaving felt like hell for Eggsy, but he knew Harry had to go back home to pack and get his house ready for his long absence. He tried to go with Harry to help, but Harry reminded him that he too needed to pack and it would do better for Eggsy to spend the night before with Daisy.

Eggsy finished packing clothes, weapons, and other necessities then called Dr. Selens to tell her she could bring Daisy now. As the line rang unanswered, Eggsy grew worried. When the voicemail picked up, he sighed and ended the call; getting up to his feet and leaving his room to find Daisy.

Going down the hall, three rooms down, he stopped outside the open room and peeked inside; not seeing Daisy or any of her many toys. He sighed, thinking he had the wrong room, and went farther down the hall to the next room; only to find it empty as well.

“What the hell?” he mumbled, turning to go downstairs. “Merlin, you there?”

“Down with R&D at the moment, why?”

“Did you switch Daisy and Dr. Selens to another room and forget to tell me?”

“No?” he replied unsure, stepping away from the monitors displaying the latest projects. He checked his tablet for any possible notes he could have forgotten about involving the two. “Are you sure you have the correct room?”

Eggsy scoffed at him. “Of course, I had the correct room, three away from mine, yeah?”

He came into the R&D lab, spotting Merlin through the window. Merlin frowned at him. “Have you tried calling?”

“Yes and Dr. Selens didn’t pick up. I got worried and went down the hall lookin’ for them; room is completely empty. No clothes, not a toy anywhere, no sign of Daisy at all. Now please tell me this woman didn’t just up and run off with my kid sister ‘cause if she has, I’m scrapping your mission and going hunting and I’m absolutely certain Harry will come along with me.”

Merlin stepped past him to leave the lab, Eggsy huffed and followed. “Go get armed,” he ordered then tapped a few keys on his tablet when Eggsy ran off ahead of him. “Harry, you there?”

Waiting for a response filled Merlin with unfamiliar anxiety and dread, but thankfully after his second attempt to call Harry’s tired voice replied. “What is it, Merlin?”

“Get up and dressed, the little one’s gone missin’ along with Selens.”

Harry shot up to his feet, instantly wide awake. “Where’s the nearest tube line?”

Merlin checked his notes again, mind racing. “Out at the park.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” he huffed almost breathless, switching his robe for an evening sweater and his pajama pants for slacks. He didn’t have time to fuss with his regular shoes and put his slippers back on before hurrying downstairs and out to Terry.

Merlin rushed off to start working surveillance and try to get ahold of Dr. Selens.

##############

Far across town Dr. Selens brought Daisy, pushing her in a wheelchair this time instead of carrying her like she had been, to a slightly unexpected meeting with a couple and their attorney. The couple was requesting to adopt Daisy, unaware that her foster documents weren’t legal.

But, Dr. Selens felt Daisy would be better off being away from life with Kingsman upbringing. So, she wouldn’t put up much of a protest about signing the papers.

She just had to avoid being found while getting everything done and waiting for a judge to sign off on the adoption. She already had a room at a hotel under an assumed name unknown to Kingsman.

She signed the appropriate paperwork and let the couple take Daisy to introduce her to her new home; having to force herself to ignore Daisy’s sobbing and screams for Eggsy; unable to get away with a broken leg. She was doing it for the welfare of a child, she couldn’t let her heart get in the way again.

Walking away after Daisy disappeared, going back to her car, Dr. Selens drove in the opposite direction toward the hotel where she would be hiding for a while.

#################

The longer they searched for Daisy without finding her, the angrier and more frantic Eggsy became; irritating most of the other agents but worrying those who cared most about him. Merlin worked every resource he could get his hands on, calling upon the Statesman for help as well; after sending one of their own to help with the mission Eggsy had been preparing for; almost pleading with Champ for assistance.

Champ sent Whiskey and Tequila to England immediately. Whiskey got to work with Merlin as soon as possible, helping him run scans of London and everywhere they could think to look. Tequila partnered up with Roxy to search on foot around London.

Eggsy took a car and dragged Harry along with him to search around outside London hoping to find Daisy somewhere. He was furious with himself for letting his guard down and trusting Dr. Selens without knowing her personally. Harry felt guilty for speaking so highly of her and recommending her to look after Daisy. He hoped Eggsy wasn’t angry at him though.

But, he worried for nothing. Eggsy would never blame him or be angry with him for Dr. Selens disappearing so suddenly with Daisy. 

Harry let out a sigh, reaching and putting a hand on Eggsy’s thigh; stopping the anxious shaking. “You’ll wear a hole in something.”

“I know, just I gotta find her, Harry. We’re the only ones she’s got who truly love her and care about treating her right. How do we know she wasn’t taken back to Mum and they’ve disappeared off with her?”

“Surely Dr. Selens wouldn’t be that stupid. I mean, she’s certainly going to be punished for this fittingly, I promise you that. I can also promise we’ll find her and have her returned safely to you.”

“Us, Harry,” Eggsy corrected, shaking his head. “She’s both ours. You love her, yeah? Don’t discount yourself like that.” He reached down and took Harry’s hand tight, bringing up his extensive training to search for and find Daisy to bring her back home to their family.


	15. Chapter 15

The search for Dr. Selens still came up empty after two weeks, leaving Eggsy in a despondent state. When he received a letter from the foster care agency telling him about Daisy’s adoption, he went on a furious rampage around the manor; destroying everything he grabbed.

Both Harry and Merlin tried to stop him and calm him down, both got a punch to the jaw for their efforts; but neither faulted him. They understood he was devastated and losing his mind was the only way he knew how to react at the time.

His rampage came to a stop when Roxy shot him with one of the new beanbag guns; getting him between his eyes and sending him sprawled to his back on the parlor floor. Harry just sighed at him and shook his head, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Good shot, Roxy.” Merlin told her with a slight grin at Eggsy’s prone body star fished out in front of them.

Eggsy sat up with a groan, holding his forehead where he’d been hit. “What the fuck was that for?!” he shouted, glaring at his supposed best friend who had just shot him.

“Because you needed to be subdued before you hurt yourself or someone else,” Harry replied easily, offering a hand to help Eggsy back to his feet. “You’ve caused quite a ruckus and a mess.”

Eggsy huffed at him, hands going to his hips. “That bitch signed my sister out of my life illegally.”

“Unfortunately, her actions were legal.” Eggsy huffed again, turning away from Harry with a helpless groan. “She is a legal foster parent and technically it was out of her hands; she couldn’t refuse. When we find her, I assure you she’ll still be punished; she should have informed you at the very least and she chose to be sneaky about it.”

“I’ll never see my sister ever again, Harry. You of all people should totally understand why I’m so pissed, right?”

Harry nodded, reaching for Eggsy and tugging him in close and holding him tight. Eggsy surrendered to him, huffing against Harry’s chest. “I completely understand and I’m so sorry I can’t do anything to fix this. I’ll call around and find out her adoptive family, see if I can’t talk to them and get their permission for you to see Daisy.”

Eggsy stepped back, hugging his arms around himself, and shook his head. “Don’t bother, they won’t agree to it, yeah?” He let out a huff and walked away, his head hung, feeling like his only option was to give up and hope Daisy eventually was happy enough to forget about him.

They watched him shuffle away and go back upstairs, disappearing into his bedroom. Eggsy took off his suit, not wanting it to wrinkle, and slid into bed burrowing in the blankets to shut the world away.

Harry turned and started away to help everyone trying to clean the messes Eggsy left in his wake, knowing to leave him alone for a little while before going upstairs to him. Merlin took off to his office to look for the legal files concerning Daisy and to see if he couldn’t find her adoptive parents. Roxy was torn between helping clean and going after Eggsy, but cleaning won the battle when Harry came through and gave her a trash bag; telling her to follow him to throw things away.

#################

Eggsy stirred feeling his blanket burrow being tugged by a persistent set of hands. He groaned and yanked it away, rolling himself into a tight blanket burrito; digging down deeper into the warmth and seclusion.

The mattress lifted suddenly and Eggsy let out a yelp as he was dumped into the floor, getting more tangled in the blanket. He got his head free and glared at trainee Steven’s grinning face. Steven almost cackled at him, giving him a hard smack; infuriating him more.

“Are you still alive under there you pussy?” he taunted, shoving at him.

Eggsy tore himself out of the blankets and gave chase when Steven ran away cackling madly. He snatched up a piece of broken banister and yelled after Steven manically. Merlin stepped around a corner, instinctively holding out his arm as Steven ran toward him; clotheslining him onto his back as he collided with his outstretched arm. Eggsy caught up to Steven, banister piece up and ready to swing. Merlin effortlessly caught it and snatched it from him.

Merlin’s livid yelling brought everyone to see what was going on; nobody expected to find him yelling at Eggsy of all people, face and bald head red with fury. Harry stepped up frowning concerned, seeing Steven still on his back groaning; his own face red from the unexpected blow to his throat. Eggsy at least had the decency to look contrite as Merlin berated him for his admittedly immature behavior.

“I’ve just about had it, Unwin,” Merlin nearly spat at him. “I won’t terminate you ‘cause you do better than most, but you’re on probation until further notice. No missions, you’ll stay yourself in your office and work reports unless there’s a meeting you need to be present for, understood?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy mumbled, embarrassed that everyone was watching the scene; but more embarrassed that Harry was there to witness it.

“What was that?”

Eggsy sighed, a deep blush spreading on his face. “Yes, Merlin, sir,” he corrected. “I understand and I’m sorry.”

“Upstairs with you then.” Merlin ordered then turned to lay down Steven’s punishment as Eggsy made his getaway. “Mr. Roberts, you’re on probation as well. You’ll stay to your training and leave everyone the fuck alone.”

He didn’t wait for a response, returning to his task of taking damage inventory.

Harry stepped into the room and shut the door, shutting out prying ears. “I haven’t heard you shout like that since the service.”

Merlin huffed at him. “I know you tend to give the boy a little bit of special treatment but he’s been behaving like mad and honestly, it’s not something that you need to just look past here, Harry.”

“I’m well aware and had plans to talk to him when he’d calmed down. What caused that out there though?”

“He was chasing Roberts with a club like a madman. You might have luck finding out why better than me though. I’m sure it wasn’t undeserving.”

Harry nodded and stepped out, finding a crowd trying to listen outside the door. “Don’t any of you have work to do?” he asked. The look in his eye made the crowd disperse quickly.

Upstairs Eggsy was back in his blankets. He huffed when the mattress dipped and shifted, signaling an invader into his cocoon. Harry’s familiar cologne pushed away his fight response though and he sighed as Harry pushed his way into the blankets with him and held him.

“That was quite the show,” Harry soothed his hands over Eggsy’s arms slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so upset.”

“He came in fucking with me, pushed the wrong button when he smacked me; after he picked up the mattress and dumped me off my own fucking bed. He called me a pussy, but everyone calls me names here.”

“You have my express permission to punish him during the training courses. Make him suffer if you see fit.”

Eggsy turned in Harry’s arms, curling up against his chest. “I’m really never gonna see Daisy ever again, ain’t I?”

Harry sighed, holding him tight, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “We’re going to try and get you visitation with her. We have no idea what her adoptive family is like, they very well could agree because you’re not the one who has hurt her so much. I’m working on getting your mother back under professional care so nobody has to worry about an abduction attempt from her or that Sam fellow. I’d like to take him man to man myself honestly.”

He tightened his hold when Eggsy sniffled into his chest and clinged to him; devastation winning over again. Harry desperately wanted to fix everything for his young lover and set his life back to the happiness he was finally getting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first attempt at smut. fair warning, it's probably laaaaaaame lol.

Harry brought Eggsy home for the weekend knowing he had to get Eggsy away from the manor for a few days while everyone calmed down again. Merlin wasn’t angry with him anymore, he was always quick to get over anger, but Roberts seemed intent on being annoying.

Eggsy came downstairs, fresh out of a shower, wearing a loose pair of pajama pants and an oversized hoodie. Harry smiled adoringly at him, but when he spotted the fuzzy lip print socks on Eggsy’s feet; he had to stifle a laugh.

“Hush, you,” Eggsy laughed, curling up to Harry’s side on the couch; his arm hugging around Harry’s middle tight. “They’re too big for Roxy so she pawned them off on me. They’re cozy and warm.”

“They are a little cute, but as long as they’re warm, right?”

Eggsy grinned at him, bending his knees up into Harry’s lap to snuggle closer when Harry grabbed the old afghan off the back of the couch and bundled him up snug. Eggsy was chilly even under his warm clothing and in front of the fireplace and Harry wasn’t having any of that discomfort for his young love. Eggsy lifted the cap of the hoodie over his still damp hair for more warmth, burying his face against Harry’s neck.

He grew up learning how to bundle himself against the cold; they never could afford a winter electric bill growing up; and he couldn’t break himself of the habit now as an adult. He didn’t want Harry spending unnecessarily on him for anything.

It was probably just coincidence that Harry preferred to use the fireplace instead of the electric heater to warm their home, but Eggsy wanted to think it was because he insisted on not wasting electricity; especially since he didn’t own Harry’s house.

“What would you like for dinner tonight?”

Eggsy shrugged, letting out a slow breath; feeling Harry squirm ticklish made him grin. “Just whatever you’d like. I’m not picky.”

“I very well could order squid,” he teased smiling. “Or beef rectum.”

Eggsy laughed, pecking Harry’s chin. “Alright fine, something warm and homey that we can eat and not have to sit apart ‘cause I’m comfortable right here.”

Harry picked up a stack of take-out menus Eggsy left on the side table and leafed through them hoping one would catch Eggsy’s eye and he would choose something more specific. Eggsy didn’t realize Harry was helping him learn he could finally make his own decisions about his daily life now.

“How is squid anyways?”

“Rubbery and chewy on a good day; incredibly high society stuff that only prim and proper fools like to eat for the status of society.”

Eggsy snickered, shifting to get a better look at the menus; picking up one from a little Hispanic restaurant not far from the house. Harry smiled when he felt Eggsy’s stomach rumble hungrily.

“This place has the best Mexican rice ever,” he mumbled to himself, looking at all the food options. “And the refried beans with that cheese. But they never give enough of the salsa for the entire plate and always too many crisps. Been craving fajitas but I really don’t want to eat at the table if we can avoid it.”

Eggsy let out an indecisive sigh, now looking from the menu to the kitchen and back; trying to make up his mind. He could hear both Dean and Michelle yelling at him for his indecisive nature but he tried to ignore it knowing he never had to worry about them again. Harry just waited patiently, absently reading the other menus so he wasn’t making Eggsy feel like he had to rush to make a choice.

After a few minutes of back and forth between the kitchen and the menu in his hand, Eggsy looked down at the coffee table, then to the menu, and then back to the kitchen; mind racing as his anxiety started to grow.

“Would you like to have dinner in here?” Harry asked. “We can just as well sit here in the floor at the coffee table as we could in the kitchen.”

“Wouldn’t that make a mess though?”

Harry smiled at him, giving him that all too adoring and loving smile reserved solely for Eggsy. “Well, we do have the living Hoover that is JB, yes?”

“And you have that rule of meals at the dining room table.”

“At headquarters yes, because there’s far too many of us there during meal times. Here at home, I’m quite the opposite; especially if it affects your comfort and peace of mind.”

Finally, Eggsy nodded and picked up a pen to mark what meal he wanted for dinner; moving to plant himself in Harry’s lap after he chose his own food and put the menus aside.

##############

After a slightly indulgent dinner, Harry took Eggsy on his word about the salsa and ordered a few extra so he would have plenty, and an hour of both of them lazing on the couch with full stomachs; Harry forced himself to get up and go upstairs for a hot shower. He knew he shouldn’t have sat in the floor, his old bones protested, but he couldn’t resist giving in to Eggsy on something so insignificant that gave him so much happiness.

He had aspirin and a seemingly endless supply of hot water to deal with aches and pains of aging for a reason after all.

Harry came out of the bathroom, chuckling when he spotted Eggsy sprawled out on the bed; hoodie, socks, and t-shirt in a semi neat pile on the vanity stool. 

“Should I even bother putting on pants yet?” he asked when Eggsy wiggled his ass at him.

He smiled when Eggsy wiggled and tugged on his pants, revealing the tight swell of his round ass. Harry let the towel drop and left it in the bathroom doorway, stepping up to the bed and grabbing a handful of pants; pulling down slowly as Eggsy continued to wiggle out of them.

Eggsy left one leg bent up, hiding his face bashfully under his forearm, and wiggled again.

A glint caught Harry’s eye and he nearly salivated with need when he recognized the bejeweled end of an anal plug nestled neatly between the round globes of Eggsy’s ass. He let out a groan before he could stop the reaction, seeing Eggsy squirm in response; muscles tightening around the plug as he rubbed on the towel under his hips.

Catching sight of the towel just urged Harry on more; it meant that Eggsy anticipated a mess.

“How long has it been there?”

Eggsy smiled at the husky tone to Harry’s voice, it meant he was just as turned on as he was himself. “Put it in after I got out of the shower.”

“This afternoon?” He nodded, hips jerking up when the bed dipped with Harry’s added weight. He let out a quiet whimper when he felt Harry’s finger just barely brush along his stretched rim. “Would you wear this for me away from home?”

He nearly moaned at the thought of roaming around the manor with the plug nestled securely inside him; making him think about Harry with each step and light brush against his insides. His hips moved against the towel and he whimpered again. He desperately wanted to be open and ready for Harry whenever Harry wanted and have no regard for their location.

Harry tugged on the base of the plug, barely moving it. Eggsy gave a full body shudder and he whimpered helplessly; tightening around the plug not wanting to lose the full feeling. Another tug, earning another little whimper; Harry couldn’t get enough of that sound and he needed to hear it often. Eggsy began rutting against the towel under his hips while Harry gently fucked him slowly with the plug; unable to control the noises that escaped his throat.

He felt his orgasm approaching and tried to hold back, wanting Harry inside him and fucking him ruthlessly through it; but he knew he wouldn’t last when Harry lifted his hips and wrapped his hand around his hardness. Harry’s hands moved together, still agonizingly slow, until Eggsy went stiff with his release and let out a helpless noise.

Harry smiled and lowered Eggsy’s hips slowly, rubbing his ass cheeks soothingly as he caught his breath and came down from euphoria again. He tugged the plug free carefully, earning another whimper at the loss, and replaced it with three fingers; letting Eggsy’s body clench around his digits as he moved slowly. Eggsy reached up heavy limbed and tried to toss the bottle of lube back to Harry over his shoulder.

It barely cleared his chin and landed in the bend of his neck, making him huff.

Harry reached and took it, leaning farther for a kiss. “How do you want me, luv?”

Eggsy mumbled unintelligibly and thrust his hips back on Harry’s fingers. Harry chuckled and reached over to the nightstand, rummaging for a condom. Eggsy made a little noise of protest, making him pause and look down at him.

“Nuh-uh,” he managed to get out, clenching tighter around the digits inside him.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh,”

He smiled and took his place between Eggsy’s legs, adding more lube to his fingers; giving Eggsy’s prostate a few strokes, moaning quietly at the whimpering Eggsy didn’t try to keep in, before taking his fingers out and getting a whine of protest.

He leaned over Eggsy’s back, erection nestled between Eggsy’s cheeks, and gave a few teasing thrusts just to hear the younger man whimper and softly plead. He took a moment to lube himself before sinking in with one thrust. Eggsy’s back arched and he moaned with relief as Harry slid easily into him.

Harry laid down on Eggsy’s back, one arm around Eggsy’s chest; the other tucked under a pillow; his large hand holding both of Eggsy’s firmly while he held onto the headboard. Eggsy needed the feeling of almost helplessness against Harry’s strength, being pinned down and held tight. He needed to feel like he belonged to Harry and Harry only.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mingled with Harry’s groaning and Eggsy’s helpless whimpering, urging Harry to thrust harder and deeper; Eggsy pleading to be marked and made Harry’s own. Soon the headboard thumping joined their noises as Harry chased his release, rising up off Eggsy’s back for a better angle, hips almost frantic.

Eggsy let out an almost pained cry as he came again unexpectedly; his body tightening around Harry making his thrusts more shallow, each thrust hitting his abused prostate hard.

Harry lasted just a minute longer before he let out a deep guttural groan, seed spilling inside Eggsy in quick spurts. Both let out a grunt when Harry collapsed boneless against Eggsy’s back, both smiling dopily.

“This is the best way to celebrate today.” Eggsy panted into the pillow.

“Celebrate what?” Harry asked, suddenly afraid that he missed an important date.

“The day you got me out of going to jail and we met, technically for the second time.”

Harry chuckled, landing a kiss in the middle of Eggsy’s back before he pulled out and rolled off of him. “Be a good little tart and grab a wash cloth.” He grunted surprised when Eggsy took his limp dick into his mouth instead of getting a cloth so they could clean up properly, unable to keep his hips from squirming as Eggsy licked and sucked him clean.

Eggsy released Harry with a loud pop, chasing the taste of Harry off his lips, and grinned up at him. “A good whore always cleans off his john with his mouth,” he joked then rolled to get up and get a wash cloth out of the bathroom.

With both clean, cloth and towel thrown toward the bathroom, Harry grabbed Eggsy and pulled him back into bed and held him again. Neither could keep the smile off his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Eggsy woke to the scent of warm food. He smiled as the bed shifted and rolled over onto his back; pushing himself to sit up and take the breakfast tray Harry held for him. Harry smiled at him and settled beside him to eat.

Eggsy picked up the remote and turned on the television. Harry gave him a curious look when he recognized the horror movie Eggsy chose to watch.

“I know, but it’s not totally gory,” Eggsy told him. “I mean, aside from Adrian at the beginning getting his tit bit off and Bev almost drowning in all that blood; but the book is a lot worse.”

“Stephen King has obvious issues with the shit he comes up with for books.”

“He was a lot better when he was on cocaine; his new stuff is kinda weak.”

Harry’s eye rolled and he shook his head. Eggsy reached up and slid Harry’s glasses off, making him stiffen nervously.

“That’s better,” Eggsy grinned at him. “You really don’t have to hide your scars from me, least of all at home.”

“Force of habit,” he replied lamely, looking down at his plate.

Eggsy shook his head, hooking a finger under Harry’s chin; tilting his head to look at him. He gave Harry a soft smile, stroking Harry’s jawline with his thumb slowly. 

“You’re still gorgeous as ever and honestly, it makes you hotter; to me anyways. I like a little bit of a rough look. I’d have more trouble keeping my hands off you at headquarters if you had a bit of scruff or even a full beard. I mean, goddamn it’s a fucking gorgeous look on you.”

Harry quirked a brow at him, a grin pulling at the side of his mouth. “So, I should let myself look like a grizzled woodsman?”

“Yes, fucking please,” he nearly begged, fighting back a groan. “Just for a little while, try it out. I’ll always be ready and willing for a scruffy beard, but well-kept cause you’re you. Makes me squirm just thinking of seeing it.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Eggsy leaned over and kissed him, smile growing, then turned back to his food happily. Harry shook his head again fondly, amazed at what he would do for Eggsy. He often left his comfort zone just to make the boy beside him smile.

After breakfast and showers, the two dressed for the day; both choosing to dress easy since neither had plans to go into headquarters. Harry wanted to burn the godawful winged sneakers Eggsy loved so much; they were just tacky and hideous; but he kept his protests to himself because he was sure Eggsy got enough negativity about everything he did from Dean.

At least Eggsy wasn’t wearing that gawdy gold and black coat; choosing his grey hoodie to slightly match the light grey cardigan Harry wore.

“So, where are you planning on going?” Eggsy asked, smiling when Harry took his hand unashamed.

“We’re going shopping, for housewares. I was thinking about redecorating and I want you to help pick everything out since it’s your home as well.”

Eggsy gave him a curious look. “You’re really on about me moving in, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, pulling Eggsy closer as they crossed the street with a small crowd, holding Eggsy’s hand in both of his protectively. “Yes I am. I want you to be there when I go to bed at night and when I wake in the morning.”

Eggsy grinned wide, stopping Harry for a quick kiss. “Even though I snore like a freighter?”

“Even if your snores woke the ancient souls of former Kingsman.”

“I’ve never decorated a whole house before, fair warning. I could like something completely garish and awful.”

Harry just smiled and led him along.

Their first stop was for a new bed; the queen size at home wasn’t nearly big enough to accommodate Eggsy’s constant squirming.

Harry followed him around the display floor, watching him bouncing around on the mattresses; testing the softness and springs. He couldn’t help smiling at him, enjoying his excitement. It was almost contagious.

He couldn’t even find the need to care that other patrons were sneering at Eggsy’s antics.

Finally, Eggsy found a king size bed that he nearly sank into when he laid down. He let out a loud groan at the softness and comfort of the mattress. “Oh, my fuck, Harry. Come lie down; it’s perfect.”

Harry chuckled and joined Eggsy on the bed, immediately losing himself in the softness. “Oh,” he murmured, squirming a moment and turning to his side; smiling over at Eggsy. “This is very nice. So, this is the one?”

Eggsy nodded, stretching out with a pleased groan; back popping in a couple spots. “Yes, this is it. It’s gonna be a struggle to get me out of this bed.”

“Alright, let’s go find a salesperson and set up for delivery so we can get everything else.”

Eggsy groaned, not wanting to move but sat up and got to his feet; stretching out again and following Harry. He couldn’t resist leaning against Harry while he spoke to the salesperson about purchasing the bed and having it delivered to their home. Harry tried to ignore Eggsy’s roaming hands on his back; Eggsy was happy and in a good mood, he could handle a few public displays with him.

After finishing at the mattress store, they continued their shopping errands. Eggsy found a department store they could get more than a few things Harry felt they needed. Harry felt completely out of place in the large warehouse store, pushing a shopping cart and following Eggsy; fighting the urge to nervously look around, dreading the idea of seeing someone he knew and being caught shopping in such a place.

Eggsy had plenty of experience in the cheaper shopping area and led Harry around; unashamedly sitting on the end of the cart as Harry pushed, occasionally reaching out and plucking items off the shelves.

“I almost want to suggest getting some more towels while we’re here, but I know you. You don’t like the cheap cotton ones so we’ll order your fancy ones back at home.”

“Yes, thank you,” he replied, holding back an indignant snort at the cheap towels and bath items.

“Ooh, fizzy balls!” Eggsy’s happy tone interrupted Harry’s sneering. “And bubble bath, salts, oils. They have them all!”

Harry didn’t try to stop him from nearly clearing the shelves of bath stuffs. It clearly made Eggsy happy and he wouldn’t stop that. He couldn’t help smiling at him.

“Should we look into getting a hot tub as well then?” he asked only half teasing.

Eggsy looked up at him dumbly, eyes comically wide. “Shut up, we are not getting rid of that nice claw foot tub.”

“No of course not, it’s an antique. But if we take out the shower stall, we’ll have room. Or gut the guest bathroom upstairs and put it there.”

Eggsy grinned at him, assuming he wasn’t serious. He could play that game well. “Alright, let’s take out the shower stall then; can’t leave guests without a toilet, right?”

Harry just nodded and pushed the cart again, now able to ignore the feeling of everyone staring at him; going over plans for remodeling the in suite. He couldn’t believe he was so willing to go to such extremes just because he happened to fall head over heels in love with someone else and want to do anything and everything to make his love happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talks about miscarriage here.

Eggsy stood at the bottom of the attic access stairs looking up into the nearly dark attic above; arms crossed nervously; waiting for Harry to find whatever it was he went up to find. He knew he should go up and help Harry, if anything he should be there just in case something fell and Harry was injured.

But fear kept him cemented where he stood.

“You alright, yeah?” he called up; his tone almost weak as he felt.

“Yes, I’m just looking for an old photo album,” Harry replied, appearing at the top of the stairs. “You can come up if you’d like; nothing up here but boxes of old stuff and plenty of dust.”

Eggsy shook his head, biting anxiously at his thumbnail. “Huh-uh,” he mumbled, tightening his hold on himself; memories of Dean locking him alone in the dark attic for hours threatening to overtake his mind again. “We don’t do that.”

Harry frowned concerned but chose to continue his search for the photo album; he had numerous pictures of Lee that he wanted to give to Eggsy.

Eggsy closed his eyes and blew out a breath through his nose, squirming back and forth where he stood. Dean tortured him with old tales of an attic monster that preyed on small children; and Dean often used that fear as a form of punishment for anything Eggsy had done, no matter how big or small. He would lock Eggsy in the attic, taking out the lightbulb so there was no hope of seeing anything, then he and his gang would go about the house banging on the ceiling and taunting Eggsy about the monster coming for him.

He could almost hear the monster scratching and clawing at the walls.

“Jesus, you’re white as a ghost; are you alright?” Harry knew by the almost violent way Eggsy tore away from him so startled that he was not alright in any sense. “What’s wrong?”

Eggsy trembled, shaking his head. “Just don’t like attics. They give me the willies bad.”

Harry shut the attic door, making sure Eggsy watched him lock it tight and put the key back up on the top edge of a shadowbox on the wall. He let out a sigh, photo album tucked under his arm, and nudged Eggsy to his side; rubbing Eggsy’s back soothingly as they went downstairs to the front room.

“Go on and bundle yourself, I’ll make tea and then we’ll go through these pictures.”

Eggsy sat on the couch, glad that Harry replaced the old one with a bigger couch so they could sit together easier, bundling himself in the old afghan again. Harry put the photo album on the side table and took a moment to fuss on Eggsy, worried about the terrified reaction he’d had upstairs. Eggsy gave a weak smile when Harry leaned down for a quick kiss, nerves starting to settle.

Making quick work of getting tea, Harry choosing the new electric kettle for the convenience rather than keeping up with changing times; he just wanted to get done and get back to Eggsy’s side, feeling almost empty without him close. He poured hot water into two mugs with tea bags then returned to the front room. Eggsy gave him a moment to settle before planting himself, bundled deep in the afghan, to Harry’s side.

Harry gave Eggsy a firm squeeze then reached for the photo album; putting it in Eggsy’s lap.

The first photo was of Lee, Harry, and Merlin during their army days; Harry being a couple years older than the other two, he was higher up in the ranks. Lee was obviously the lowest rank, in a simple t-shirt and fatigue pants; standing proudly at parade rest between the other two.

“He looks happy.”

Harry nodded slightly. “He was one of the more excited privates. I almost hated pushing his squad so hard during training ‘cause I knew it would diminish any happiness and excitement after a while.”

Eggsy turned a few pages of army pictures, stopping when he came to one of Lee and Michelle’s wedding; Michelle big and pregnant, showing off her bump with a proud smile. It made Eggsy frown.

“I thought Mum got pregnant with me a while after they got married?”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised she never told you,” Harry sighed, idly running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “You came two years after they were married, yes. But they were slightly forced because of the first pregnancy. Supposed to have been twins, a boy and a girl. Lee was over the moon happy about becoming a father. Sadly, Michelle wasn’t happy at all. She felt like she was becoming trapped in a life she didn’t want for herself.”

“What happened to the babies?”

Harry sighed quietly, taking a sip of tea before continuing. “Are you positive you’d like to know?” Eggsy nodded but was afraid of the answer. Harry sighed again. “Michelle caused herself to miscarry. The boy didn’t survive but the girl did. Doctors became suspicious of the cause of everything. She never admitted to them or anyone really but they still took the infant and put her in protective care.”

Eggsy frowned hard. “What made her not do it with me, or even Daisy for that matter?”

“Well, when Lee announced that she was pregnant with you, our dear Merlin took it upon himself to give her a present in the form of threatening her with a painful death if anything happened to any other pregnancy she might have. He barged his way into her prenatal care, making sure he was present for each appointment as she progressed.”

“Even with Daisy, he was there?”

Harry nodded slightly, flipping a few more pages; getting past the wedding photos. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have saved you sooner; we did have to wait until you were of age and you called in for your favor. I would have loved to take Dean out a lot sooner myself but Chester King denied my request multiple times. He was a crooked old fart set in his ways.”

Eggsy moved and planted himself in Harry’s lap, grabbing the photo album again. Harry sat quietly holding him close while he looked through the pages lost in old memories once more.

###############

Wednesday afternoon Eggsy and Harry returned to the manor. Eggsy went up to his room to start packing so he could finally move in with Harry permanently. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face while he emptied his closet, dancing a happy little jig as he worked.

He was singing when Roxy found him.

“You’ll replace Sir Elton soon if you keep that up,” she teased, smiling at him.

Eggsy spun around, grinning wide. He surprised her with a tight hug. “I’m so fuckin’ happy, Rox,” he told her, giving her a pile of clothes to fold and put in the bag on his bed. “I have that special someone and we wanna spend our lives together already. I mean, we went shopping together for housewares and all that couples stuff that happens. I’ve never done anything like that with anyone.”

Roxy smiled and shook her head, helping him pack his clothes. “As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters, yeah?”

Eggsy grinned and leaned to her, giving her cheek a smacking kiss; making her laugh and shove at him. His happiness and joy was almost contagious.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin let himself into Harry’s office, plucking his tablet down on the desk with a sigh; rubbing his forehead frustrated for a moment before speaking; trying to keep his tone civil.

“Why is there a remodeling charge on the Kingsman accounts authorized under your name?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Harry replied smiling smartly at him.

Merlin groaned, sitting in a chair. “You know very well what I mean. You’re remodeling your home but I can’t figure out why.”

Harry chuckled. “You’re the one who kept telling me to act; now that I have, we’ve decided to cohabitate. I decided it was high time my home needed to feel like our home so we did some shopping together.”

“But at such a cheap department store, Harry?”

“His idea, not mine. But we didn’t have to go to fifty different places.”

“You are a love sick pain in my arse,” he grumped, standing to make a drink at the bar. “A complete and absolute royal pain at that you prim bastard.”  
Harry smiled at him, taking a glass from Merlin. Merlin sat down again with a long, put upon sigh. “So, any other surprises I should know about then?”

“I may have let Katie’s existence slip.”

Merlin groaned loud. “Goddammit Harry!” he almost shouted. “We aren’t supposed to discuss that.”

“I know, and it was by accident. I wanted Eggsy to have some photographs and I forgot about the wedding photographs. Of course I couldn’t lie to him with the proof right there in front of his eyes.”

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him she’s currently employed by Kingsman.”

Harry shook his head. “No, whether or not I know her location never came up.”

He laughed when Merlin let out a growling groan at him and downed his scotch.

While the two discussed the remodel and Merlin continued to tease Harry for being so stupidly in love, Eggsy made his way to Harry’s office going immediately to the bar for a drink; draining a glass in one frustrated gulp and groaning.

“I’m fuckin’ killin’ Roberts,” he grumbled, making a second glass. “He kept shootin’ at friendlies at trainin’. Wouldn’t listen to shit; he ignored me _and_ Roxy tellin’ him to fuckin’ stoppit. Fuckin’ little wanker.”

“He is right, Roberts is a little wanker.” Merlin put in with a snort. “I don’t think he’s Kingsman material.”

“Then it would seem a good move to get rid of him, correct?”

Merlin chuckled again when he caught Eggsy mimic Harry quietly. “I’ll take care of it.” Eggsy mimicked him as well, too frustrated to act gentlemanly at the moment.

“You know, just because you’re on my blind side doesn’t mean I can’t see those faces you’re over there making.” Harry told him, smiling at the security display on his laptop screen.

Eggsy gave the camera in the corner a smile and the two-finger salute.

“Honestly I don’t get what you see in the boy, Harry,” Merlin teased as he stood, smiling over at Eggsy; getting his own two finger salute for his troubles. “I’ll take care of Roberts; it’ll give me great pleasure getting rid of him.”

Eggsy stood when Merlin shut the door, crossing the room and sitting in front of Harry on the desk. Harry couldn’t resist running a hand up Eggsy’s thigh slowly; smiling at him. “Other than the obvious, has it been a good day?”

He shrugged, slouched where he sat. “Are all trainees as ridiculous as that fucker Roberts?”

“We’ve had more than a couple bad apples but a majority don’t make it far enough. I’m surprised Roberts did as well as he did honestly. You know how those who come from Mummy and Daddy’s money behave.”

“Well, I’ll be glad to be rid of him. He just gets on my nerves. I know I need to work on getting some patience, Merlin tells me frequently so believe me, I fucking know. Just fucking jesus man.”

“Don’t get so worked up over a simple trainee; if they can’t make it, they aren’t worth the stress of caring much.”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head, taking Harry’s wandering hand with a slight grin. Harry smiled innocently. “What, are you ticklish now?”

Eggsy laughed gleefully. “What are you doing?”

“My duty as Arthur, I must make sure my agents are unharmed after a rough day.”

“Oh, so like full on body exams and shit, yeah?”

Harry shrugged, rubbing Eggsy’s knee slowly. “If you prefer.”

“Right here where anyone can just waltz on in and catch us?”

“Doors do lock, you know.”

“Not in a manor full of fucking trained agents,” Eggsy laughed. “Behave until we can go home.”

Harry stood and rounded the desk to the door, grinning as he locked it with a biometric lock. Eggsy got to his feet, watching Harry with an amused grin, hands going to his hips. “How many ways are there into this one room though?”

“Just the attic access and last I was told it’s been sealed shut from here.” He didn’t miss the way Eggsy subtly shuddered uncomfortably. “You seem grateful for that.”

He turned and went to the bar, making a drink for himself and another for Eggsy; beckoning him over to the couch beside him. Eggsy sat, slipping off his shoes, and draped his legs over Harry’s lap with a tired sigh.

“I just don’t like’em and I don’t go snooping up in any of them.”

“Is that something to do with Dean?” he asked. “You only seem to show any kind of nervousness when you’re around something that reminds you of him.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Something like that, yeah. Don’t like talking about it much though honestly. Not right now anyways, if you don’t mind.”

Harry just nodded and held out his hand for Eggsy’s; holding tight. He wouldn’t pester him to talk about anything and would let him discuss it in his own time if he wanted to eventually. Eggsy gave him a grateful smile.

#################

They stayed at the manor until Monday evening. Eggsy was glad to be home again, he missed their comfortable bed upstairs and was getting tired of having to hide their relationship. He understood why they couldn’t tell anyone else, just the two they trusted most to keep the secret, but he still didn’t like hiding.

Eggsy trudged upstairs with JB following on his heels while Harry locked and secured the house again; unlocking the dog flap in the back door before going upstairs as well. Harry paused at the top of the stairs finding Eggsy outside the attic door.

He still wanted to know what Eggsy feared so much about it but he wouldn’t force him to talk.

Eggsy tried the doorknob, finding it still locked, and let out a quiet sigh before going into the bedroom. Harry frowned, worry growing, and followed; working to take off his suit for the evening. Eggsy changed quickly then flopped down onto their bed with a groan. Harry joined him soon after, prodding him under the blankets.

“Should we watch one of those horrible, bloody movies you like so much?”

“You like them,” he teased grabbing the remote, snuggling back into Harry’s arms; getting comfortable. JB came into the room and climbed up onto the bed, pushing his way between them and snorting at Eggsy over his shoulder.

“Now you’ll just have to learn how to share, rat dog,” Harry told JB, giving him a pat on the head. “I won’t hog him if you don’t, agreed?” Eggsy couldn’t help chuckling. JB moved over in front of Eggsy and laid down tucked in his arms. “Good, now stay there please, sir.”

He took off his glasses for the night, reaching over and putting them on Eggsy’s nightstand instead of the one on his side of the bed. Eggsy smiled at him, pecking his chin then squirming to get comfortable and hope he could sleep through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks after getting everything settled at home and starting the installation of the hot tub Eggsy would not believe Harry ordered unless he saw the receipt, and Eggsy’s sparse personal belongings put throughout the house; Eggsy was called to court by a lawyer.

Apparently, Michelle was trying to sue Harry for defamation and slander. Harry wasn’t at all worried, he had plenty to prove that Michelle was unstable. Eggsy had never been through a lawsuit and didn’t know what to expect. He was nervous, but Harry and Merlin both assured that he would be fine in the end of everything.

Merlin and Harry were more worried about their names being listed in the local newspapers.

Eggsy tried to keep his composure, sitting between Harry and Merlin with a Kingsman issued and vetted lawyer, putting together a countersuit to combat Michelle and her lies.

Harry laid a hand on Eggsy’s trembling knee, the touch soothing almost instantly. He felt Eggsy relax more as he rubbed slowly.

“We have mountains of evidence proving Ms. Unwin-Baker-Jensen,” Merlin let out a snort, Michelle’s married name was a mouthful. “Has been extremely abusive since the death of her first husband Lee Unwin. Harry and myself have a long history with Lee, if we could have legally stepped in and interfered with Michelle we would have.”

Mr. Tanas wrote out notes as Merlin detailed the abuse Kingsman knew about.

“Gary,” he looked up at Eggsy.

“Call me Eggsy, please.”

“ _Gary_ , would you be willing to speak to the judge yourself, tell what you’ve been through?”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Harry tapped Eggsy’s knee, a silent reminder to behave and not be snarky. “I ain’t afraid of her.”

“What about Mr. Baker, is he available?”

Harry smiled a little bit. “He’s passed; bad drug deal nearly two years ago. Michelle ID’d the body, nobody was surprised too badly.”

Mr. Tanas nodded slightly. “Gary, how old were you when your father passed?”

Eggsy let out a sigh, fidgeting with a loose strip of leather on the arm of the chair he sat on. Harry rubbed his knee again. Merlin reached and stilled Eggsy’s other bouncing knee, the action making him feel uncommonly nervous.

“I was barely five,” he replied. “Why is that important?”

“Children tend to interpret things not as they really are. The abuse claims, some would say it was merely discipline, right?”

Eggsy sighed at him. “She did worse than spanking my arse when I was a shit.” He stood and started to unbutton his shirt; pushing it away to show the deep burn scar on his side. “Ever been hit by a hot skillet for accidentally spraying water out of the tap? I was eight, doing the dishes. You know how it is trying to wash a spoon right? It goes everywhere if you ain’t careful.”

“Come on, calm down and sit,” Harry soothed, nudging Eggsy back into the seat. He laid his arm on the back of the chair with a sigh; rubbing Eggsy’s shoulder as he buttoned his shirt again. “Do you truly believe a young child would lie about something so vicious?”

“Personally, no. I’ve seen many cases; my questions are just mandatory, issued by the judge himself. He’s going to be tough to convince, just so you’re aware. Mrs. Jensen’s lawyers have a long list of questions, a lot of them deeply personal, and they hit hard to try and slip people up.”

Eggsy just huffed, trying to control his frustration and nervousness. Harry tried to calm him, keeping his touches gentle.

“What do I need to do so she goes back into treatment?”

“Well, the fact that these release orders are forged; if the judge has any common sense, he’ll order her to be admitted again. We can have Mr. Jensen charged, possibly he’ll do time.”

Eggsy nodded slightly and stood. “Sorry, I can’t do this right now.” Harry stood and followed him out of the conference room, going outside with him.

Eggsy almost plopped down on the steps leading to the building, groaning, head going into his hands. Harry sat down more carefully, laying his long legs out and crossing his ankles, hugging Eggsy to his side.

“I know that was bad, I shouldn’t walk away like that.”

“Well, seeing as you’re new to all of this you did better than one would naturally assume. Merlin will handle it from here, don’t worry. You know how ruthless he can get when he’s determined to win. He should have been in law school instead of the army but he’s not a conniving little liar like attorneys are; when it’s something important like this.”

Eggsy shrugged, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. “Think I’ll get to see Daisy with all this going on?”

“We’ll try but I can’t guarantee or promise anything I don’t have control over.”

He sighed and leaned into Harry, tucking his head on Harry’s shoulder; feeling like that terrified little boy he tried to leave in the past. All Harry could do was hold Eggsy whenever Eggsy allowed him to and try to protect him from being hurt again.

###############

Harry woke alone, hearing JB carrying on in the hallway; yipping and giving his want to play bark. With a sigh he rolled out of bed, grabbing his robe, and went to investigate and find out why Eggsy seemed to be ignoring the dog.

He was surprised to find Eggsy sitting in front of the attic door; knees up to his chest and JB barking at him to throw the rope toy beside him again.

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking up at the cabinet for a moment; seeing the attic key still where he kept it.

Eggsy nodded stiffly. “Nightmares. Didn’t wanna wake you and make you worry though. Just gotta guard the door, make sure nothing gets out, yeah?”

Harry gave him an uneasy frown, immediately worried that Eggsy had heard a burglar and now had them locked in the attic. “Should we inform the authorities then?”

“They can’t keep him locked up.”

“Is the door locked?” Eggsy nodded again, clenching a fist slowly. “Who’s in there?”

Eggsy just shook his head then buried his face into his arms; hiding away from his fears again. Harry sighed but turned to go about his morning routine knowing there wasn’t much he could do to help Eggsy at the moment. He couldn’t do anything unless Eggsy was willing to talk about it.

He contacted Merlin and had him scan the security feeds throughout the house and check for intruders; telling him to check the attic more carefully for whatever Eggsy was trying to keep inside. When he got out of the bath, Merlin reported that the house was empty; aside from Harry and Eggsy.

It just made Harry worry more; knowing how stressful the upcoming court meetings would be on Eggsy he could only hope Eggsy wasn’t considered for being put in psych care alongside Michelle. He dressed and left the bedroom, finding Eggsy still sitting in front of the attic. He let out a sigh, landing a kiss on Eggsy’s head, then went downstairs to start breakfast hoping food would lure him out of his head.

While busy at the stove Harry felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled, taking Eggsy’s hand in his free one, and turned for another little peck. Eggsy let out a sigh, tucking himself against Harry’s back; feeling safer being close to him again.

“Hope you’re hungry, I can practically hear your stomach yelling for food.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, tightening his hold; his stomach grumbling as if on cue. “When we get done, we can go snug right?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against the soft sweater Harry wore. “There’s some shit that’s been eatin’ at me but I wanna snug while I’m on about it.”

Harry laid the spatula down and turned in Eggsy’s hold, hugging him tight; landing a little kiss between his eyes. “You never have to ask to be held, luv. Of course we can spend the day snugging together; as long as you want.”

He turned back to the stove, this time with Eggsy tucked to his side; going back to cooking breakfast and waiting patiently for Eggsy to get his mind to slow enough he could talk about what was bothering him so much.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry picked up the next honeypot mission. He was posing as a wealthy buyer to get in with a suspected trafficking ring. Merlin offered their help in favor of the courts listening to their request regarding Michelle; he would send their best agents to gain trust and information for the police and help take the ring down.

Merlin gave similar buyer assignments to the other agents around the table, stopping between Eggsy and Harry with a sigh. “I hate doing this knowing your past, but we need someone in with the victims. Think you can handle it?”

Eggsy fought the reaction to fidget and took the folder Merlin offered. “We’re gonna jump before there’s any chance of heavy shit, right?”

“That’s the plan, but we can’t guarantee it’ll go as we’ve discussed; as you well know,” Harry told him, reading his own file. “You can look within their target age range; God knows you can dress like a seventeen-year-old still with those shoes and jackets of yours. You would be the best hope of initial infiltration, get us in and we’ll do the wet work. All you have to do is look young enough to take then let us get their location; we’ll be there before you’re up for purchase.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath. “Yeah, alright.” He could only hope this mission wouldn’t throw him back into the past he fought so hard every day to forget.

Merlin gave him a slight grin and a clap on the shoulder, proud of the bravery he pushed forward within himself. Harry laid his foot over Eggsy’s gently, stopping Eggsy’s nervous tapping and giving his quiet support and praise.

They discussed the mission over the next two hours before Harry dismissed them. Eggsy wasn’t going to run out of the meeting hall, but he did retreat with some haste; his nerves thinning slowly. Harry gathered his folder and the one Eggsy left on the table and stood to leave.

He paused at the door, looking down at his file again then up at Merlin. “I think it would be fitting for Mr. Bixby to have a cane instead of my usual umbrella. Have R&D start working on one for me. If they even seem like they’re going to mention those clip-on ties, give them a good jolt. Those will not be used in important missions.”

Harry turned and walked away, reading Eggsy’s file as he went looking for him. He checked his own office first, plunking the folders down on his desk, but didn’t see Eggsy anywhere.

Figuring that Eggsy took refuge in his office, Harry locked his door then went down the hall. When he looked into Eggsy’s office he didn’t expect to find him without his shirt and jacket; doing a few exercises to rid himself of pent up stress. Harry grinned a little bit and sat on the couch in front of Eggsy where he was busy with sit-ups; bracketing Eggsy between his legs, feet tucked to Eggsy’s hips.

Eggsy did another rep of twenty before plopping down onto his back with a grunt, huffing exhausted; arms falling out flat.

“We do have a perfectly good gymnasium downstairs, you know,” Harry smiled at him, rubbing Eggsy’s knees. “Perhaps your gym uniform will be more comfortable than your suit?”

“Just buzzy, too much energy. Like I had one of those awful energy drinks everyone likes so much.”

Harry’s smile grew fond as he stood, locking the door then going to sit behind Eggsy’s desk; taking off his shoes and tucking them out of the way. Eggsy got to his feet and trudged over to Harry, taking off his belt and laying it on the desk carefully; making sure the buckle wouldn’t scratch the deep red mahogany wood of the desk.

“Do you have any paperwork you need to do?”

Eggsy shook his head, taking a soft pillow out of his hidden closet and putting it under the desk. Harry helped him get situated and comfortable, only half hidden under the desk; he was too tall to fit all the way, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair soothingly when he laid his head in Harry’s lap.

Sometimes Eggsy just wanted to hide away and be held for a while. Being at headquarters and still hiding their relationship posed some challenges to that, but Harry always seemed to find a way to give Eggsy what he craved without risking being caught.

“Is your nervousness due to the mission?”

Eggsy sighed thoughtfully, quiet for a minute before he shook his head. “No, not yet. I’m sure it’s gonna make the nightmares worse though. I can’t stop worrying about Mum going back to hospital. She needs to go back, that judge needs to order her to do it and make it so nobody can sign her out until she’s better. I want to see Daisy. I know Merlin’s found her and ain’t telling me. I know it.”

Harry sat quietly watching Eggsy, fingers raking through Eggsy’s hair. With a sigh he opened a drawer and found the tablet kept in the drawer. He clicked through a few things then nudged it onto Eggsy’s hand.

“We weren’t planning on showing you until after the courts were settled with Michelle. It’s fairly recent, but this was a few weeks ago. The adopted parents agreed to put in one of those cameras stuffed in a toy and let us link to it.”

Eggsy played the video on the screen, going almost limp with relief when he saw Daisy’s adopted mother helping her with a physical therapy session; seeing her leg without the cast now. She was gentle and easy with Daisy while exercising Daisy’s leg. Daisy seemed happier, Eggsy couldn’t find a shred of fear in her anywhere.

“When can I go see her?”

“When the courts are done with us, you’ll be granted visitations; I’ve been adamant that you’ll be allowed to see her and since you aren’t one of them who abused her, and she’s constantly asking after you, her adopted parents have agreed. They feel it’s for the best for Daisy, that it could help her adjust better if she knew you weren’t abandoning her.”

Eggsy tucked closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shin and putting his head down on Harry’s thigh again; holding the tablet tucked into his free arm. Harry smiled slightly, moving his hand to rake his fingers on the back of Eggsy’s neck; chuckling when Eggsy squirmed ticklish for a moment.

He could only hope giving Eggsy the tablet and access to at least seeing Daisy in videos would soothe him enough he wouldn’t be harmed in the upcoming mission.

#################  
After a successful infiltration and take down, Harry took the information he was able to find and steal to a lead officer; offering Kingsman assistance with any further investigating of more trafficking activity; then left a few files with Merlin before going back to find Eggsy.

Luckily, they decided to strike before Eggsy was brought out and offered for purchase but seeing him still locked in a cage was devastating. He wondered why Eggsy hadn’t been freed yet as he crouched to cut the lock, frowning worried when Eggsy didn’t react to his presence at all.

He reached in, holding Eggsy’s cheek gently. Eggsy relaxed when he opened his eyes and saw Harry again, reaching for him and hugging to him tight. Harry sighed and held him, pushing up to his feet.

Going outside to take Eggsy to the waiting car, Harry took a blanket off a police car and wrapped Eggsy up snug; putting him in the back seat of the waiting Kingsman taxi. “Merlin, I’m going back home. We’re not to be disturbed, I’ll report back when it’s settled again.”

Merlin didn’t look up from his tablet but nodded and mumbled a response; waving Harry off as he walked away. Harry snicked a laugh and got into the taxi, taking Eggsy to his side. He wasn’t expecting to see the clothes Eggsy had put on to be in the floorboard in a careless pile.

“Oh, what will the neighbours think when they see me coming home with a mostly nude young man wrapped in a thin little sheet?” he teased, smiling, nuzzling into Eggsy’s hair. “This will be quite a scandal. They’ll gossip for years to come.”

Finally, Eggsy responded, snicking a laugh against Harry’s chest; holding tight to him. 

They were quiet for the trip back home. Harry took Eggsy inside and upstairs, sitting him on the bed then going to the bathroom to draw a bath for Eggsy; putting in the bubbles, salts, and oils he liked so much. While he watched the bubbles and water fill the tub, Eggsy came into the bathroom, dressed only in his underwear; opening drawers and rummaging inside for a minute before Harry stepped up and guided him to the tub taking his underwear and helping him step in carefully and settle into the hot water.

“You just lie back and relax; I’ll run downstairs and gather you something to eat then I’ll come take care of you; help you relax and forget things again.”

“Will you get in here with me then?”

Harry bent down, smiling, and kissed him again. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what I will do.”

Eggsy grinned, settling back into the water as Harry left the bathroom to gather everything he needed to take care of him. Harry worked quick to make a few snacks and a pot of tea; making sure JB had fresh food and water before going back upstairs to Eggsy. He situated the tray on the vanity stool and put it within reach before stripping down and getting into the tub with Eggsy; holding him tight again, hands roaming slowly over Eggsy’s body.

Eggsy let out a sigh, mind finally settling away from the intense mission, letting himself relax back against Harry; closing his eyes contented as Harry fed him from the tray of food.


	22. Chapter 22

The first court date came before Eggsy was ready, but he felt better knowing Harry would be there with him through all of it. Merlin would be present when he could, but he had to spend more time with the trainees while Eggsy was busy. He was nervous about facing Michelle; Harry assured that he wouldn’t let her or anyone siding with her get close enough to harm him.

While Michelle talked to the judge, Eggsy sat with Harry to wait for his chance to speak.

He let out a sigh and picked up the legal pad on the table in front of him, holding it up so he could speak to Harry and his lawyer without disturbing the judge.

“They ain’t gonna fuck with a jury or nothin’, right?”

“No,” Harry whispered. “Family courts usually don’t have juries, just the lawyers and judge.”

“This shouldn’t take but a few meetings,” Mr. Tanas told him. “It’s pretty much all laid out in your favor. It’s all up to the judge now.”

Eggsy let out a sigh and nodded, knee starting to bounce as his nerves thinned. Harry reached and laid his hand on Eggsy’s knee, caressing soothingly; feeling him calm with the loving touch. Eggsy sighed again slowly, reaching for Harry’s hand and holding tight; resting his chin in his other hand and watching Michelle lie to the judge.

The courtroom doors opened, getting everyone’s attention. Harry and Mr. Tanas had to keep Eggsy from leaping out of his seat when Daisy came in, using a little walker to help her stay on her feet, followed by her adopted parents. Eggsy shook with relief and excitement when the three settled behind where he sat with Harry, reaching for Daisy when Logan put her up on his knees and scooted her closer so Eggsy could reach her.

“Oh my baby,” Eggsy whispered, remembering to keep his voice soft so he wasn’t disrupting anything, leaning to hug her tight. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Logan lifted Daisy carefully and put her over the divider into Eggsy’s arms. Eggsy held her close, trembling again, kissing gratefully on her face. Harry leaned up and whispered to him, reminding him he had to sit quietly and pay attention to the judge; laying his arm around the two when Eggsy turned around again, leaning and pecking Daisy’s head before he turned his attention back to the judge as well.

##################

Hours later everyone got ready to leave court. Eggsy still held Daisy, not willing to put her down and her adopted parents not worried about him having her, keeping tucked to Harry’s side as they walked out of the courtroom and started outside.

Michelle lost her attempt at leaving treatment, infuriating her and Sam. Eggsy and Harry ignored Sam’s taunts, Eggsy too focused on having Daisy again and Harry long trained to ignore unimportant things around him.

Logan and Sabrina followed Eggsy and Harry to the waiting taxi, both trying to keep their surprise from showing on their faces. Harry alone looked well off enough to afford a car; they didn’t expect to see them riding in a taxi.

“How about you take her for a few hours?” Logan suggested, eyeing the taxi skeptically. “We were going out to our lawyer and discuss a visitation schedule and I’m sure she’d find it boring anyways.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, holding Daisy tighter; suddenly expecting Logan to snatch her away and run off with her. “We won’t get in trouble ‘cause it’s not yet legal?”

Logan nodded, folding up the walker; letting Terry take it to put in the trunk. “We can stop by this evening to collect her.”

Eggsy huffed a relieved chuckle, kissing Daisy’s head again before leaning to settle her in the back seat; unable to stop himself from kissing on her face, making her giggle and squirm ticklish; batting at him playfully. While Harry and Logan discussed plans for picking her up later, Sabrina crouched in the open door.

“Now you remember to behave and call us if you need anything.”

Daisy nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. “I wanna stay tonight with you and Harry,” she told Eggsy. “Can I please?”

Eggsy hesitated, looking over at Sabrina unsure. “I don’t think that’s up to me anymore, Flower. You’ll have to ask Miss Sabrina.”

Daisy turned to her with a pitiful frown, already knowing the answer Sabrina would give. “Please?” she begged anyway; clinging to Eggsy’s sleeve. “Just one night?”

Sabrina sighed, frowning. “You have your doctors appointments tomorrow sweetie, remember?” Eggsy felt his heart shatter. “But maybe we can bring you after and you can stay tomorrow night instead?”

Daisy sniffled, looking up at Eggsy. Eggsy sighed, leaning to kiss away the tears on her cheeks. “What if I meet you after you get done with your doctors and bring you home with me?”

Daisy stuck out her little pinky, sniffling again. “Swear,” she almost demanded.

Eggsy chuckled, linking his pinky with hers; kissing their entwined digits. “Swear,” he promised.

Sabrina smiled and stood, going back to Logan so they could get to their car and leave. Eggsy stood out of the car for a moment so he could turn and get inside properly, groaning when he saw Harry now talking to Michelle a step away from the car so Daisy wouldn’t hear anything.

“Sit here and be good,” he told her, leaning inside for another quick kiss before standing straight and shutting the door; stepping up beside Harry, his arms crossed.

“You have balls coming to my son and getting him in your bed after you caused his father’s death,” she spat at Harry. He stood with a smart smile, unfazed by her anger.

Eggsy snorted, rolling his eyes. “She’s really standin’ there blamin’ you for Dad when she killed one of her own babies?” he chuckled, smiling at the look of shock on her face. “That’s right, I know you were stuffed up the twat before me. I always kinda wondered why you never had pictures of you and Dad getting married. But, I can understand you didn’t want your posh wannabes to know you were knocked up before and you were a whale in your dress.”

Harry kept his expression neutral, but he wanted to knock Eggsy upside his head with the cane he still strolled around with.

“I don’t want to think Dad purposely left me, but maybe he was desperate enough to get away from you and he figured Harry would eventually take me in; probably thought it’d be when I was little but then I wouldn’t be allowed to bounce around on his dick whenever I please. I should probably be grateful that Dean had me on the streets so young, turned me into quite the little cockwhore; kinda like you, yeah? Like mother, like son? Wanna know the best thing about getting dicked down with Harry?”

Harry let out a slow breath, glaring daggers at Eggsy over Michelle’s shoulder. Eggsy just grinned and continued to taunt her.

“The best thing is Harry doesn’t make me do the rounds with his mates. I get his dick and his alone, any time I want. I’ve even started wearing a butt plug every day so I’m always open and ready so he can just bend me over and fuck my brains out.”

Michelle let out a ferocious scream and turned on Harry, pounding on him livid. Harry stepped out of her reach, cane ready to swing on her. Eggsy grabbed her around her hips and slammed her down as hard as he could; knocking her head against the curb. She let out a pained shout as Sam stepped in to attack. Eggsy stunned him before he could swing, hitting him and Michelle with an amnesia dart.

Harry huffed at Eggsy, directing him to the waiting taxi. “That mouth is going to get you into shit your arse will pay deeply for.”

Eggsy chuckled when Harry almost pushed him into the taxi, settling beside Daisy as Harry rounded to the other side to get in; fighting a grin at the glare Harry sent him over Daisy’s head.

“You just wait and see, young man,” Harry threatened, reaching and flicking Eggsy’s ear; letting him know he wasn’t actually angry.

Eggsy just smiled and leaned over to kiss him then turned to love on Daisy again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this one to be longer but I have a headache from hell rn so, yeah. hopefully longer one tomorrow.

Eggsy woke in a good mood. He had plans to pick up Daisy that afternoon and he was permitted to keep her for the entire week off school. But when he saw Harry sitting in the armchair in the corner, a sly little grin on his face, he knew he was in for something.

Just to make things fun and give Harry a hard time, Eggsy rolled out of bed and darted off out of the bedroom. Harry just sighed and pressed a button on the remote in his hand; his smile growing when he heard Eggsy yell out and tumble down a few steps on the stairs. He stood and went after Eggsy, finding him sprawled out on the first landing of the staircase, panting and looking around; his eyes wide.

Harry pressed the button again. Eggsy shouted and flailed, feeling an unfamiliar vibration in his pants. Harry smiled and sat on the top step, pressing the button a couple times just to watch Eggsy flail.

When the vibrations stopped finally, Eggsy laid panting; looking up at Harry’s grinning face. “What the fuck?”

Harry took a little box out of the pocket of his robe and flicked it down to Eggsy. “Every time you mouth off, you’ll get a jolt.”

Eggsy read the box, seeing it was for a vibrating anal plug. “When did you do this?”

“After you passed out last night. You truly are a lightweight with your allergy medication. I nearly had to carry you upstairs.” He smiled and pressed the button again just to see Eggsy squirm.

Eggsy laughed helplessly when the vibrations stopped. “You bastard.”

“Keep it in for today and if you’re good, we’ll take it out at night while you sleep and since we’ll have a minor in our home for a week; I suggest you behave.”

Eggsy managed to haul himself up to his feet, grunting as his legs felt like jello, and went back upstairs to get dressed for the day. He planned to misbehave at every opportunity before he had to collect Daisy for the week.

He almost went to his knees when Harry pressed the button again while he was at the toilet; causing a mess. “Goddammit, Harry!” he laughed, grabbing a wad of toilet paper to clean the toilet rim.

“I may give you a few unprovoked runs, just for my own enjoyment.”

Eggsy just gave him a smile and a two-finger salute as he collected clothes for the day.

Harry behaved and let Eggsy get through breakfast and the ride to the manor without pressing the button; giving him a false sense of safety from punishment. Eggsy started up for his office to finish work on his back-log of AAR’s for Merlin. He was nervous when he heard Harry in the hallway, instinctively clenching around the plug and holding his breath; hoping he wouldn’t get a jolt while he was at headquarters.

Harry just smiled at him when he paused at his office door seeing Eggsy nearly sweating; his eyes wide and body tense. He passed without pressing the button only because he had eye on Merlin and didn’t want his fun to end too soon. Eggsy groaned relieved and let himself relax.  
His first slip up came at lunch. He took his place beside Harry, groaning at the building headache he felt. Without thinking he laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder, rubbing between his eyes.

Seeing he was in pain though; Harry allowed the minor oversight of his PDA rules. Eggsy sighed quietly, smiling when Harry reached up and patted his cheek.

“I’m so close to just shooting these goddamn trainees. I mean kill shots. They’re determined to piss me off.”

“Well, you can request reassignment. I do need an assistant; I’ve been delaying choosing someone and Merlin has been rather put off with me over it.”

Eggsy groaned and sat up again. “I’ll lick boots if it got me away from those fuckers. I do not have the patience for them and Merlin can suck my hole if he thinks it’ll get me any putting me on trainee duty.”

Harry nodded, giving him a smile; playfully taking the remote out of his breast pocket and putting it on the table just to see Eggsy’s nervous reaction. He wasn’t going to press it when Eggsy was with a large group, he wasn’t that mean.

“Are you enjoying your new toy then?”

Eggsy couldn’t help laughing, relieved when Harry left the remote alone. “It’s definitely odd feelin’ but I think I’m used to it now. Makes me wanna drop to my knees if I bend just right though.”

Merlin just smiled, looking up when a commotion started in the dining room; seeing a few agents carrying on excited about something and one gleefully collecting money from the others.

He sighed when he realized his and Eggsy’s hidden relationship was now out in the open. They saw the closeness between him and Eggsy and it was probably obvious to everyone now.

When Merlin joined them, Harry took a five out of his pocket and gave it to him without saying anything; just sighing quietly and reaching to take Eggsy’s hand openly, a part of him relieved that they no longer had to hide.

“Wait, what?” Eggsy asked, looking at their joined hands stunned then up at Harry. “I thought we shouldn’t here?”

Harry shook his head, giving him a smile. “Well it seems our colleagues have found out and have accepted us. But, let’s keep the truly heavy PDA for the bedroom, yes?”

Eggsy grinned big, tempted to lean over and give Harry a kiss but thinking that was something he wasn’t comfortable with yet. Instead he squeezed Harry’s hand and nudged a touch closer to him.

Lunch was served, distracting Eggsy away from his headache. He got to enjoy Harry being a little more loving with everyone around now; Harry gave him a few little touches occasionally and snuck in a couple kisses.

After eating and the dishes being cleared away, Eggsy and Roxy left the head table to sit with a few friends; neither were in a rush to go back to the trainees right after finishing a meal. Harry and Merlin were distracted talking about Eggsy’s reassignment; Harry didn’t see one of the lower agents come up and quick hand the remote he forgot was still on the table.

Smith didn’t know what the remote was for, but he wanted to find out what about it made Eggsy look so nervous when Harry brought it out. He grinned and stepped out of the dining room; hiding around a turn and peeking in at Eggsy, pressing the button.

Eggsy startled everyone when he yelled out suddenly and almost went to his knees; grabbing hold of Roxy to stay on his feet. Smith released the button when everyone stopped and stared at Eggsy; Harry and Merlin went to him concerned.

He pressed the button again, this time sending Eggsy to the floor.

Harry checked his pockets for the remote, frazzled and worried when he didn’t find it. Smith quickly ran off to hide with the remote, intent on getting Eggsy to drop every chance that came along.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry searched for the remote for hours but didn’t find it anywhere. He checked the security cameras thoroughly but couldn’t see anything; being half blind had its hardships. He asked Merlin to check, but even Merlin didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

Eggsy tried to remove the plug after repeated jolts but his near panic made it too difficult. Harry sent him to Medical, almost panicking him more at the thought of staff knowing what he had stuck inside his body. He wouldn’t let staff examine him though, too embarrassed.

The head doctor called Harry down when Eggsy refused medical care but wouldn’t leave the ward. Harry came to Medical with Merlin tagging along to find out what was happening, sighing when he saw Eggsy pacing the exam room.

“So, what’s the problem?”

Eggsy huffed at him, pausing just a moment before pacing again. “Your little game backfired bad.”

Harry almost snorted at the drastic understatement. “Well, if it’s worth anything, I am sorry about that. But I highly recommend you allow someone to help you; remember you’re supposed to pick up Daisy at two.”

Eggsy groaned frustrated, leaning on his hands against the exam table.

“What the hell is going on?” Merlin asked, looking between the two; arms crossed and his tablet tucked under one arm. “It might help me fix this if I knew what I was looking for.”

Eggsy stood straight, glaring at Harry. He couldn’t be too angry though; Harry did look like he truly felt bad for being the cause of his discomfort. He groaned and almost buckled when the plug vibrated again, startling Harry and Merlin.

Harry caught him and almost pushed him down onto the table, pinning him easily to allow Merlin to step up and quickly strap his ankles to the table; he grabbed Eggsy’s arms and pinned them tight. Eggsy yelled furious at being pinned and having the plug continue to vibrate inside him. Merlin stepped out of the way when the head nurse came into the room ready to help.

“Behave or you’ll be sedated and you’ll miss your chance to get Daisy,” Harry told him, bending down to speak to him quietly. “Didn’t you swear you’ll be there?”

Eggsy almost growled at Harry, struggling when the pressure from the plug suddenly disappeared and the vibrations stopped; unable to control the stunned reaction. Harry huddled around him, trying to calm him down knowing how embarrassed Eggsy had to be feeling. He couldn’t help feeling devastated that he was the cause of Eggsy’s distress.

The nurse took the plug without comment, long accustomed to extracting oddities out of agents, and left the room to complete a medical report.

After a while Eggsy calmed again, Merlin unstrapped his ankles and helped him sit up; his expression still almost blank. Harry still looked too guilty, unable to look at Eggsy and Merlin.

Eggsy let out a huff, groaning quietly, and stood to put his pants back on. Harry stepped up to help him, seeing it hurt to move, still avoiding looking at Eggsy.

He sighed before turning to leave, catching Harry’s hand and giving it a little squeeze; silently telling Harry he wasn’t mad at him for the incident. He wanted to find whoever took the remote and tortured him.

Merlin watched Eggsy leave then turned to Harry. “I’ll assume you’ve learned your lesson and you’ll keep bedroom activity where it belongs and I’ll make sure nobody speaks about this even though they should already know not to say anything.”

“Yes,” he replied with a nod then walked away.

Merlin groaned, steeling himself for a moment before leaving the room to speak with the medical staff and remind them of the confidentiality agreements they all signed.

#################

At 2:30 Eggsy arrived at Daisy’s last doctor’s office, calmer now that he wasn’t being tortured by his and Harry’s attempt at fun. He sat in the waiting room, tucking into a seat out of the way, and took out his phone; seeing he had a few texts from Harry almost pleading with him to not be angry about everything that happened.

Eggsy smiled a little bit, not used to someone feeling guilty for their actions against him. It just made his love for Harry deepen.

_‘I ain’t mad at you. You didn’t let the remote get taken.’_

_‘I know but still. My actions directly caused you pain and suffering. That will never be my purposeful intent where you’re involved.’_

_‘Harry, honestly, I know. Really, I do. You’d be the last person to hurt me on purpose, right?’_

_‘Yes, I will never ever purposely do anything to harm you. That much I can indeed promise without doubt. You caught my heart, that damned grin and those puppy eyes you give me. I’m defenseless against you.’_

Eggsy laughed, getting the attention of the patients waiting for appointments and the receptionists at the desk. He looked around at them with a grin, giving a little apologetic wave before turning back to his phone; flicking his nose and feeling a blush spreading on his face.

_‘I’ll keep your heart tucked safe, don’t worry. I ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to it, swear.’_

_‘Are we going to have to do one of those silly pinky swears Daisy insists on?’_

He laughed again, getting more looks and a few muttered grumbles from an older couple. He rolled his eyes at them, letting out a scoff.

_‘Do you trust my word?’_

_‘Of course I do, I have absolutely no reason not to trust you.’_

_‘Then pinky swears aren’t needed, let those stay with Flower.’_

_‘Aren’t? Surely you mean that horrible other word.’_

Eggsy snickered and sent him the two-finger emoji and a heart, putting his phone away and standing when a door opened and he spotted Sabrina coming out of the exam halls with Daisy. She limped away from her walker, arms up for him. Eggsy scooped her up carefully and hugged her tight; making her giggle when he kissed her cheek.

“We’ve run into a slight issue with her physical therapists. They can no longer have her as a patient so until I can get her with someone else, she’ll have to have exercises at home.”

“I know some PT folks; we use them at work. If you want, I could ask if someone there can take her for a patient. It won’t be any charge either and I’ll take care of it if there is any.”

Sabrina sighed thoughtfully, seeing clearly how much Daisy and Eggsy loved each other and depended on each other for support and comfort. It helped her see Eggsy wasn’t a threat to Daisy and wouldn’t be in the future.

“How are you going to manage that?” she asked. “I thought you worked at a tailor shop?”

Eggsy grinned slightly, taking a little medal out of his pocket; already having permission from Harry and Merlin to give it to Sabrina and Logan. “It’s a fair bit deeper than that; if you can keep a secret, call the number on the back here and tell the receptionist the agent call you won’t have to worry about anything anymore. I’ll text the call to you because snooping ears in public.”

Sabrina took the medal with a nod, still confused but feeling like she could trust his word. “Do you have everything you’ll need for her?”

He smiled and nodded, giving Daisy another peck. “Did you remember your bear and books?”

“Oh yes, she insisted on those being in her bag,” Sabrina told him with a smile, turning to push the walker so they could go outside to leave. Eggsy followed her, hugging and kissing on Daisy happily. “And I hope you won’t mind she asked to bring her new paint set. She’s always so careful with them and knows she has to put papers down and only at the kitchen table.”

He nodded again, taking Daisy’s little luggage set and her backpack of toys. “I’m sure Harry has tarps as well, she’ll be fine.”

Sabrina helped him take everything to the waiting taxi, making sure Daisy was settled before she returned to her car. Eggsy helped Terry put everything in the trunk then got in the back seat with Daisy, hugging her again and snapping a quick picture and sending it to Harry.

He was happy to be allowed to spend more time with Daisy again.


	25. Chapter 25

The week with Daisy somehow morphed into two weeks after Logan and Sabrina failed to pick her up that Sunday evening. Eggsy and Harry didn’t mind having her longer than anticipated, but it would ease both of them if either could get ahold of her new parents. They tried calling numerous times and Daisy managed to direct them to the house she lived in with Logan and Sabrina; but each attempt came up with nothing.

Concerned, Harry informed the police then called the lawyers and made arrangements for him and Eggsy to keep Daisy at least until her parents were found. Eggsy took up the parental role easily, making sure Daisy got dressed for school and was fed every morning before dropping her off. He picked her up each afternoon and brought her to the manor so he could finish his daily tasks; glad that he had a new position as Harry’s assistant instead of dealing with the trainees.

Every night after dinner and bath time, Eggsy readied Daisy’s bed then he and Harry would tuck her in and Harry would read to her until she fell asleep snug against Eggsy’s side. He would have to help Eggsy slip away after she was snoring so she wouldn’t wake and want them to stay longer.

When she laid snoring quietly, they left the guest room. Eggsy closed the door gently then stepped into their bedroom to change out of his suit into a comfortable pair of pajama pants. Harry already changed into night clothes while Daisy had been in the bathtub but that didn’t stop him from sitting and watching Eggsy with a smile on his face. He did put his glasses away and put his eyepatch on for the night while he watched Eggsy though.

Eggsy put his clothes in the hamper then went to Harry; standing between his knees, reaching to adjust the eye patch to rest more comfortably on Harry’s face.

“You know she’s old enough to handle seeing your face uncovered, I mean she already knows what happened to you. Pretty sure she won’t be mean about it.”

“She’s barely seven, I’m more concerned about it giving her nightmares.”

Eggsy smiled and kissed him, chuckling when Harry hugged his waist and pulled him close; making him have to kneel on the edge of the bed between Harry’s open thighs. Eggsy shifted, putting his knees at Harry’s hips and his arms laid over Harry’s shoulders.

JB barking downstairs interrupted them, making Eggsy groan. He stood from Harry’s lap to find out what the dog was barking at, stopping short and almost stumbling when he saw the attic door wide open. Harry got to his feet, catching him, but didn’t see what scared Eggsy so much; he saw the attic door closed as it had been since the last time he went up. He saw the key unmoved from its spot as well.

Eggsy huffed a breath and closed his eyes for a minute then saw the door closed.

“Fuck I’m hallucinating again,” he mumbled. He groaned rubbed his eyes, hearing JB still barking. He sighed and left the bedroom to find the dog. Harry stood and followed him, finding Eggsy plopped down on his stomach on the couch and JB with a squeak toy.

Eggsy put his legs up so Harry could sit down then laid his legs over Harry’s lap, smiling when Harry reached and rubbed on his ass; kneading firmly. Eggsy almost purred, squirming to get comfortable.

“He was having a fit because his toy got stuck under the sofa.”

Harry chuckled, his hand stopping when Eggsy sat up for a moment to switch positions; putting his head on a pillow in Harry’s lap and snugging close again. Eggsy let out a sigh when Harry put on hand to rub his ass again and the other raked through his hair slowly.

He picked up the remote and turned on the tv hoping to find something to watch until they went to bed.

###################

Two weeks turned into a full month without haring from Sabrina and Logan. Eggsy was granted emergency custody of Daisy. Harry wouldn’t tell him how he and Merlin persuaded the judge working Daisy’s adoption to go in their favor.

After picking Daisy up from school and riding back to the manor, Eggsy took her upstairs to Harry’s office so she could get a start on her homework and he could resume his duties. Harry smiled at the two, turning in the chair, his arms open, as Daisy hurried to him and climbed up into his lap happily. Harry hugged her tight, giving her head a kiss then resuming the conference call with the other Kingsman agents.

“Hey, homework,” Eggsy told her, keeping his voice soft so he wasn’t interrupting Harry’s conference. “Ten minutes.”

Harry stifled a chuckle when she closed her eyes and hugged tighter to him, trying to pretend she didn’t hear Eggsy. Eggsy snicked a laugh and gave her head a kiss before going back to his duties.

By the time Harry was done with his call, Daisy was busy doing homework; still sitting in his lap. He helped her often, keeping Eggsy from worrying about his duties and having to make sure she was alright. He took on a fatherly role so easy and effortlessly that it made him wonder why he hadn’t taken a chance to have children of his own.

Eggsy brought in an armload of files for Harry, almost dropping them down with a sigh. “Merlin says these just need your signature and sent back to him by Wednesday. I’m sure if you’re nice and give him a few kisses he’ll give you ‘til Thursday.”

“Let me get right on that,” Harry chuckled, picking up his pen. “He’ll love me for that one.”

He smiled as Eggsy leaned across the desk for a quick kiss.

“Well I love you without needing kisses, but get to work so he doesn’t turn into a redhead ball of fury.”

Harry laughed, adjusting his hold on Daisy so both could work together at his desk. Eggsy made drinks, giving Daisy a Shirley Temple drink, then settled himself in a chair to wait for Harry to send him off on another errand.

###############

Daisy and Eggsy were both nearly asleep on their feet by the time they finally got to leave the manor and go home. Harry had to stay through dinner and Eggsy wasn’t ready to leave without him; Daisy had fun in the agents’ dining room and ate up the attention she received happily.

When the taxi pulled up outside their house, Harry had to keep Eggsy from falling over exhausted; keeping him tucked in close and carrying Daisy on his hip. She leaned on his shoulder sleeping already. Eggsy almost snored while unlocking the door, trudging upstairs to get Daisy’s bed ready. Harry laid her down carefully, easing her little jeans off but leaving her in her t-shirt so she would sleep comfortably.

After kisses and making sure she was snug, Eggsy went to the bedroom to change into pajamas; making it to the bed before he fell exhausted, groaning when he slid off the side and his knees hit the floor.

“Next time I’m about to give that kid pure sugar, you have my permission to do anything necessary to stop me. I was almost tempted to get her with a bean bag more than once.” He turned with a grunt and sat down. “I kinda suck at this parenting thing, huh?”

Harry smiled at him, putting on a t-shirt and pajama pants then grabbing a pair for Eggsy and stepping up to help him change. Eggsy groaned surprised that Harry easily hauled him up onto the bed and plopped him down.

“If you wanna play, don’t get it in my hair; I’m just gonna lie here like a floppy fish.”

“It’s no fun if you’re not participating,” he replied, taking Eggsy’s pants and underwear after taking off his shoes and socks. 

Eggsy turned onto his stomach and wiggled his ass playfully. “You could try eating me out. It’s a shame we haven’t yet, Harry.”

Harry leaned down and smacked Eggsy’s bare ass, making him wiggle and laugh. 

“Well I’ve told you, get waxed and we’ll discuss it. I do love a good rimming but the thought of all that hair is just off-putting.”

“I barely have peace fuzz,” Eggsy laughed, squirming into his pants. He pulled the blankets down and laid waiting for Harry to finish his nightly routine. “But, if it’ll get your mouth on me, I’ve been waxed before so it won’t be an issue.”

Harry finished in the bathroom and got into bed beside Eggsy, smiling as he tucked in close, his hand going to knead on Eggsy’s ass again. He couldn’t keep his hands off recently, but Eggsy didn’t seem to mind being groped and fondled. Eggsy drifted off to sleep after just a few minutes, tucked into Harry’s side.

Harry could only hope that Eggsy got a decent night’s rest tonight; he’d been plagued with nightmares recently and it worried Harry every night Eggsy lost sleep. He wouldn’t complain about being woken, he wanted Eggsy to wake him when he was afraid so he could hold and comfort him away from his fears; no matter how silly they were that night.

After Eggsy told Harry about his fears of the attic, Harry made a point of making sure it was locked and the key safe in its usual spot knowing the simple act of caring enough to check would help Eggsy eventually defeat his fear. He never made Eggsy feel bad for his fear and would never even think about belittling him over it like so many would do to him.

He wanted Eggsy to have at least one person he could trust and depend on in his life.


	26. Chapter 26

Eggsy pulled another quick mission. He would only be gone a few days, it was a simple smash and grab mission for intel about a new drug ring, but Eggsy felt like he was being torn away from Daisy and Harry for months.

Naturally Eggsy trusted Harry to take care of Daisy by himself, he had before and everything was fine, but he still missed them desperately.

Harry knew he should take a few days off but as Arthur he had a duty to his agents. He could juggle his responsibilities easily. After seeing Daisy off to school, inadvertently intimidating a few parents with his darkened lens on his glasses, Harry arrived at headquarters and started upstairs to his office.

As Harry readied his work space for the day, Merlin came in with Roxy; both looking troubled. Merlin sighed and gave Harry his tablet, playing a video showing Logan and Sabrina being held captive somewhere before being murdered by their captors.

“What’s your plan then?” Harry asked, unable to keep the frown off his face. He knew Daisy would be placed back into foster care and Eggsy would potentially not see her again.

Merlin shrugged and shook his head. “We need to find a way to get you or Eggsy custody. I can pay someone off again to have you given custody but we might ask Eggsy if he’s against that idea first.”

Harry nodded slightly. He knew not to assume any relationship would last forever, none of his past relationships lasted very long at all, but he held onto hope for himself and Eggsy. But he knew having custody himself in the event of a break-up wouldn’t be in Daisy’s best interest.

“Is this why you rushed him off so suddenly?”

“Well I didn’t think he’d take it so well, figured you would have a better chance telling him and preventing a total break down; he tends to take bad news better from you.”

“He does get dramatic sometimes, doesn’t he?”

Merlin chuckled, sitting down. “He has more to learn about steeling his emotions, that’s for sure.”

“It’s not completely awful though. All of us older gentlemen, we’re all frigid and that’s not good anymore. I honestly don’t care if an agent loses his head and sobs his arse off as long as the mission gets done right.”

“About time someone came along and broke that stick kept up your arse,” Merlin replied smiling. “Didn’t think it’d take a dick taking its place though.”

Harry just smiled and shook his head, opening his laptop to monitor Eggsy’s mission.

################

Three days later Eggsy returned home safe, only a few insignificant bumps and scrapes littering his face and body. His worst injury was still sore testicles after receiving a hard hit from a thrown cinderblock.

He went to Medical for an exam, getting an ice pack for the swelling, then took refuge in Harry’s office; wanting to avoid Merlin and immediately going for a debrief. He plopped down on the couch with a groan, putting the ice pack in his pants.

“I take it this means you’re ready for debrief then?”

Eggsy groaned loud. He hadn’t seen Merlin sitting down in front of Harry’s desk.

“Tomorrow please, Merlin. I’m exhausted and lucky my balls ain’t busted. I’m gonna have trouble pissing until the swelling goes down.”

“What happened?” Harry asked, standing and going over to him.

“Concrete block, couldn’t dodge it fast enough. Hit right on my dick. But I got the flash drives. How’d Flower do without me?”

Harry let out a slow breath, sitting on the couch; putting Eggsy’s head in his lap. “She did great. She behaved so well for me, so well in fact she’s been promised something special this weekend. She wants to attend one of those pop star concerts. I didn’t have trouble getting tickets but I’d like to surprise her, if that’s alright with you.”

Eggsy huffed, grinning up at him. “Yeah, it’s fine. She deserves something cool like that. Any luck on getting in touch with Sabrina or Logan then?”

Harry and Merlin shared a worried look that Eggsy didn’t miss. His smile fell quickly and he knew it was bad news. Harry nodded, his fingers going through Eggsy’s hair. “It would seem that Mr. Jensen has come onto our radar as more than just a personal enemy. He works for an underground mercenary apparently. They were able to find out where Daisy had been placed; unfortunately, Logan and Sabrina fell victim to him and his cronies.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy muttered, running a hand down his face; frustration rising again. “And what does that mean for Daisy?”

“Either you or Harry are going to try and adopt her,” Merlin replied, coming over with a stack of legal papers. “I’ll take care of making sure the courts go in favor like I always do so don’t worry about that; you just have to decide which one of you will sign the papers for adoption.”

Eggsy started to sit up, but stayed down when pain shot through his groin again; making him huff. “You’d have better luck doin’ it, Harry. They ain’t gonna let me ‘cause I ain’t experienced enough; you at least have it on record that you’ve had experience raising a kid.”

“Are you positive?” he asked, free hand moving to rub Eggsy’s neck; hoping to soothe him. “If something should happen between us,”

“I know you wouldn’t keep Daisy from me if we somehow split up; which I don’t see happening ever just for the record. I’m damn well happy as fuck with you and nothing’s gonna change that, you understand me?”

Harry smiled and leaned down for a kiss; both chuckling when Merlin groaned at them and plopped the paperwork down on Eggsy’s stomach then left Harry’s office not wanting to have to sit and watch them make out. He shut the door with a loud thud to let them know he left.

#################

For the next two days Eggsy was ordered for bed rest to allow time for the swelling to go down. He didn’t like bed rest though, and especially hated having to use an uncomfortable catheter every time he needed to empty his bladder. The fact that Harry took off work to stay home and help him made him feel worse.

But Harry being Harry he wouldn’t make Eggsy struggle on his own. He came home after getting Daisy off to school and took up nursing Eggsy back to health. He even allowed Eggsy to cheat on the bed rest and didn’t keep him holed up in their room all day; carrying him downstairs to the living room and snugging with him and JB in front of the tv for the day.

Like always when Eggsy needed to recoup from a mission, Harry spoiled him with hot baths and hand feedings in the tub. Eggsy loved the special treatments, still not used to being treated like he was something precious to be taken care of and not hurt constantly by everyone with false claims of love.

Harry hoped that one day Eggsy saw he was being sincere in his feelings and let go of his fears and worries.


	27. Chapter 27

After a day and a half Eggsy quit his required bed rest and went back to work with Harry. He wouldn’t let Harry relieve his work load. Harry tried to keep him in his office but Eggsy insisted on running back and forth with errands.

After lunch Harry grabbed Eggsy’s collar and carted him, gently so he wouldn’t hurt him more, back to his office; being careful pushing him down onto the couch. Eggsy huffed at him, grinning, laying his legs over Harry’s lap when he sat down.

“Okay, fine I’ll sit a while if you stay with me.”

“I do have duties and responsibilities.”

Eggsy just grinned, making himself comfortable; switching positions and draping himself in Harry’s lap. “Fine, I’ll just lie here and pin you.” He chuckled when Harry’s hand landed on his ass and kneaded, making him squirm around to his stomach so Harry could reach better.

Merlin came into Harry’s office, a wide grin on his face as he helped himself to the bar. He pulled a chair over to the couch and sat down, squirming as if he wanted to dance in his seat.

“What’s got you so damn happy?” Eggsy laughed at him, laying his head on his arms in Harry’s lap.

“I received some exciting news from our friends in Kentucky. Specifically involving the dear Miss Whiskey. She’s being transferred to us for at least the next so many months, if I behave and play my hand right, it could be a permanent move for her.”

Harry sighed at him, smiling just a little bit. “Congratulations. We should celebrate, if that’s appropriate for such an occasion?”

Merlin’s smile widened. “I just found out I’m going to be a father, yes we’re celebrating.”

“Wait, what?” Eggsy sat up on his knees, looking between the two. “When did that happen, I thought you was just friendly ‘cause she’s a nice lady?” He grunted surprised when Harry cuffed him around his shoulders and knocked him back down into his lap; laughing when Harry’s hand went back to kneading on his ass.

Merlin squirmed again, pent up excited energy trying to get out. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face, his cheeks would probably ache later but he didn’t care much, sipping on his drink slowly. Harry picked up a notepad and started writing out plans for a small celebration for Merlin.

Eggsy leaned to look at the notepad, picking up another pen and writing in the margin; grinning when Harry thumped his knuckles for trying to distract him. Harry just smiled fondly at him, trying to write and read the little love notes Eggsy scribbled.

An alarm chirped, interrupting Harry. He took his phone out with a sigh and Eggsy sat up; almost pouting at him for having to leave. “I’ll be back shortly,” he gave Eggsy a little kiss as he stood. “Don’t pout at me like that, it’s unbecoming.”

Eggsy flailed himself to the couch, exaggerating a pout at him, whining when Harry left and shut the door behind him. Merlin’s soft chuckle made him snicker though and lose the pout. “Shut up,” he muttered, making himself comfortable again. “He’s good to me.”

Merlin nodded, moving to sit on the couch. “I’ve never seen him so in love. He’s had his heart broken too many times I gave up hope he’d find someone. I’m glad he’s got you.”

“He fuckin’ spoils me. Treats me like I’m this special butterfly he’s been lookin’ forever for; looks at me like I’m someone that matters.”

“Because you do matter, to all of us here; but especially Harry. I knew he was in love with you from the start. He’s dumb in love, just don’t break his heart; please.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I have zero intention of hurting him, swear. I’m too happy to fuck it up. I’ve never had anyone treat me like anything but a hole to fuck and a punching bag. I ain’t gonna let my mother get in the middle of anything either. She ain’t ruining my life like she’s done hers with all these men.”

Merlin’s phone rang. He smiled when he saw Whiskey’s picture on the screen with a video call coming in; answering happily. Eggsy bounced over beside him, wanting to be nosey.

“Hey, it’s one of my favorite ladies!” he greeted, taking the phone and lounging on Merlin so he could see the screen as well. “Congratulations, by the way. Merlin just told us.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, flicking Eggsy’s ear. “Just this one and Harry, nobody else.”

Whiskey smiled at the two. “I’m waiting at my layover, might be late getting over there tonight. Champ tried to send Tequila with me but I managed to convince him to stay. You’re sure Galahad won’t mind me coming?”

“He’s already planning a celebration for you,” Merlin told her, chuckling softly. “He’s truly excited; children are his one weakness.”

“It’s true. You should see the way he is around the Flower,” Eggsy put in. “She is his little baby. He loves that kid so much.”

“You and her definitely deserve that, Eggsy. Just, don’t tell everyone else, please. We’d like to wait until things are a little farther along.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, swear. Secret’s safe with us for sure, don’t even stress on that.”

The three chatted on the phone while she waited for her next flight to be called for boarding. Eggsy forgot about his minimizing discomfort, distracted by the excitement of friends having a baby together.

####################

Harry returned a couple hours later, Daisy on his hip and a proud smile on his face. He took her upstairs to his office, finding Merlin gone again and Eggsy dozing on the couch.

He put Daisy in his chair then went to wake Eggsy, leaning down and pecking him. Eggsy snorted startled, waking with a little jolt but grinned when his eyes focused and he saw Harry.

“Come on and get dressed; we have an important date with a special little lady who has earned an equally special dinner.”

Eggsy sat up, going to the hidden closet for a clean suit. “What are we celebrating?”

“I got all good marks on all my school work today and my teacher sent home a good note ‘cause I listened real good on everything all week; did everything she told me to do.”

“She’s receiving a special certificate at an assembly Friday afternoon in recognition of her excellent work over the semester.”

Eggsy chuckled, scooping her up and hugging her; kissing her cheek. “Well, that’s the best news I’ve heard today. Where did you choose for your special dinner?” He didn’t miss Harry’s quiet snort and grinned up at him; putting Daisy on his hip.

“She’s chosen where we had our first date together.” 

Eggsy just shook his head, smile growing, and hugged to Harry’s side; following him out of the office. Harry locked the door before they left, happy to have a chance to take his little family out for something special and show them off to the crowds.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major warning for off screen sexual assault and mild torture. it's not descripted, just mentioned.

Again Eggsy found himself stuck in Medical; this time he was found unconscious, bound and nude up in the attic of the manor. Merlin had to physically restrain Harry and stop him from going on a vicious rampage at the agents so he could check security footage for the offenders. He sent Roxy and Percival to deal with the four who assaulted and beat Eggsy while he hauled Harry off to be with him.

Eggsy laid quiet, pain and fear keeping him silent, tucked to Harry’s side in the almost too small bed; back to Merlin but trusting him to watch his back while he was distracted.

He felt stupid for assuming his days of being treated like a worthless fuck hole were over; it was obvious that he would always be seen as the rent boy Dean raised him to be. It made him doubt every good thing he came to know from Harry and the life he was given.

“You should try to drink something; Pamela wants to give you antibiotics and I don’t think she can put it in the IV.” Harry told him gently, keeping Eggsy’s hands tucked to his chest, knowing Eggsy didn’t want to be touched anywhere else at that time.

Eggsy shook his head, swallowing roughly and grimacing; throat raw and hurting. Harry sighed, tucking him closer. “What if you were given something to numb the pain?”

Again, he shook his head, not ready to send anything down his throat.

“Luv, you need to try. You won’t heal if you don’t let yourself be treated. Once you’re started on medications, I can take you back home and you’ll probably feel better in our bed, yes?”

Eggsy huffed at him, groaning with a jolt of pain that shot through him; almost glaring at Harry.

“I understand you’re hurting; I can see it so obvious right now, but if you can’t do it willingly, they’re going to have to make you do it and nobody wants that.”

Merlin stood and rounded to sit on the edge of the bed behind Harry so Eggsy would see him; sighing at him. “Would you trust me or Harry to give you the medications?” Eggsy shook his head and tucked into Harry to hide away from everything.

“Tell Pamela to prepare a sedative then, we have no choice. He needs to be treated for prevention.”

Merlin stood and left the room, preparing himself for Eggsy to put up a hell fire fight. Harry rolled Eggsy carefully onto his back, making sure the little pillow tucked under his waist raised his hips and adjusting the pillow tucked between Eggsy’s knees was comfortable again. Eggsy grabbed fistfuls of Harry’s shirt in his fists.

“I’m not going anywhere, but you need to be comfortable when you go under.”

Eggsy whimpered, groaning, and tugged on Harry.

“You’ve given us no choice. I would never force something on you if I had a choice. I would like you to behave, I’m practically begging you now to please cooperate with us and let Pamela take care of you. I hate seeing you hurt like this and the only comfort I have personally is that those who hurt you will die painfully. I would like to give that to them myself but I’d much rather be here taking care of you.”

The door opened again and Merlin came in with Pamela following, both carrying supplies. “Pamela will be the only one touching you after you’re under but Scott is the only anesthesiologist we have on tonight.”

Harry stood to step back out of the way when Scott came into the room. He didn’t expect to have to catch Eggsy when he leapt off the bed suddenly and knocked him down, scrambling back into his arms. Harry grunted stunned but held him tight.

“Are you goin got behave now?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms. “Cooperate with us, Scott goes away and doesn’t lay a finger on you.”

Harry got Eggsy back to his feet and fought him back up onto the bed, startling him with the unusual force. Eggsy went limp from the fear that erupted, whimpering helplessly. Harry wanted to take him back into his arms and hold him safe but knew he needed treatment before he could be allowed to rest.

“You have two choices. Either you behave or I’m going to shove those pills down your throat myself. You’re going to listen to me on this because I’m not willing to lose you over all this.”

Eggsy tried to pull away but Harry only held tighter, his expression stony anger and desperation. “I don’t want to have you sedated because I know you want to go home as soon as possible, if you’re put under, you’re probably stuck here for the night.”

Merlin used their distraction to have Scott come up with his supplies, sneaking the anesthesia into Eggsy’s IV. Harry was surprised when Eggsy went limp and unconscious in his hands; looking up at Scott and almost growling. Scott smartly backed away to the door.

Harry stood, rounding the bed intent on going after him but Merlin stood quickly in his way. “If you ever do that to him again, I’ll take your head off myself,” Harry spat over Merlin’s shoulder.

“We had no choice, Harry. You know that; he wouldn’t cooperate and he needs to be treated. Nobody wants him to catch an infection from this, you least of all of us I’m definitely sure. I’m sorry we were being sneaky but now he’ll start to heal from everything.”

“Next time you should give me some warning that he’s going to go limp like that. I almost thought his heart-”

Merlin sighed, now feeling slightly guilty. “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t think. At least now you’ll take him home where he needs to be right now. I’m sure Pamela won’t make him stay overnight if you promise to watch him.”

Harry nodded, calming slowly; tugging his shirt straight and reaching for his suit jacket, laying it on Eggsy’s chest. “I don’t want to leave him but Daisy will get out of school before we can leave.”

“Amia and I will go collect her and take her home; we’ll watch her for you until you can make it home.”

He nodded again, sitting in a chair with an exhausted sigh. Merlin gave his shoulder a clap then walked out to find Whiskey so they could get to Daisy’s school in time to pick her up.

################

Hours later, after Daisy had been tucked into bed for the night, Harry came home with Eggsy. Harry would have rather carried Eggsy but didn’t want him feeling weaker and smaller than he already did. He and Terry did help him stay on his feet as they made their way up the front walk up to the porch.

Safely inside, Eggsy tucked into Harry exhausted and sore from the exertion he had to give just to stay on his feet. Harry scooped him up and carried him upstairs to get him ready for bed.

Merlin and Whiskey came upstairs as Harry settled Eggsy into their bed and started to take the clothes he’d been given by Pamela off. Harry put him in a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a soft shirt, working slow so he didn’t hurt him more.

“I’ll assume you’ll work from home for a few days,” Merlin told him, leaning in the doorway. “I can handle everything easily, but you’ll need help taking care of Eggsy and Daisy.”

“And there’s only so many I trust with them, you know that.”

“Naturally,” he replied with a nod. “Flower seems to have taken to Amia quite well; she behaved of course and she is worried about Eggsy but she’ll be fine. I’m sure Amia will be willing to help you.”

Harry just sighed, undressing out of his suit; almost lazily dropping the suit on the floor carelessly. “I’ll make sure you’re well compensated for your time if you could stay. I will need the help.”

“You don’t have to pay me to help out, Galahad,” she told him. “It was my idea for me to come help you. Hamy just figured you’d agree if he brought it up.”

Harry looked over at Merlin surprised to see him blushing because of the silly pet name, fighting back a grin. “Hamy?”

Merlin snicked then cleared his throat, straightening slightly. “Like you’ve never had one of those silly lovers’ names.”

Harry chuckled, putting on night clothes. “I hope you realize I’m going to tease you about this. But, yes, of course help is appreciated, thank you Amia. I do apologize that I don’t have another bedroom for you.”

“The couch will do me just fine, it’s comfortable. Hamy, you know where the clean linens are.”

Merlin just chuckled, taking Whiskey’s hand and leaving the bedroom. Harry finished his nightly routine then laid down with Eggsy, tucking him into his arms again.


	29. Chapter 29

Three days passed before Eggsy could get out of bed on his own. Still, he wouldn’t eat anything solid; only eating at all because Harry and Amia forced soft foods into his mouth. Harry didn’t like having to cause Eggsy any discomfort at all, hated himself each time he had to force feed Eggsy, but tried to tell himself he was doing it with his best interest at heart.

Seeing the pain and fear in Eggsy’s eyes tore at Harry but he knew he had to do something to keep him strong.

On the fourth day, Eggsy managed to limp downstairs with Whiskey ready to catch him and land on the couch with a grunt; groaning as he lifted his feet up on the coffee table. Whiskey laid a blanket around his shoulders and sat beside him.

Harry came from the kitchen, smiling when he saw Eggsy bundled up out of bed; taking Whiskey’s place beside him holding a large mug of broth for him. Eggsy sighed as he snugged to Harry and took the mug, he didn’t have the energy to fight and broth didn’t hurt as bad as that horrible strawberry applesauce.

“May I hold you for a while?” Harry asked, gently trailing a finger over Eggsy’s shoulder. He sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around Eggsy when he nodded; pressing his lips to Eggsy’s head. “Drink up, luv. We don’t need you getting sick.”

Eggsy groaned, sipping the broth, and shook his head, waggling a finger at him.

“No what?”

Whiskey gave him a notepad; he still couldn’t speak without intense pain so writing and hand gestures were his only form of communication for a while.

_‘dont call me that no more. please.’_

Harry frowned at the note, confused until Eggsy scribbled again.

_‘mum. she always called me it. dont like it. she might of sent them after me. fuck her and them.’_

“Alright, I won’t. It’s completely gone out.”

Eggsy nodded, putting the notepad on Harry’s thigh and snugging to him again.

“We have to work on your awful grammar.” Harry chuckled when Eggsy gave Whiskey two fingers. She snicked at him, brow quirked. “What does that mean over here?”

Harry snorted a quiet laugh. “It’s the same as giving the middle finger in America to some. Gentleman aren’t supposed to use it, especially against a lady, but this one still has a lot to learn apparently.”

“Oh well then, huh,” she muttered, flipping Eggsy off with her own grin; both laughing when Harry sighed and shook his head at them.

“Dear God now there’s two of them.”

Eggsy grinned at him and tucked closer, kissing Harry’s stubbled chin; making Harry smile when he caressed the stubble with his thumb. Harry knew he had to shave eventually but he wasn’t planning to be back at headquarters anytime horribly soon as long as Eggsy still needed his care.

“I think that means he wants you to stay stubbly,” Whiskey told him, sipping on ice water and watching the cutesy way Eggsy stroked Harry’s chin.

“He has requested that I let it grow out. Figure there’s no harm while he’s recovering and needing my care; I can forgo my usual maintenance in favor taking care of him.”

Eggsy picked up the pen and scribbled again. _‘ill toss your razors if I haveta. keep it please.’_

Harry huffed at him, smile growing. “You do know I can’t bring myself to say no to you, right? Now I’ll have to keep this scruff maintained because you had to say please.”

Eggsy grinned triumphantly, putting his now cold mug of broth on the side table. He managed to sip most of it before it got too cold to swallow.

“Want more?” Whiskey asked, leaning to stand. Eggsy shrugged and passed the mug to her with a nod of thanks. She stood and went to the kitchen, starting a kettle of water for tea. “Harry, you know the dog’s bowl is still full from this morning?” she called over her shoulder.

Eggsy huffed, pointing up at the ceiling.

“He’s being lazy upstairs apparently,” Harry replied then kissed Eggsy’s forehead.

Both cringed when Whiskey let out a shrill whistle and called for JB; neither expecting the loud noise. Eggsy groaned and rolled his eyes, huffing when he heard JB running down the stairs and to the kitchen.

By the time Whiskey came back with a mug of broth for Eggsy and fresh tea for Harry, Merlin was coming through the door with Daisy. She was excited to see Eggsy finally out of bed and came over to sit with them, climbing up in Harry’s lap knowing Eggsy was too sore to hold her and he still couldn’t be touched too much.

Eggsy snuggled close to her; kissing her forehead; and took her hand as she went on about her day at school. She received another glowing report from her teacher; her behavior was still very well and she was improving with her grades and everything she was learning. Working with Harry so much was helping her entirely.

##############

It took another week of soft foods and silence before Eggsy spoke again and tried something heavier than stew with almost mushed vegetables. Harry was relieved to hear Eggsy’s voice again, even if it was raspy and almost inaudible at times.

But, Eggsy still didn’t let anyone else touch him. He couldn’t even handle receiving a hug from Daisy yet and Harry saw he forced himself to take her hand sometimes and struggled to get through her nighttime routine putting her to bed.

Harry knew Eggsy would struggle to recover fully, he knew Eggsy may never. He knew victims of assault struggled with everything and all he could do was try to help Eggsy along far enough he could eventually return to the manor for work. 

All he knew was he needed to be there for Eggsy and keep him from falling too far into the looming darkness.

Harry jolted awake when the mattress jostled; Eggsy woke from another horrible nightmare. He turned on his lamp and turned back to Eggsy, seeing he hid himself under the sheet and was panting.

“Are you alright?” he asked, lying down and peeking under the sheet carefully.

Eggsy took the sheet off his face, huffing up at the ceiling. “Leave the light on for a little bit, yeah?”

“Can I hold you?”

Eggsy blew out a breath, shaking nervously, and rolled over into Harry’s chest; pinning his arms between their chests. Harry nuzzled on Eggsy’s cheek being careful to not scratch him uncomfortably with his scruffy beard. He felt Eggsy exhale into his neck and held tighter to him.

He wanted to ask Eggsy about the nightmare but figured he didn’t want talk about it yet.

“Love you,” Eggsy mumbled. “Yeah?”

“I love you so very much.”

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s chest, snicking softly, feeling safe again. He wasn’t locked up in the attic anymore, he was safe and loved in Harry’s arms where he needed to be for a long time.


	30. Chapter 30

Staying home was slowly driving Eggsy mad, but fear kept him from asking Harry to let him return to the manor. Sure he got outside when the weather was pleasant, Harry took him out on the balcony and sometimes they ate out there. But he wanted to get away from home for a little while, at least out to a park or somewhere quiet and not so crowded. He still couldn’t be around too many people.

He was just too afraid to ask; afraid Harry would tell him he was too weak still; afraid Harry would bring him back to those who caused his pain and suffering.

Being too deep in his head, Eggsy didn’t hear the balcony door open and Harry step outside with fresh fruit pastries and scones until the tray clattered down onto the little table. He was up on his feet terrified quickly, letting out a sigh seeing he wasn’t in danger again.

“Sorry about that, didn’t realize I was so quiet. Sit, please. I have a few more to bring out.”

“Need help then?”

Harry smiled at him. “If you think I need help carrying one more tray.”

“I ain’t sayin’ that. Just tryin’ to earn my keep around here.”

That killed Harry’s smile fast. “What does that mean?”

Eggsy huffed and shrugged, hugging his arms around himself and turning away from Harry anxiously. 

“Exactly what I said. You’ve given me all this, helped me so much, fuckin’ saved me. I’ll always be that two-pound an hour whore though so everywhere, I have to earn my keep so I’m not thrown out again. I mean, lookit what happened to me now. Those idiots found out and I had to give them what they wanted or they’da killed me. That’s how it’ll always be for me and I just gotta accept that. I’ll never be allowed what I want, which I probably fucked up letting myself fuckin’ fall for my new john, yeah? You just made it too fuckin’ easy for me with you bein’ all fuckin’ nice to me and shit.”

Harry expected an eventual outburst but he didn’t think it would be so painful.

“That is not true, Gary Lee Unwin,” he replied, voice soft despite his own fears. “I’ve never thought of you as any kind of whore and you certainly don’t have to earn any so called rights to stay here with me. If anything, you bewitched me; I’ve been following you like a bitch in heat since that first day at the police station and saw that goddamn smile of yours and I wouldn’t trade how I feel for you. I very much want to keep you here with me because I want to worship the ground you walk on, you’re everything to me and so much more. You’ll never be back on the streets as long as you’re with me; I won’t let them take you back there and I sure as fuck won’t let them get after Daisy and have her running out there either. I can guarantee that, even if we come to an end; neither of you will be hurt again. Roxy’s already found one of those who did this to you and she lost her mind. I’m unnaturally afraid of her over what she did to him. But when we find the others, they’re mine and I’ll make sure not even a hair will be found when I’m done.”

“Why though? What is it about me that’s so special to you? What did I do to deserve how good you are to me? You’ve promised it’s not about my dad with this, that was just getting me to safety yeah? Why do you love me so fucking much I haven’t wanted to run away from you like I have everyone else who have cared?”

Harry shook his head, reaching and turning Eggsy to face him gently; hands soft on Eggsy’s cheeks and wiping away his tears. “Because you’re you. I don’t understand it myself, but I do know I’ve never been happier to give someone everything he’s ever wanted. All I ask of you in return, let me love you.”

Eggsy huffed a helpless little laugh, letting Harry tuck him into his arms again. “Everything I want, huh?” Harry just nodded, holding him tight. “What if I just wanna be loved then?”

“Then sit so we can eat before everything gets cold. I have a little surprise for you, something I learned to make from your father.” He gave Eggsy a kiss and sat him down again before disappearing back inside.

Eggsy looked back over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to the food; popping a few blueberries in his mouth, calming a little bit and rubbing tears out of his eyes, sniffling. Harry came back after a couple minutes, putting down a fresh blackberry cobbler; smiling when he saw Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“Shut up,” Eggsy looked up at him stunned. “What is that?”

Harry sat down and cut a wide corner out of the cobbler, putting it on a little plate and placing it in front of Eggsy. “I do believe it’s blackberry cobbler and it’s truly special for you because I have it on good authority you haven’t had this since your grandmother passed.”

“What, this is my granny’s recipe then?”

“I do hope it’s good as you remember.”

Eggsy chuckled and kissed him, forgetting about his fears for a while.

##############

Eggsy barely survived riding with Harry to take Daisy to school, just making it back home and through the door before having a panic attack. Harry was prepared but still it frazzled him. He got Eggsy through it though and Eggsy allowed Harry to hold him again; lounging together on the couch with JB curled up in Eggsy’s knees.

He didn’t want to let his fears overpower him. He wanted to go back to work and he wanted to try going back soon, but knew if he couldn’t even handle dropping Daisy off, he had a long fight ahead to get back to his life again.

Harry sighed when the front door opened, knowing only so many people would just walk in without knocking, and raised his head to see the intruder; shocked to see Whiskey coming in pushing Merlin in a wheelchair, part of both legs missing.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Eggsy asked, sitting up to let Harry get to his feet.

Merlin groaned at them. “Went back to Cambodia with Tequila to look for more shit, found a landmine.”

“And you didn’t think to call me?” Harry hissed, making room for Merlin on the couch. “You disappeared for two fucking weeks and come back like this; are you fucking mad?”

Merlin huffed but accepted Harry’s help getting out of the chair and onto the couch. “Don’t stray baby me Harry, Jesus. I’m alive.”

“Half your fuckin’ legs are gone!” Eggsy shouted. “The fuck, Merlin?”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing,” Whiskey mumbled, plopping into an arm chair with a huff. “Yes, I fully understand danger is part of our job and our life but don’t you think you need to be just a little careful considering you have a son on the way?”

Harry and Eggsy looked at the other two stunned and both grinning just a little bit. “A son?” Harry asked calming and sitting again. “You’re sure?”

She nodded, sighing at Merlin. “Yeah, found out this morning and he practically leapt out of bed to get here so we could tell you both. I’ve already thumped him around so you don’t have to; don’t want to ruin what little happy news we’ve gotten since he came home.”

Merlin just smiled happily, making himself comfortable on the couch. Sure, he was missing most of his legs but he was getting a son and he couldn’t be happier. Harry wanted to lean over and punch him upside the head but couldn’t ruin his happiness.

“So, we get to plan for a boy baby shower.” Eggsy grinned, snugging to Harry’s side.

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s head holding him tight.


	31. Chapter 31

When Eggsy finally made it through taking Daisy to school for two weeks without a severe panic attack, Harry felt better about Eggsy being out a little longer and a little farther from home. Usually Harry had their groceries delivered weekly, but he wanted Eggsy to try being somewhere with a mild crowd for at least an hour.

Eggsy readily agreed, he wanted to get away from home almost desperately, and trusted Harry to help him through everything.

Harry chose to go out mid-morning and found a small store a few blocks away from Daisy’s school figuring if Eggsy was fine that far out, he wouldn’t be afraid going just a little farther. Both were grateful that the store wasn’t crowded much at all, but Eggsy still kept tense; one hand in his pocket clutching a small blade and the other safely under Harry’s gripping the shopping cart as they roamed the aisles.

Neither felt threatened in the crowd, mostly elderly patrons were shopping this time of day and even though both knew not to trust someone solely on their looks; neither felt like there was any danger. Harry kept his hand over Eggsy’s, rubbing soothingly, easily able to shop one handed.

“How many tins of biscuits should we get?”

“Huh?” Eggsy mumbled, momentarily distracted by the various boxes and packs of cookies on the shelves.

Harry smiled, picking up a tin of butter cookies. “How many do you want?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head. “Never had those. Dickhead didn’t like them, said they’re too expensive.”

Harry almost snorted, his eye rolling, and put two tins in the cart. He saw a small box of little shortbread cookies with chocolate and smiled. They were one of his favorites and knew undoubtedly that Eggsy had never eaten them. He put three in the cart.

“These are the best, you’ll love them. Which one do you like best?”

He shrugged again. “Iuh-uh.”

Harry snicked and kissed him. “Well, take your time and get whatever you’d like.”

Eggsy sighed at him and looked at the multitude of options. “Christ don’t make me choose. I ain’t picky; I hate choosing, takes forever.”

“Well, if you don’t see anything now, we can come back to it if you’d like. You’re allowed to choose for yourself.”

Eggsy shrugged and laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder, scanning the cookies as they walked slow. He saw a few with chocolate he thought he would like, but still heard Dean and Michelle shouting at him to hurry up and make a choice.

At the end of the aisle he spotted a pack of chocolate covered mint cookies and paused, smelling the almost soothing mint he associated with his father. Harry, patient as ever, smiled when he saw what caught Eggsy’s eye; knowing that specific cookie was one that Lee always seemed to like best.

Eggsy’s hand twitched in his pocket, fidgeting with the blade. He wanted to pick up the cookies but he couldn’t ignore Michelle getting mad at him for taking so long and even considering getting a pack of cookies Dean already said was too expensive.

After another minute he sighed, giving up the urge to get the cookies, and looked away. “Don’t see any,” he mumbled.

Harry bit back a groan and resumed walking. He would get the cookies when they came back down the aisle in a little while. Eggsy felt guilty for looking at the cookies at all and considering getting them. They weren’t a necessity and it would just be a waste of Harry’s money if he got anything special for himself.

While in the produce section looking at fruits, Eggsy spotted a small display of the chocolate covered blueberries he liked so well. Harry knew the display was there and purposely took his time looking at the bags of cherries hoping this time Eggsy wouldn’t resist the urge to get something.

He picked up a couple bags then went down a little farther; getting Eggsy a little closer to the display. “I was thinking about making a key lime pie one of these days,” he said, almost like he was thinking aloud to himself.

“Fuckin’ love limes,” Eggsy replied, eyes still on the blueberries. “Still wanna make that limeade stuff, too.”

Harry smiled, picking up two little mesh packs of limes and a couple lemons for their liquor cabinet at home and his office. “Do you want to try from scratch or buy the already made stuff?”

“Already made will be better ‘cause it has that cherry Sprite pop in it as well. But it is good with a couple wedges of fresh limes, too. Those candied cherries sometimes too, I forgot the name but they’re in a jar. The ones that you put in like a bird’s drink, like that Cosmowhatever they like so much.”

“Alright, those should be in the aisle with the ice cream add-ins.” His smile grew when Eggsy reached out and picked up a box of the blueberries and put it in the cart.

Eggsy relaxed a little bit more when Harry didn’t get upset with him for putting something in the cart without asking first. He let himself grin finally when Harry just leaned and kissed his head again.

They roamed the aisles, taking their time looking; both enjoying the peaceful shopping trip together, getting their weekly groceries. Eggsy surprised Harry when he suggested getting a couple steaks and even offered to cook them for their dinner. Harry filed that away for later, thinking Eggsy might like being in the kitchen if he was allowed to experiment and learn.

He didn’t expect Eggsy to look excited when they came to the section of various pastas; almost hearing Eggsy’s thoughts as his eyes pinged around looking at everything.

“See anything particular?”

Eggsy shrugged, left hand leaving his pocket as he gestured to the boxes of pastas. “I remember this one dish my granddad always liked. It has pasta, ground beef and a shitload of cheese. I just can’t remember what kind of pasta or what else is in it.”

Mind working again, Eggsy took his phone out and searched for pasta dishes with the ingredients he could remember; not seeing the way Harry smiled so proudly at him.

“This one’s close,” he said after a few minutes, leaning close to show Harry the phone screen. “Bell peppers ain’t hot, right? I don’t remember.”

“No, they’re not, they’re actually very good; it just depends on whether your dish calls for a male or female pepper. You can tell by the bottoms. One is better for being crisp and the other is better for like stir-fry and skillet dishes.”

Eggsy grinned at him then scrolled through the ingredient list. “Okay yeah, this one’s definitely closest; I just don’t remember tortilla crisps being in it but that does sound good. Crunchy is always good.”

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy’s hand off the cart; still holding it firm. “Run back to produce and get two fairly good size peppers in each color that has three bumps on the bottoms. I’ll wait right here.”

His smile grew when Eggsy fearlessly turned and trotted off to get the bell peppers, going to the end of the aisle to wait for him where he would easily see him. He chuckled when Eggsy almost excitedly picked through the bell peppers, selecting the ones he thought looked and felt best.

Eggsy made it back to Harry’s side safely, a happy little hop in his step. Harry laughed when Eggsy plunked the bags of peppers into the cart and then surprised him with an unexpected kiss.

“Did you see what you did?”

“Got some peppers?” Eggsy snickered confused, hugging himself to Harry’s side.

“You did; on your own without needing any help and you were confident enough in yourself you went alone. You didn’t have any fears. You looked positively giddy.”

That made Eggsy pause again and look back toward where he’d gone. “How’d you do that?” he asked, staying hugged to Harry and walking with him.

“I did nothing, that was all your doing. You got the idea in your head and led yourself to act. After all this time you’re still full of surprises.”

Eggsy stopped again, realizing Harry was right. “Hang on a sec, yeah,” he said then hurried off once more. Harry felt another burst of pride when he saw Eggsy disappear back into the cookie aisle, but pride bled into concern when Eggsy didn’t return.

Frowning he turned the cart and went to find him, seeing him standing in front of the mint cookies now looking defeated; shoulders slumped and face fallen to a scowl. He stepped up behind Eggsy and carefully wrapped him into his arms, pecking his neck lightly.

“Go ahead and get them if you’d like,” he urged gently, voice soft in Eggsy’s ear. “It’s perfectly fine to treat yourself to something special, you’ve more than earned it with how well you’ve done today.”

Eggsy groaned, shoulders slumping more, and shook his head. “Nah, they’re too much money,” he mumbled against Harry’s arm. “I’ll try those butter biscuits.”

Harry wanted to argue the price was certainly not too expensive but he just nodded and held Eggsy to his side again. “Maybe next time then, my darling boy.” Eggsy shrugged, gripping his knife again and following Harry to the front so they could pay for everything and get back home.

Once checked out and groceries paid for and sacked neatly, Eggsy grabbed an armload to take outside to their waiting taxi; helping Terry load and arrange the bags in the trunk.

Harry stopped him before he got in the back seat, giving him a smile and hugging him tight. Eggsy huffed a little laugh, his arms going around Harry’s waist and holding onto him; giving him a firm squeeze. He felt safe again and his mind started to slow and quiet.

“I’m so very proud of you my darling boy,” Harry told him softly, nuzzling him carefully; he didn’t want to scratch Eggsy with the scruff he loved so much.

Eggsy squirmed for a moment ticklish; wanting to feel the scruff everywhere. “We just got groceries; I didn’t do anything special.”

“Let’s try to go out again tomorrow. Maybe down to our new shop and have a look around, see how well Merlin keeps it?”

Eggsy nodded absently, letting Harry put him into the taxi; lounging himself on Harry when he sat down and shut the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> descripted violence and torture in this one. heads up.

Another two days passed before Eggsy felt confident enough he asked to go back to the manor for a few hours. Harry agreed knowing a majority of the agents were off on missions and the manor was mostly empty.

Harry led Eggsy upstairs to his office, going to his desk to wake his work space. Eggsy went to the closet for a suit, quickly changing his mind and changing into his gym uniform when his shirt fit a little too small.

Having so much time off he put on a couple extra pounds and needed to lose them again so he wouldn’t have to have his suits let out. Harry had to make a conscious effort to not be distracted when Eggsy dropped his pants and his ass showed above the waistband of his underwear a little bit.  
He couldn’t stifle his chuckle when Eggsy waggled his ass at him playfully, catching him watching.

“Tease,” he huffed, opening his laptop and starting a video call to Merlin. “Be careful about overdoing it; Roxy’s home so maybe she can spot you.”

Eggsy turned and went to him, leaning across the desk for a kiss; grinning. “Promise you’ll have the cameras up and watching.”

Harry nodded, rubbing Eggsy’s hand. “I’ll be watching, promise. Merlin’s even ordered the known attic access to be sealed over and he’s moved it elsewhere that I don’t even know, nor do I wish to know.”

With another kiss, Eggsy left Harry’s office and made his way to the gym; stopping by Roxy’s bedroom on the way. He found her sitting in bed on her laptop typing out mission reports and came to lounge with her.

“Welcome back,” she told him with a little grin. “What can I do you for?”

Eggsy shrugged, wiggling his way to put his head in her lap so he could see the laptop screen. “Come exercise with me, I got fat lazing on my arse. I ate too many sweets being scared of my own fuckin’ shadow.”

“Alright, let me get changed.” Eggsy smiled and sat up to let her put away the laptop and change into her gym uniform. “I’m glad you’re back, missed my partner in crime.”

Roxy changed clothes quickly and left with Eggsy, linking their arms together.

Harry sighed at the camera footage, watching Eggsy and Roxy on their way through the halls; gaze hard. When the two stepped into the gym, Harry clicked a button on his desk.

After a minute he heard someone protesting something in the hallway. Tequila came into Harry’s office pushing Agent Smith to the floor roughly before turning and locking the office door.

Harry’s smile was almost predatory as he stood and rounded to them. Tequila grabbed a chair and hauled Smith up into it, taking the rope at his hip and tying Smith tight. Harry surprised Smith when he grabbed at his pants and ripped them off, almost too easily breaking the custom stitching used on Kingsman suits.

Tequila gave Harry a brown paper sack and a smile before taking a pocket knife out and cutting Smith’s boxers open.

“I’ve already cut out his tongue, but he can still scream.”

Harry chuckled, taking an m80 firecracker out of the sack; looking it over. “I’m sure this will do some damage to that mouth of his, but we’ll save that for last. I would like to hear him scream.”

“Champ has one request before we get started,” Tequila told him, stepping back and digging a camera out of the sack. “If you don’t mind one witness.”

“Not at all. I’d show the world what we do to rapists if I could.”

Smith struggled against the rope, shouting incoherently; almost sounding like he was pleading for his life. It just made Harry more vicious.

“That’s a beautiful sound, sir,” he taunted, taking two firecrackers out of the bag with a bit of twine; grabbing Smith’s dick tight and tying the firecrackers to it, chuckling at the painful noise that escaped the scumbag. “Keep it up, please. Might get me hard enough to repay you what you did to my young lover, yes?”

The next bit of clothing that was cut was Smith’s shirt. Harry made sure the blade glided against his chest, cutting his left nipple nearly in half. Smith let out a scream when Harry cut his right nipple clean off with the next cut to his shirt.

“Ooh, that’s just lovely isn’t it?”

Tequila laughed, taking his own knife and slicing off Smith’s testicles quickly. “We could fry these up and serve them with a bit of bacon ranch dip. Fried balls are delicacy.”

Harry took Smith’s dick again, pressing the tip of the blade against his dick hole; putting just a bit of pressure to insert the tip and rotated the blade slowly, holding tighter when Smith struggled and shouted. Tequila yanked Smith’s head back, baring his neck, and dragged his blade down it three times. Harry grabbed the chair and tipped it forward.

“Cut so I have access to his arsehole. A few of those firecrackers will do something nice I bet.”

Tequila crouched to get to the bottom of the chair. “You’re a kinky bastard, Galahad.”

Harry just smiled, giving Smith’s cheek a taunting pat. “Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt until you’re dead.” He let the chair drop back down when Tequila stood and crouched to cut on Smith’s dick again, carving into the tip.

Tequila grabbed a few firecrackers out of the sack and laid down under the chair to put them in Smith’s ass; shoving as roughly as he could. Harry put a firecracker in the hole he carved, tying it secure. Smith let out another scream when Harry stabbed his kneecaps deep, legs spasming.

“Where do we start?”

Tequila sat up and dug into the sack again, pulling out a Roman candle. “This’ll be more satisfying down his throat before the firecracker.”

Harry took his blade again and carved a hole in Smith’s throat, being careful not to cut his jugular so he wouldn’t bleed out and die too quickly, putting an m80 in the hole.

He and Tequila worked quick to light the fuses on the firecrackers, saving the one in Smith’s throat for last; lighting it as Tequila lit the Roman candle and shoved it in Smith’s mouth. Smith screamed as the firecrackers and candle went off, the remaining length of his dick split like a cartoon cigar, and the firecrackers shoved up his ass went off one by one. His screams filled Harry’s office slightly muffled with the loud firecrackers exploding.

Smith slowly quieted, choking as his breathing stopped and his heart gave out with one final excruciating beat.

Harry smiled at the slumped body of the rapist; hands clasped behind his back. “Kingsman never condone the taking of one’s life unless it is protecting another life. This can never be known outside of this office.”

Tequila nodded, shaking Harry’s blood covered hand. “Of course, sir. What would you like done with the body then?”

“That industrial grinder has been installed, Harry,” Merlin’s voice came from Harry’s laptop.

“That’ll do just fine.” Harry replied, going over to the bar to clean his hands in the little sink. “Send security, please Merlin. They’ll take care of the body with confidentiality.”

He made a drink for himself and Tequila, sitting at his desk with a sigh and a smile on his face. Tequila made himself comfortable on the couch after turning off and putting away the camera, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Harry looked at the security camera feed showing Eggsy and Roxy in the gym working together. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched Eggsy laughing with his best friend again.

He knew Eggsy still had a long way to go for recovery though and was prepared to continue to help him. His next plan was getting Eggsy in with a vetted psychiatrist knowing that would help him with everything that he’d been through in his life more than anything he could offer.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry called all agents for a meeting, gathering everyone in the dining hall, wanting to discuss an agency wide happening with Statesman. The two agencies would be working together to thwart a new terrorist cell forming, seeming to be all over the globe.

He and Merlin passed out mission assignments, sending agents paired in twos to search for cells around Europe. Eggsy was surprised to receive a mission folder, assuming Harry would want to keep him close by for a while longer, but felt he was ready to return.

Roxy came to sit beside him with her folder, smiling as he opened his and read. She stifled a snicker when Eggsy barked a loud laugh; getting everyone’s attention on them. Harry turned and stared at the two, already knowing the cause of their glee.

“Galahad, Lancelot, is there a problem?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t obviously fighting a grin.

“Of course not, Arthur sir,” Roxy managed, feigning a cough.

“Better get used to calling him Daddy, yeah?” Eggsy mumbled behind his hand, covering his grin so he wasn’t disrupting anything. Roxy cringed and almost giggled, turning to look away from him so she wouldn’t lose her composure.

“Wonder if he’ll let me call him Daddy in bed now. I know he’d like it.”

Eggsy laughed loud again when Roxy smacked him with her folder. Harry pointedly ignored the two and tried to continue addressing all the agents. It was hard not to laugh or grin when he had to look over at Eggsy and see him hiding his laughter behind his mission folder.

He knew Merlin gave him an assignment that he would have to pose as Eggsy and Roxy’s father purposely; just for his own kicks. Merlin was an evil friend sometimes, but Harry still loved him dearly.

After dismissing everyone, Harry went to Eggsy and Roxy so they could discuss their mission; pulling up an empty chair and sighing as he sat down. Eggsy grinned at him and blew him a playful kiss.

“Hello, Daddy.”

Harry’s eye rolled and he smiled fondly. “Do please make that a habit, I quite enjoy hearing it from you.”

Eggsy laughed, not knowing whether Harry was only teasing or if he was serious. Roxy just shook her head at the two, happy to see Eggsy laughing and smiling again. Sure, she had blood on her hands now, after eviscerating one of his attackers, but she was protecting her best friend; someone she considered family and loved dearly. She didn’t mind the guilt of murder when it came to family protection.

“I trust both of you are proficient in the French language and customs?” Harry asked, taking a notepad out.

Roxy nodded, back straightening as she gave her full attention to the mission planning. “I’m nearly fluent, just a little bit that I haven’t gotten perfected yet.”

“I mean, I can get by in conversations and I can read a little bit, but I ain’t very fluent in anything really.”

Harry smiled at him, reaching across the table and taking his hand. “Don’t worry, my dear boy; that’s why I’m tagging along with you. We’ll get back to your lessons when things settle again.”

Eggsy almost blushed, flicking his nose and snickering bashfully at the use of the endearment. Since he’d been recovering, Harry let go of his apprehension for PDA and Eggsy still wasn’t used to anyone being affectionate toward him in any good way.

“How’d you get stuck being our dad though?” Roxy asked, unaware of the exchange between the two, reading her mission folder again. “You don’t look nearly old enough to have two twenties children.”

“Ain’t it gonna be hard not to show a little loving stuff, too? I mean, Merlin coulda at least had us as a couple since we are and he knows how we are together. It’s gonna be kinda hard not to get caught snogging or something.”

Harry nodded. “I did talk to Merlin about that, but I figured he would fix it. I can make changes as I see fit anyway and he’ll just have to accept it.”

“That would be fairly easier cover. I mean, look at all the women with older men; it’s not uncommon, especially in fancy places yeah? I bet a lot of old geezers got some young thing to bounce around on their dicks in Paris. City of love and all that.”

“I’ll inform Merlin of the changes. He’ll try to argue but I do have final say.”

“What about Daisy then?”

Harry shook his head, soothing his thumb on Eggsy’s hand. “She’ll stay with Merlin and Whiskey of course. They’ve not taken assignments since neither are in any condition.” 

Eggsy worried but nodded, knowing Daisy would be safest with Merlin watching over her and she would love to spend time with him and help him whenever she could.

“Don’t fret, this isn’t a communication black out; you’ll be allowed to call and check on her.” Harry told him, almost reading his mind and hearing his fears. “It’ll help with your cover if we’re going as lovers as well, say she’s your child from a previous relationship that ended in death or something.”

He nodded, tightening his hold on Harry’s hand, trying to calm his mind so he could pay attention to their planning.

###############

Eggsy fell in love with Paris, taking in all the sights and everything the city had to offer. He kept their mission first though, easily blending into his tourist cover. It was a little confusing though; with him and Harry as lovers and Roxy posing as Harry’s daughter might look odd to some, but the three didn’t pay attention to any of that.

Harry just had to control his blushing reaction whenever Roxy addressed him as Daddy in public; not realizing how much he wanted to hear it from someone. Again he felt regret of not having his own child at some point in his life.

After a full day of roaming Paris, enjoying the foods more than the crowded tourist spots, and meeting with a few intel helping locate possible terrorist activity, the three returned to their hotel. Roxy let out a groan, peeling off her sweaty clothes, and headed for the bathroom wanting to soak in the enormous tub for a while.

Eggsy stripped down to his underwear, nobody expected the heatwave currently running through and they weren’t dressed for hot weather. He debated joining Roxy in the tub, but pushed that away in favor of clicking on the air conditioner and flopping face first onto the bed he and Harry shared.

Harry took off everything except his underwear and undershirt, sighing as the cool air finally surrounded him, then lounged beside Eggsy on the bed. One hand went to rub on Eggsy’s ass and the other reached for the remote for the tv.

Eggsy turned his face out of the pillows when the tv clicked on, squirming to get comfortable, and let out a sigh; seeing the air that came out ruffle the hem of Harry’s boxers. He wanted to put his head in Harry’s lap but didn’t want to make him uncomfortably hot while they were trying to cool down.

“When Roxy gets out of the tub I’ll put in a lunch order, in a little bit find the menu and choose what you’d like to eat.”

“Ugh, choices,” Eggsy grumbled, still hating having to make decisions. “I like it better when you pick food for me when I don’t know how to read the language. Makes you kinda hotter really; it’s sexy hearing you talk and I don’ know what you’re saying.”

Harry chuckled, snaking his fingers into Eggsy’s underwear to rub his bare ass. He felt Eggsy tense just a fraction before relaxing again under his touch. Eggsy sometimes flinched at his touches still but both knew that was a common reaction after a vicious assault; Harry wasn’t insulted whenever Eggsy shied away from his hand. He just knew.

“Is that why you seem to have trouble learning a different language?”

Eggsy smiled just a little bit. “No, I really can’t retain the lessons all that well unless they’re drilled into me like every day. Even when I do get to be fluent I wanna let you order food and stuff ‘cause I like listening to you do it.”

He moved and put his head on Harry’s thigh carefully, pressing into Harry’s leg, letting out a little sigh. Harry finally found something to watch that was in English and they could all enjoy watching and put down the remote; his hand going to rake through Eggsy’s hair, soothing him deeper.

Half an hour later Roxy came out of the bathroom, putting on an oversized t-shirt and underwear before getting up into her chosen bed. Harry passed her the room service menu, now holding Eggsy in front of him against his chest. Eggsy leaned on him almost limp, a dopey little grin on his face; his hips squirming against Harry’s hand still rubbing his ass slowly.

Roxy would think the squirming was suspicious but knew about the odd muscle spasms that Eggsy somehow developed after the assault.

Medication did nothing to help the spasms at all.

When she marked which meal she wanted she gave the menu back to Harry so he could call and order; stifling a yawn when she saw Eggsy yawn wide against Harry’s arm. They snickered at each other.

Eggsy nearly dozed by the time lunch was delivered to their room. He sat up drowsily to help set their little table, shaking his head to clear away the sleepiness so he could eat before passing out. Harry came back from washing his hands as they finished setting everything up, smiling at the sleepy grin Eggsy gave him and bending for a kiss as he sat down.

“What’s got you so tired?”

Eggsy shrugged, stifling another yawn, and took a drink of the wine Harry poured for him. “Probably the heat making me sleepy. Feel like I could pass out for a few days.”

“You’ll probably fall asleep after eating then. Don’t try to fight it, you do need to rest sometime.”

“Always have trouble sleepin’ away from home. It’s weird.”

Harry almost suggested a sleep aid but knew Eggsy wouldn’t take anything that could make him feel defenseless. Sleep aids put him too heavily under and he didn’t like being so deep asleep he couldn’t fight if he needed to fight.

Instead, Harry leaned over and kissed him; getting a little smile from Eggsy making him smile in return. He littered Eggsy’s cheeks with little pecks when Roxy snickered at them; making Eggsy laugh and squirm, the scruff on Harry’s face tickling him.

Eggsy took one last kiss and rubbed on Harry’s chin before he pulled back to eat lunch, both smiling happily at each other. Neither noticed when Roxy snuck a picture of them with her phone, smiling at their obvious love and happiness they had for each other.


	34. Chapter 34

Eggsy lounged in a chair on the beach, relaxing in the sun and scanning the crowd; glasses giving him information on everyone. They had to blend in seamlessly with the other tourists and do their job; they weren’t on vacation; they were on a mission.

But, seeing Harry in nothing but a tight little speedo threatened to distract him completely.

Harry felt out of place and ridiculous in the small swimwear. The sight of Eggsy in his little, almost too tight and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, speedo caught his attention more than he appreciated when he was supposed to be working. It wasn’t fair that Eggsy laid out in the sun like a Greek god, a living Adonis, and did very little to achieve the look.

Eggsy grinned, feeling Harry’s gaze on him again, and squirmed his hips slightly; adjusting the waistband a little lower toward his hips.

“Got anything yet?” he asked, a little sly grin on his face and his thumbs idly caressing along the waistband slowly.

“Nothing of use,” Harry mumbled, scanning the crowd again. “From them anyway.”

He saw Roxy near the water playing volleyball with a few beachgoers, easily into her role as a twenty something woman looking for fun on vacation. Harry knew it was hypocritical of him to not appreciate seeing how she was dressed in an almost too revealing bikini, but he was supposed to be her father so he didn’t feel too bad about the uncomfortable sneer he felt on his face watching over her.

He felt oddly protective of her being in the crowd with so little covering her, but knew she could very much protect herself.

Eggsy turned in the chair, putting the back down flat, and laid out on his stomach; arms folded under his head. He needed to scan the crowd behind them for a little while and he didn’t want an uneven tan. Harry sat up and grabbed the sun oil out of their little bag, pouring a bit out onto Eggsy’s back without prompt wanting to get his hands on him for a little while.

“Too bad I can’t get an all over tan.”

“What’s stopping you?” Harry smiled at him, letting his fingers dip into Eggsy’s speedo just a little bit. “This is a mostly clothes optional beach, over here anyways. I assumed you noticed the bare breasts of a few women.”

“Really?” he asked, sitting up to look around more closely; mind leaving the mission for a moment to allow him to really see the other beachgoers. He saw plenty of bare breasts and a few bare asses hanging out; and the mostly nude men used their swimwear to cover their exposed lap. The women without their swimsuit bottoms opted to simply untie the sides and fold as much as possible to keep their own laps respectfully covered.

He grinned over his shoulder at Harry, seeing that Harry already pulled down his swimwear to expose his ass and was busy rubbing sun oil on the round globes. He wiggled and squirmed to take the speedo off completely, chuckling when Harry had to help him get it off his legs.

“Can we get a sunbed at home?”

“Well, we don’t have the space at home but we can manage a few at headquarters I’m sure. If everyone does their part in keeping them clean and sanitized.”

Eggsy smiled, almost purring again with Harry’s affections, and resumed his watch of the crowd. Harry was concerned that the intimate touches would trigger memories of Eggsy being hurt, but he knew how to keep his hands gentle and loving on Eggsy’s body.

Although a part of him desperately wanted to have Eggsy bouncing on his lap again, neither caring about the crowd watching. He wouldn’t bring up sex knowing how it could adversely affect his love. He wanted, but he would wait until Eggsy voiced his want for more physical intimacy.

The ass rubbing turned into a full body massage after a little while. Eggsy felt his stresses and worries fading back the longer Harry rubbed on his body, helping him focus his mind on the mission. He knew Harry was distracted by watching everyone else while his hands roamed aimless, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the special treatment.

After a couple hours of interaction with the crowd, Roxy came back to their spot; seeing Harry still rubbing on Eggsy, now working his front, and Eggsy almost liquified limp in his lounger, a dopey little grin on his face.

“I heard a few things,” she reported, clicking her glasses to send the information to Harry. “I take it neither of you thought to engage anyone else?”

Harry shook his head, reading the HUD on his glasses and listening to the audio Roxy collected. “It’s been mostly swingers coming up to talk to us.” She smiled at the slight sneer Harry had on his face, his head shaking indignantly.

“I ain’t much for sharin’,” Eggsy mumbled, wiggling his hips and prompting Harry to resume rubbing on his thigh. “But I did get something earlier that we haven’t been able to find much on yet.”

He sent the information to Roxy. She could possibly know something or be able to find more information. Roxy nodded, reading her own HUD. “That lady’s necklace, I saw that same insignia on Rachel’s necklace and Richard’s wrist cuff. Sally had a pair of earrings, too. They’re all from the same family they said.”

“That blond gentleman to your right has it on his ring as well,” Harry told them, hands still busy on Eggsy.

Eggsy peeked over for a moment then feigned a stretch so he could turn his head inconspicuously and get a better look at him. He frowned concerned at the information on his HUD. “Lookit this,” he said, sending the information to Harry and Roxy. “He can’t be over three thousand years old. Something’s malfunctioned.”

“He’s barely forty at most,” Harry mumbled, clicking to run a performance check on his own glasses. “Check for problems, control scan vd.”

Eggsy started a scan on his glasses, stopping Harry’s hand so he could put his speedo back on; standing to look around at the crowd again. He felt a jolt of a bite on his ass cheek, startling him and making him turn around to see Harry grinning up at him feigning innocence.

“Did you just bite my arse?” he laughed.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, leaning to put a kiss where he bit; making Eggsy laugh again. “I couldn’t help myself; it was there and practically begging me.”

Eggsy laughed and bent to him, stealing a kiss; giving Harry’s lip a careful nibble. Harry smiled into the kiss, unable to keep his hands from rubbing on Eggsy’s thighs. He was surprised when Eggsy sat between his legs on his lounge chair but held him firm, hands roaming again.

Eggsy felt the urge to pull away from the physical contact but wanted more to let Harry touch him again; knowing Harry’s hands would never make him feel pain. He wanted to be able to have the intimacy he missed again and knew he had to push through the anxiety and unease so he wasn’t letting what happened to him control his life.


	35. Chapter 35

Two long months in Paris yielded a near mountain of information for the two agencies. Eggsy, Harry, and Roxy returned home finally; all three relieved to be home but each missing Paris for various reasons. Harry wanted to go back as soon as they could manage, Eggsy recovered greatly in Paris and Harry felt like the calmness they felt despite the mission was something Eggsy needed for further recovery.

Stepping off their plane, Harry smiled hearing Daisy’s excited shout; turning to see her running up to them. He didn’t expect to see Tequila trailing after her though, but with Merlin stuck in a wheelchair and Whiskey big and pregnant now; it shouldn’t surprise him that they had to call in for assistance with her.

Daisy surprised him again when she ran for him first instead of Eggsy. Harry scooped her up and hugged her tight, kissing her cheek.

“Hello my baby girl,” he greeted, a wide smile on his face. His phone in his pocket was still open showing a text from Merlin that was sent a few hours previous; telling him that his adoption of Daisy was approved and finalized that morning.

He and Eggsy both felt over the moon with happiness and relief that she wouldn’t be taken away from them again.

Daisy leaned to hug and kiss Eggsy then turned her attention back to Harry with barely a hi to her brother. “Merlin said that the judge is gonna let you be my daddy now. Is that true?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Is that something you would like?”

She hugged his neck and laid her head on his shoulder with a nod. “You’ll love me, right?” she asked quietly.

“So very much and with all my heart, for the rest of my life.”

“Swear?”

Harry frowned just slightly and hugged her closer. “I swear on my life, I’ll love you forever.”

Eggsy sighed, rubbing Daisy’s back soothingly, and leaned to kiss her head. “She has abandonment issues thicker than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“I swear neither of you will ever feel that pain ever again. I can’t promise much, but that I know undoubtedly.”

Eggsy leaned up and gave Harry a kiss and a grin; hands stroking Harry’s arms carefully. “Let’s get debrief done so we can go home. I really miss our bed.” Harry took another kiss before Eggsy turned and led the way after Merlin and Whiskey.

This time they chose to debrief in Harry’s office, by the time they left the tube car from their hidden hangar Daisy was fast asleep in Harry’s arms. Merlin and Whiskey stepped away from the group to go to the new elevator, installed for Merlin so he could get to and from the upstairs offices. Eggsy led the others up the stairs to Harry’s office, having to help him get the biometric scanner up so Harry could unlock the door.

Merlin and Whiskey joined them a minute later.

Tequila was tasked with preparing drinks for everyone, non-alcoholic for Whiskey of course, and brought over a tray as they settled.

“So, we’ve been researching the insignia on the jewelry,” Whiskey started, leaning to put a folder in front of Harry; Tequila took it and passed it to him seeing she was having too much difficulty with her large stomach to lean up far enough.

“They’re apparently a cult, and they claim to be vampires.”

Harry muffled his laugh behind his hand at the unexpected findings, making Daisy twitch a moment in his lap before settling back to sleep.

“Fuckin’ seriously?” Eggsy snorted, keeping his voice soft. “Goddamn vampires? Really? What the fuck?”

She shrugged and shook her head, sighing. “It’s a cult, of course they’re all insane. Definitely don’t drink their Kool-Aid. Almost guarantee they actually drink animal blood.”

“Well damn, I should have accepted their invitation to join them for a few things, might have caught them in the act and found out ages ago.” Roxy mumbled, almost seeming to be annoyed with herself.

“Daddy dearest didn’t trust them though,” Eggsy shot Harry a grin. “May have been a good call honestly.”

“Daddy dearest didn’t appreciate the way the men looked at you like you were their next meal. Cults are dangerous, especially for young women. I’ll never doubt your abilities, but sometimes I will hold you back when I feel like you’re in more danger than what’s normal.”

“And the fact that women are more likely to be raped and murdered by cults,” Tequila put in. “It’s good that you didn’t go with them.”

Roxy rolled her eyes and shook her head at Tequila, flipping him off when he turned his attention back to Harry. Eggsy took her hand and let out a slow breath, now unable to get the image of Roxy being beaten, raped, and murdered out of his head; immediately thinking about his own assault. Roxy squeezed his hand tight knowing where his mind ran off to by the way he gripped her hand.

Eggsy tuned everyone out as his mind ran away from him; sitting almost stone still in his seat, fighting to keep breathing. He wasn’t aware of Roxy’s soft voice calling him back away from the horrible memories; he didn’t see when Harry realized what was happening and gave Daisy to Merlin as he rounded the desk to Eggsy; crouching in front of him.

Eggsy saw himself back up in the dark attic, felt the kicks and punches and the rope being tied around his wrists. He scratched at the unseen rope, trying to claw it off, and let out a terrible little whimper when something grabbed his hands and stopped his escape efforts. Eggsy pulled back away from Harry, not seeing him at all, but Harry held onto his wrists tight; calling to him, voice soft despite his concerns knowing he shouldn’t shout at Eggsy in the middle of a panic attack.

Nobody expected Eggsy to let out a painful, horrified scream and his body to tense and arch so hard Harry was almost convinced his spine snapped. Harry nearly yanked Eggsy off the couch and put him on the floor, carefully pinning him between the couch and his body so Eggsy couldn’t thrash and hurt himself.

Harry’s voice was still soft, now in Eggsy’s ear, begging him to fight back against the fear and come back to reality. Up on the couch at Eggsy’s shoulder, Roxy sat terrified; heartbroken that she couldn’t do anything to help bring Eggsy back out of his head. She witnessed a couple panic attacks in Paris and each one nearly broke her.

After nearly ten minutes Harry felt Eggsy relax and go limp with a sigh, his hands fisting into Harry’s shirt tight. Harry let out a slight breath, turning to nuzzle and kiss on Eggsy’s cheek.

“Back with me now?” he asked softly against Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy groaned but nodded slightly, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder feeling pitiful again. Harry stood with Eggsy and sat down on the couch, tucking Eggsy to his side. Daisy climbed back up into his lap when Eggsy was settled and snuggled to them, taking Eggsy’s hand carefully. Harry was relieved when Eggsy didn’t pull away from her and snuggled closer; pecking her forehead gently and closing his eyes.

Harry knew he was still paying attention; he just couldn’t look around at everyone at the time. Roxy held open the folder Merlin had given him so he could read and not have to release either of the two he held so tight and close.

“Sorry about that.” Tequila spoke up, worried that he had done something to trigger the panic attack.

“It’s fine now, don’t stress,” Harry replied, keeping his tone soft still. “It comes out of nowhere sometimes.”

Tequila gave a slight smile and a nod, sitting to pay attention to the rest of the debrief meeting so he could report back to Champ in Kentucky.

###############

After the debrief Harry took Eggsy and Daisy back home, ready to have the allotted time off after such a long mission. Daisy ran off to play upstairs with JB, finally feeling like the house was her home and knowing she was safe again. Eggsy and Harry went up to their bedroom to change out of their suits; Eggsy chose a comfortable track suit to lounge in; Harry put on comfortable trousers and a soft t-shirt but went to take a quick shower before changing into clean clothes.

Eggsy had just took a wash cloth and wiped a few places down with soap and water, he didn’t have the energy for a shower and thought Harry would want to rest for a while instead of pampering him in the bath. Harry would have loved to bathe Eggsy and soothe away his tension, but let Eggsy make his own ungentlemanly choice on how to get cleaned up.

He went downstairs and started a kettle for tea, making a quick lunch for everyone, as well as the limeade drink he liked so well and wanted to have Harry try.

After showering, Harry dried and dressed then went downstairs; smiling when he found Eggsy at the stove making lunch and Daisy sitting up on the counter beside him watching and wanting to help.

“Will you call him Daddy, too?” Daisy asked, reaching into the spice rack for the garlic powder.

Eggsy snicked a laugh and shook his head. “He won’t be my Daddy ‘cause he’s my boyfriend, Flower. I’m too old to be adopted.”

“You need a daddy too.”

“I had one, but he died helping Harry and Merlin save the world from bad guys.”

Daisy frowned, sprinkling the garlic powder into the chili after Eggsy put a bit into her hand. “You don’t want a new daddy?”

Eggsy smiled at her, pecking her cheek. “No, I don’t need a new daddy. I’m sure Harry would adopt me, but then I couldn’t love him like I do. He wants to be your daddy ‘cause he loves you differently than he does me and you do need a new daddy ‘cause you didn’t get a good one at all when you were born.”

“And what about Mummy?”

He sighed and shook his head, frowning. “Hopefully she’ll accept the help she’s being offered; but we will never, ever, have to worry about her or any new husband hurting me and you again. Harry will keep both of us so safe and he already loves us both so very much.”

“I’m glad I got a daddy who will love me now,” she almost mumbled, putting in a bag of frozen mixed vegetables next. “He’ll be the best daddy, right?”

Harry stepped up to them finally, surprising both when he wrapped his arms around them tight. Eggsy chuckled, landing a kiss on Harry’s chin as he leaned and pecked Daisy’s forehead.

“I’ll certainly try to be the best daddy, my baby girl,” he told her, hugging her a little tighter. Daisy smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be picked up and held. Harry obliged and held her close; turning to lean back against the counter beside Eggsy.

“I know, but I just felt like cooking something warm since it’s kinda chilly after being in the sun for so long.”

He smiled and shook his head, leaning his cheek to rest on the top of Daisy’s head. “You can cook whenever and whatever you fancy.”

Eggsy grinned at him, stealing another kiss. “Got that drink chilling in the icebox. Maybe we can have it for dinner?”

“We certainly can,” Harry told him, rocking with Daisy when she squirmed; prompting him to move. “I’ve been excited to try it since you first told me about it.”

Eggsy chuckled and flicked his nose bashfully, turning back to the pot of chili on the stove. He added a few more spices before leaving it to simmer; grabbing his and Harry’s mugs for tea and following Harry to the living room. Harry held Daisy in his lap, smiling when Eggsy tucked under his arm to his side and snuggled in close.

Daisy picked up her book off the back of the couch and opened it to the bookmark where she and Whiskey left off before going to meet everyone at the hangar; pointing at the place where Whiskey had to stop reading.

“Please, Daddy?” she asked looking up at Harry. “Read to me? I’ll turn the pages so you don’t gotta let go of me.”

He couldn’t help smiling at her and resumed reading from the book; holding his two close and snug in his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Eggsy woke with Harry snugged to his back, feeling Harry’s even breathing against his neck. He smiled slightly and squirmed, trying to get out of Harry’s hold to get up and go to the bathroom without waking him.

Harry stirred feeling Eggsy squirming and tightened his hold, thinking Eggsy was having a bad dream, shushing him gently and pecking his neck.

“Come on, I gotta piss,” Eggsy chuckled, squirming a little more firmly. “Don’t think I won’t go on myself just to give you a mess to clean up.”

Harry smiled and playfully pinned Eggsy, holding him tighter and littering his shoulders with little kisses.

“I’ll piss on you.”

Harry grumbled, snickering, and rolled over to let him get up; stretching with a muffled groan when a few joints popped. Eggsy went to the bathroom then got back in bed with Harry; slinking down beside him a grin on his face, lying on his stomach with his arms folded under the pillows. Harry smiled, snugging him close again and kissing him.

“What time is it?”

“Just about five,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s shoulder. “We’re on DT and neither of us can sleep in past six, even on the weekend.”

Harry let out a huff. “And I have that meeting with Daisy’s teacher today at seven. Why do they schedule those so early but cancel school for two days?”

Eggsy snickered, nuzzling on Harry. “That’s what happens when you’re a parent. Just be glad we already know your meeting won’t last forever ‘cause Flower’s a gem and perfect in class.”

Harry reached and nudged Eggsy to lounge across his chest, sighing. His hands roamed Eggsy’s back gently, smiling when Eggsy stretched and arched into his touch, again nearly purring. Harry was positive he would purr if he could, feeling Eggsy stretch down to his toes.

“Your fuckin’ hands are like puffy clouds. Can’t believe I’ve seen them take a life so harsh but then you touch me and they’re soft as silk; calluses and all. You’re so deadly but I know you’ll never use them against me like that. Still don’t know what I did to catch your attention.”

“Well, if it matters, when you stepped past me that day at the police station and I saw that arse of yours; I wanted to follow it everywhere. Then you fucking grinned at me. That goddamn smile is gonna be the death of me.”

Eggsy grinned at him, that coy little side grin Harry loved so much; making him chuckle. His smile grew when Harry grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed.

“You little tart, quit doing that to me. I’m trying to behave here.”

“What if I don’t want you to behave though?”

“I’m going to behave until you tell me otherwise.”

Eggsy sat up with a quiet huff. “I think I just fuckin’ did,” he replied, feigning annoyance. “I’ve been waiting for you to pounce on me since I finished pissin’,”

Harry leaned up and kissed Eggsy’s little pout, pecking him until he snickered and smiled again. “Well, if you can wait until after my meeting with Daisy’s teacher, she’s spending the long weekend with Merlin and Amia; she wants to help decorate the new nursery. We’ll have three long nights of messing about all you please.”

He was surprised when Eggsy moved quickly and landed straddling his lap. He laughed, holding Eggsy’s hips; unable to keep from squirming under him. Eggsy leaned down, hands bracketing Harry’s head, a devilish smile playing on his face. He held in a snicker when he heard Daisy’s bedroom door click open and her little feet patting on the floor as she crossed the hall to the bathroom.

When JB nosed the door, open Harry sighed and Eggsy counted down from seven as he sat up. As he got to one, the door opened more and he saw Daisy peek into the room. He moved off Harry’s lap as she came in, picking her up and putting her between them; lying down with her.

He knew to expect their usual morning routine, but Daisy woke an hour earlier than she normally would.

“You don’t look like you feel well, baby girl,” Harry told her, seeing her tinged red cheeks and weary eyes almost drooping sadly.

Eggsy felt her forehead and sighed, feeling a bit of a fever. “This is what I hate about public schools; parents haveta send their kids in even if they’re sick or they’ll get in trouble. Spreads the sickness to the healthy kids and it just keeps going around and around.”

“But if I’m sick, I can’t help Merlin and Mia paint for the baby. JJ said if we did a good job painting, he’ll take me for McDonalds later.”

“I’ll run her to the doctor while you’re meeting with her teacher. I’d really like it if she could get into a pay school.”

“Call Pamela and tell her you’re bringing her in; save the public clinics for those who don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“But we aren’t-”

“Arthur, hello,” Harry interrupted with a grin, gesturing to himself. “I can have a pediatrician hired on after vetting and agents can bring their children in for free; keep clinics from being overwhelmed. Should have set it up a long time ago but Chester King and all that.”

Eggsy smiled and leaned over Daisy, already sleeping again tucked into Harry’s chest, kissing him. “You really are a great daddy. You’re so good with her and fuck, she just loves you like crazy. I don’t even know how to thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”

Harry hugged his arm around Eggsy and Daisy, tucking them in close and secure. “Let me love you, that’s all the thanks I need.”

Eggsy just grinned, stealing another kiss, and settled to try and rest a little while longer before Harry had to leave for Daisy’s school and he had to take her back to headquarters for a check-up.

#############

A few hours later Eggsy dropped Daisy off at Merlin’s house. She was just having allergy issues and wasn’t contagious and a danger to Whiskey or the baby. Merlin kept his house nearly spotless so Eggsy knew she wouldn’t have issues with her dust allergy with him.

But the sneezing and itchy eyes meant he had to again dust the house top to bottom so she wasn’t suffering at home.

When he came in and found Harry already working on dusting in the living room he couldn’t help chuckling. Harry of course wore a dust apron and old clothes to clean; only putting the feather duster and a cloth tucked into his belt for Eggsy’s amusement.

Harry turned and smiled at him, tossing the cloth to him. “I’ve already finished with the kitchen and nearly done in here if you wanna change and hit her room.”

Eggsy took a quick kiss then went upstairs to find clothes he didn’t have to worry about getting dirty; changing quickly and getting to work cleaning Daisy’s room. He smiled when he heard the old record player downstairs playing music and knew Harry had gotten distracted looking through his records again.

After a few songs played, Eggsy finished in Daisy’s room; wiping every surface he could find not wanting any of the irritating dust to be hidden anywhere. He stepped out and saw Harry in his home office cleaning the already nearly spotless room.

Seeing Harry in his undershirt, muscled arms bare and enticing; tempting Eggsy to touch, it was almost enough to make Eggsy go weak and drop to his knees and beg for Harry to take him to bed. Harry was even sex on those long legs with the apron protecting his clothes.

The way Harry’s slacks hugged his ass nearly had Eggsy drooling.

Of course Harry knew he was staring, he could feel Eggsy’s eyes boring into him. He couldn’t help smiling; rubbing clean a pen cup and putting it back on his desk. If he flexed a little bit as he moved, Harry wouldn’t admit it.

“Are you enjoying yourself then?” he teased, adding a little swish to his hips as he turned to reach up on his bookshelf to dust the little trinkets and figurines next.

“Heh,” Eggsy snorted, grinning crookedly. His smile grew when Harry turned to look at him and he saw he wasn’t wearing his glasses at the moment.

“Well?”

The day Harry stopped making Eggsy blush and feel like a bashful youngster was the day he dreaded. “You make me wanna get on my knees and stick my arse up at you lookin’ like sin on legs.”

Harry chuckled, smiling fondly. “Well I appreciate the compliment but I’m not anything to look at.”

“Bullshit,” Eggsy huffed at him, snickering. “Here I am, every thought of sex is terrifyin’ but I really want you to cart me up over your shoulder like a caveman and take me to bed; competence and skill is one of my kinks I didn’t know I had. Mix that with that body, if I was a bird, I’d have to wear one of those pads or I’d be changing my panties every hour.”

Harry’s eye rolled and he shook his head, hand out in invitation. Eggsy went to him, snugging into Harry’s chest, letting out a sigh when Harry held him tight; grinning as Harry swayed with the music playing downstairs.

“How about I romance you into bed instead of being so brute and caveman like?”

“So, a nice lunch, dancin’ and then spending the rest of the night makin’ me see stars and havin’ me thrashin’ under you?”

Harry dipped his head in consideration, just to tease and make Eggsy squirm just a little bit, smiling when Eggsy snorted a laugh at him and kissed at his chin as they danced slowly together.

“That does sound heavenly. Run and get your skimpiest outfit and I’ll get lunch started in a moment.”

Eggsy chuckled, taking another kiss, then was surprised when Harry twirled him away and patted his ass playfully to send him off to change again. Harry made sure Eggsy was in the bedroom before going to his desk and taking out a little pill bottle; popping one of the little blue pills into his mouth and chasing it with a sip of water.

He wasn’t hiding the Viagra from Eggsy, with age it was expected to become an eventuality, but the proper gentleman in him kept him from showing the world. He left the office, hearing Eggsy in the shower, and made his way downstairs to start making lunch for them; making sure he had the surprise pack of mint cookies tucked so Eggsy wouldn’t see them until dessert.


	37. Chapter 37

Eggsy sat glaring at Dr. Peters, arms crossed and a scowl pulling his mouth down. He did not want to speak with the Kingsman therapist, especially about his inability for heavy intimacy without being bombarded by memories of being hurt. He had always been told therapy was for crazy people, people who had issues like Michelle.

Not someone who was a survivor of vicious assault who couldn’t let his lover touch him sexually.

He was only hunched down on the small couch because Harry took him by the shoulder and practically shoved him into Dr. Peters’ office; locking the door so he couldn’t escape easily.

“Harry says-”

“Harry says a lot, neither of you had rights to fuckin’ discuss me like that behind my back; without me even knowing or giving either of you permission.”

“Are you mad at him?”

Eggsy snorted indignantly. He knew he should be at least upset with Harry, but he shook his head. “Not what he did, how he did it. I ain’t pissed at him. I’m pissed I’m sitting here with someone tryin’ to get into my head like I’m fuckin’ mental like my mum or somethin’. I ain’t like my mum. I ain’t crazy and I don’t fuckin’ need a head check.”

“So, you’re refusing my care then?”

Eggsy gave her a shrug. “I ain’t mental.”

She sighed but nodded and passed him a clipboard so he could sign the refusal papers then dismissed him, unlocking the door. Eggsy escaped her office and stomped away, huffing with each step; his annoyance and frustration too high. Harry looked up when his office door slammed open and sighed at Eggsy. He obviously hadn’t spent the allotted hour with Dr. Peters. Eggsy stalked to Harry’s bar and made himself a large drink before going to plop down on the couch, making sure to hit the far arm a little hard putting his feet up to lounge.

Somehow Harry knew Eggsy would give the attitude and decided to let him stomp and fume; he probably needed to act out so the negative feelings weren’t overwhelming him.

“I ain’t fuckin’ mental,” he muttered into his drink. “‘Preciate it if you least of all treated me like I ain’t. Just ‘cause I can’t fuck don’t mean I’m mental and need to be up at psych with my fuckin’ mum.”

Harry stood and went to Eggsy, nudging his way onto the couch with him; making Eggsy lean back into him. “I certainly do not believe you are mental and I know you won’t be. But, talking to a professional could help you learn the skills needed so you can get past all the fears and the flashbacks.”

Eggsy shook his head, crossing his arms tighter but burrowing into Harry’s chest. “I don’t wanna talk to no fuckin’ professional. I wanna talk with you about all that shit ‘cause you’re the one I do trust to help me most of all.”

Harry sighed into Eggsy’s hair, holding him closer. “I wouldn’t know what advice to give you, my darling boy.” He soothed his hands on Eggsy’s arm slowly, carefully massaging the tight muscles in an attempt to prompt him to relax again. “That’s why I brought you to her; she would know what to tell you that will help. I’ve never gone through this with anyone before and I don’t know what to do.”

Eggsy huffed against Harry’s chest, his body responding and relaxing instinctively being held so close and secure. “Couldn’t you’a stayed with me though? You just hauled me in there and locked the door on me when you left me there. I wanted to take a fire ax to the door so I could get out ‘cause I was fuckin’ scared bein’ by myself like that.”

“Therapy sessions are kept one on one for confidentiality reasons.”

“You’re fuckin’ Arthur, you can do as you fuckin’ please; especially since I’m the one you’re tryin’ to get back to fuckin’ whenever you get the chance.”

Harry sighed and started to argue, but Eggsy sat up and glared at him; giving him a slightly rough jab with his finger. “Lookit, either you fuckin’ start goin’ with me if you want me to see a head doctor or I’ll put up hell like you ain’t ever seen. I’m fuckin’ scared ‘cause I don’t wanna be put in psych and I fuckin’ need you there to make sure that don’t happen.”

“So, you’ll be willing to talk if I sit in on the sessions with you?”

He nodded, snugging back to Harry again; huffing a frustrated breath. “See, when you’re with me I can actually say what I feel like and tell you what I need. You left me there and I couldn’t even know my own fuckin’ name ‘cause I was so scared. I’d rather have a gun to my head than talk to a therapist alone ‘cause of my mum.”

Harry tightened his hold and nodded, prodding and pulling Eggsy until he was curled up comfortably half way into his lap and pressing against him safely. He nuzzled and kissed on Eggsy, summoning Dr. Peters to his office.

Dr. Peters came in after a few minutes, sighing at Eggsy burrowed against Harry now with a light blanket covering his shoulders and head. She only agreed to Harry sitting in on the sessions because he was Arthur and he could make those decisions as he saw fit to do so. She sat down in an armchair, Eggsy’s file on her lap.

“Do you feel safer now then?”

Eggsy shrugged a shoulder, anxiously fidgeting with Harry’s tie. He didn’t plan to actually speak yet; he wanted to wait and see what kinds of questions she wanted to ask him. He could easily tune her out and fall asleep if he didn’t want to talk to her at all.

But he didn’t expect to lose control of his mouth; having to close his eyes despite not being able to see anything except the blanket covering his head, unable to stop himself from rambling on about the abuse from Dean and Michelle. About having to work the streets for Dean when he was ten, apparently children were worth near gold on the sex market and Dean was a nasty, selfish man.

He rambled, ranted, and shed more than a few tears; holding tighter and tighter to Harry dreading the knowledge that Dr. Peters would walk away from the session and immediately call to have him forcibly committed. He had too many issues and hang-ups to not be committed against his will.

Harry sat quietly holding onto Eggsy, heart breaking with each revelation of abuse and the fear his dearest love still carried like a shield. Each time Eggsy’s grip tightened, he held him just as tight. He wanted to take Eggsy and protect him against the world trying to hurt him so viciously.

At the two-hour mark, Dr. Peters let Eggsy go on longer seeing that he desperately needed to vent everything and get it all out, she finally ended the session for the day. Before leaving Harry’s office she stood and stepped over to Eggsy on the couch, sitting down and putting a gentle hand on his knee.

“You did so good today, sweetie,” she told him, surprising even Harry with her pleasant tone. Eggsy moved the blanket slightly to peek out at her stunned. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day and just go easy on yourself? Don’t worry about your paperwork, I’m sure Merlin will understand if it’s late just this once, and just let yourself feel safe knowing now all of that is behind you and you’ll never have to go through any of that ever again.”

She gave Harry a slight look, silently telling him to not put a load of work on Eggsy for the rest of the day or he would have to deal with her wrath and rage. Everyone knew that when Dr. Peters gave that look, it was to be obeyed. He nodded, kissing Eggsy’s head again, sighing when she stood and left his office.

Eggsy sighed, surprising Harry by going limp and boneless against him; tight muscles finally giving to the pressure and releasing. Harry grunted at the weight of Eggsy going so limp but squirmed to get a better hold and sit more comfortably under him. Eggsy blew out a breath on Harry’s shoulder, reaching up to poke and rub on Harry’s stubbly chin. Harry let him do as he pleased, still not understanding why the action calmed his love so much but so very much relieved something so simple could have that effect on him.

###########

Eggsy made it through two more sessions with Dr. Peters before he started feeling the stress and fear rising again. But, he clinged to Harry and he was allowed to hide his face during their sessions.

After another session, this time Eggsy was able to sit beside Harry instead of in his lap but still hugged to him and laid the blanket over his head, Dr. Peters gave Eggsy a task; he should make a list of everything positive in his life, then make another list of all the negative and compare the two lists.  
Eggsy hated being forced to do any kind of paperwork. It felt like schoolwork and bored him.

Harry sat at his desk watching Eggsy attempt to make his lists. Eggsy sighed and flopped around more often than he wrote anything though; at one point he lounged upside down on the couch with Harry’s notepad, legs bent up over the back of the couch and head dangling and reddening with the blood flow; feet wiggling while Eggsy tried to concentrate.

“What have you got so far?”

Eggsy huffed at the notepad. “Flower, you, Merlin, Roxy, and Kingsman general.”

“What about for the negative list?”

“Everything that ain’t you, Flower and Rox in general.”

Harry stood and went over to Eggsy, sitting down. Eggsy squirmed to lie down with is head in Harry’s lap, plunking the notepad down on the coffee table; rolling over onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chin.

“I fuckin’ hate this schoolwork shit.”

“Well, you’ve made the lists as long as you could right now so you’ve earned a break. Just lie here and let your mind calm and shut off for a while. If you intend on playing later, it’ll do good to not let all of this cloud your mind.”

Eggsy huffed, lips raspberrying, laying his head down on his arms. Harry raked his fingers through Eggsy’s hair slowly, flicking away the drying and flaking hair product, his blunt nails scritching lightly. He felt Eggsy slowly relaxing and smiled slightly when he finally went limp limbed.  
“Is that better?”

He huffed a quiet snicker, letting out a sigh. “You’re like this evil genius and I’m the cat in your lap getting scratches. Are you sure you’re not the villain instead of the gentleman spy?”

Harry’s eye rolled fondly and he shook his head. “I’m definitely the Bond gentleman, you’re the pretty little tart on his arm.”

Eggsy laughed, turning his head to look up at Harry. He arched slightly when Harry’s hand moved from his head and trailed on his back slowly; fingers trying to get under the waist of his trousers and belt. He squirmed his hips, moving to sit up and undo his belt; slipping it off and putting it on the coffee table, opening his trousers and lying down again; wiggling his hips expectantly.

He sighed again when Harry’s hand nudged into his pants and kneaded his ass firmly. Harry would have admonished him for neglecting to put on underwear, gentlemen never skipped such a garment when wearing a suit, but he found himself not caring about the oversight at the moment.

Eggsy tensed for just a second when Harry’s fingers dipped between his cheeks momentarily but he relaxed just as fast. “Been getting waxed for you, you know. Brooke hates me ‘cause I don’t squirm and shout like everyone else when she pulls so hard.”

His hips squirmed again when Harry let his fingers dip down a little deeper and for a slightly longer stroke. Harry shifted his hips, already feeling the arousal edging. He hoped that soon he would have Eggsy thrashing and writhing under him again.


	38. Chapter 38

Before dawn Harry and Eggsy were woken terrified by Daisy screaming horribly from her bed. Eggsy was on his feet and rushing almost instantly, leaving Harry to wrestle out of the blankets, finding Daisy sitting up in bed screaming and sobbing.

He nearly fell over JB in his rush to get to her, scooping her up thinking something had gotten into her blankets and hurt her. Daisy stopped screaming when she realized Eggsy had her but clinged to him tight, sobbing into his shoulder.

“What happened, baby?” he asked, forgetting about looking in the blankets as Harry came into the room. He looked her over as best as he could with her clinging to him, hoping he wouldn’t find blood anywhere.

Harry took both into his arms, he would never take Daisy out of Eggsy’s arms; and especially wouldn’t when he was comforting her. He held both firm, tucking Daisy between his and Eggsy’s chest, leaning to help calm her down; shushing her.

After a few minutes Daisy quieted but still had tears falling, one little fist clutching back on Harry’s shirt; the other clinged in Eggsy’s hair but he ignored the pulling knowing she grabbed on being frantic and wasn’t aware of it. Harry sat Eggsy down and leaned so Daisy could see him; wiping away her tears gently.

“Babygirl, what’s wrong?” he asked, tone soothing. “Did you hear something or have a bad dream?”

Daisy sniffled and nodded against Eggsy’s shoulder; taking her hand off Harry’s shirt for a moment to scrub at her nose before clutching a fistful again. “Sam was outside trying to get in my room.”

Harry and Eggsy shared a worried look, frowning at each other. “Was it a bad dream or did you really see him?” Harry asked.

“I saw him.”

Worry shifted into almost fear in Eggsy’s eyes. Harry leaned in again and kissed Daisy’s head; gently prying her hand off his shirt. “Stay here and let me go look.”

Eggsy nodded holding Daisy tighter, letting out a slow breath as Harry stood and went back to their bedroom to get his glasses and a weapon. JB yipped and followed after Harry, leading him downstairs and to the back door. Harry clicked his glasses on to record and call for Merlin, waiting until Merlin responded to the call before stepping outside; hearing JB rooting around for a spot to pee.

“Daisy says Sam Jensen was outside her window,” he whispered, staying against the house in the shadows as he crept along to the side of the house where Daisy’s bedroom window overlooked the neighbor’s house; gun pointed down but safety off and his finger hovering over the trigger.

Merlin was awake instantly, snatching his laptop off the side table and waking Amia with the noise; barely hearing her groan when he blinded her turning on his lamp. After a moment she shoved herself to sit up beside him, seeing him clicking through to connect to Harry’s security cameras.

Harry checked all around the house and in the yard; going along the fence to stay hidden. He didn’t find Sam Jensen or any sign that anyone had been in the yard at all.

“Cameras are clear, Harry,” Merlin told him, shaking his head. “I got eyes on you right now but there’s nothing but a couple foxes roaming until you came outside.”

Harry sighed and went back inside, putting his gun away. “Show me the house feed,” he mumbled, exhausted after the initial jolt and worry started to wear off.

Merlin clicked a few keys and sent a camera feed to Harry’s glasses, letting him see the inside cameras. They saw inside Daisy’s bedroom at the same time, both stilling for a moment when they saw Sam Jensen inside the bedroom and pointing a gun at Eggsy and Daisy from across the room.

“Fuck!” Harry hissed, keeping his hurrying feet quiet as he rushed back downstairs to get into his office and get his gun again. He snatched up a pistol and a bright light, hurrying to get upstairs before either Eggsy or Daisy was hurt.

Sam shouted at Eggsy, demanding he give over Daisy or be shot. Eggsy stayed crouched in the other corner, hunched protectively over Daisy and holding her bunched up so no part of her body was open to a bullet.

He peeked over his shoulder when Harry bolted in with the light shining at Sam, flinching at the sound of a gunshot; holding tighter to Daisy expecting to feel the jolt of pain from the bullet. Another gunshot rang out, this one without any pain as well, and the light disappeared after the thud of someone falling came. He flinched again when Harry stepped into the room, knees trembling as he pushed up to his feet; keeping turned slightly still blocking Daisy from the danger.

“He came from the bathroom,” he huffed breathless, not realizing how tight he held his breath. “I kinda panicked, I’m not armed at all.”

Harry nodded, putting his gun in his waistband; grabbing a shirt sticking out of a drawer to pick up Sam’s gun. “ETA, Merlin?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Merlin replied, scrambling to get into his wheelchair with Tequila’s help. Amia tried to hurry and get shoes on her feet and her robe. “Call for Percival and Lancelot; we’ll be there before they are, they’re a couple hours out.”

Harry put Sam’s gun on a shelf then crossed over to Eggsy, nudging him and Daisy safely into his arms again; calling out to Roxy as he sat with the two on Daisy’s bed. Eggsy let out a groan, putting Daisy in Harry’s lap and pushing into him; heart still racing. Harry just sat holding his two loves, not at all concerned about the bleeding and unconscious man in the floor.

Half an hour later Tequila was heard almost stomping upstairs and Harry heard the new stairlift installed for Merlin whirring quietly. Tequila took a moment to snatch the upstairs wheelchair out of the hall closet and set it up for Merlin before going to Daisy’s bedroom. He let out a breath seeing Harry holding and comforting the two, then saw Sam on the floor; a pool of blood slowly gathering under him.

“Ya’ll’re gonna just let him bleed out all over the carpet?”

“Carpet can be replaced. I really don’t care about the carpet right now.”

Harry had to pry himself out of Eggsy’s hold; giving him and Daisy a kiss each as he stood to help Tequila with Sam’s body. It was still amazing that being half blind didn’t keep Harry from a successful head shot; especially being so frazzled with his loves in danger.

Amia sat down with Eggsy on the bedside, soothing a hand on Daisy’s little arm. “Hey baby, are you hurt anywhere?”

“She’s just scared,” Eggsy muttered, eyes not leaving Sam as he was wrapped up. “Even I almost shit my pants. He got in without tripping the alarm but I don’t know how.”

She frowned slightly and started to get back to her feet; but Merlin reached for her arm stopping her. “I’m fine, I’m going to check the wires outside; he could have cut something.”

Merlin shook his head. “No, you are not going outside when we don’t know if he has cronies hiding and waiting.” Amia huffed at him, lips pursed annoyed. “You can give me that look all you want right now but if I have to promise to be careful, so do you.”

“I’m not one of your underlings you can order around.”

Eggsy reached out and put a careful hand on her stomach, rubbing gently to get her attention; ignoring the way she turned to him with a glare. “Take Flower, let me go out and look. You’re in no condition to fight with Junior in there still.”

He put Daisy tucked into Amia’s side before either could argue and stood, grabbing Harry’s gun out of his waistband as he went; giving a whistle to JB to follow him downstairs and outside.

Like Harry, Eggsy crept along in the shadows; glad the sunrise was still at least an hour and a half away so he could use the darkness. He could hear Harry and Tequila upstairs and looked up to see Daisy’s window wide open. He hadn’t noticed that yet.

He looked around, shining a light along the wire housings; looking for any signs of damage. “Harry!” he called up loud, stepping out of the shadow so Harry would see him.

Harry leaned out of the open window after a minute, confused until he spotted Eggsy in the yard. He looked at the wire housing along the window, squinting in the dark.

“How the hell did he fuckin’ get in without tripping anything?” Eggsy called up with a huff. “Ain’t nothin’ cut or fucked with out here.”

Harry huffed a frustrated breath and shook his head, turning to speak with Merlin. “Give me the recording of before we got home. He could have been waiting a while.”

Eggsy sighed and shined his light at the wiring again to recheck everything; stepping up closer. Harry looked out at him again, watching him and the security feed on his HUD. “Don’t climb up the lattice piece you absolute caveman!” he hissed, annoyed to see Eggsy’s complete disregard for the fragile woodwork.

Eggsy looked up at him, giving him the double finger salute then climbing again. Harry huffed at him, picking up a soft dog toy on Daisy’s vanity and flicking it out at Eggsy.

“Get down before you fall or break something; use a ladder!”

He didn’t expect to hear snickering behind him; making him get out of the window and turn to the other three, seeing all trying to stifle laughter and hide a grin.

“Shut up, I like having the ivy growing there and he knows better,” he sighed at them, picking up another stuffed toy before leaning out the window again. “Get down!” He threw the stuffed frog, making Eggsy laugh when it hit him square in the face.

Eggsy pushed off the lattice and jumped back to the ground, this time getting hit by a bear. “Fine you priss, I’m down!” he laughed, collecting the toys off the ground. Harry huffed at him before disappearing back inside.

Eggsy came back inside, laughing at the annoyed look on Harry’s face and dodging another bear aimed for his head. Harry flicked Eggsy’s ear as he passed to put the toys back on the vanity. Eggsy just turned and kissed his scowl then went back to hold Daisy again.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Harry muttered heatless, bending to help Tequila lift and carry Sam’s body into the hallway. “Little shit.” Eggsy grinned smartly, hugging Daisy tight and kissing her head.

He was still muttering about the lattice piece and the ivy that he knew was damaged when he came back into the bedroom, arm out for Eggsy. “Come on downstairs while we wait for Roxy and Percival.”

Harry led everyone downstairs after helping Merlin back into the stairlift; tucking Eggsy to his side and holding his loves. He put them on the couch then turned to help Merlin back into his motorized chair so he could come into the living room with everyone else. Tequila helped Amia settle into an armchair, tucking a footrest under her swollen feet. Harry let out a tired sigh, tucking down onto the couch beside Eggsy and holding him and Daisy close.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head's up, this one talks about the sexual abuse Eggsy had as a kid.

Harry had Eggsy pack up himself and Daisy, packing his own bag, deciding his loves would be safer at the manor for now. At least until he made contact with Michelle and found out why she was sending men after Eggsy and now Daisy. Eggsy initially thought Harry was getting rid of him and Daisy; tossing the out of his life for all the drama they brought along; but he felt a little better when Harry had a suitcase ready for himself and told him about his plans while Eggsy packed.

Still though, he knew it could just be a cover; a move to confuse him so he wouldn’t want to keep such close tabs on Harry so he could slip away without confrontation.

At the manor Eggsy put Daisy’s bags in the room beside his, expecting she would trail off and play for a while. She followed him and Harry, still clutching Harry’s hand, to Eggsy’s room.

He and Harry started to unpack their clothes, both smiling when Daisy made herself comfortable in the middle of the bed with her tablet and stuffed bear. Harry hung his suits carefully then started hanging Eggsy’s, inspecting them for wear and fading marks absently.

The domesticity of their usual routine together helped calm Eggsy’s worries just a little more but he still had that sneaking suspicion that everything was about to go tits up and he would lose everything.

JB barked at the window, getting Eggsy’s attention. He stepped over and looked outside, seeing Whiskey getting out of a Kingsman taxi with Tequila; and he was busy dodging her swatting hands and laughing about something, trying to round to the other door so he could help Merlin out of the car. Whiskey almost waddled her way inside in as much of a rush as she could, trying to keep from pissing on herself; again. For the third time just that week.

Eggsy watched Merlin and Tequila come inside on the ramp at a slower pace, both chuckling together about something.

When Daisy heard Tequila’s loud laugh she sat up and scrambled off the bed, running off to find him excitedly. She was gone before either Eggsy or Harry could stop her; both smiling and happy that she was so comfortable around her extended family.

“Harry!” Merlin called out from the ground floor.

Harry went to the safety railing and looked down at him, brow quirked.

Merlin flicked a stack of papers at him, telling him to stay put, and went for the elevator. Harry sighed and turned around as the doors opened half a minute later and Merlin rolled out in his electric wheelchair.

“Come along,” Merlin told him, leading him back into the bedroom. “Galahad, this concerns you as well. Sit.”

They frowned at each other then sat down side by side on the edge of the bed; Eggsy reached for Harry’s hand anxious already. Merlin sighed before he gave Eggsy the paperwork.

“What is it?” Harry asked, leaning to read over Eggsy’s shoulder; heart leaping when he saw that Sam Jensen was a DNA match for one of Eggsy’s attackers.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy mumbled, flicking through the paperwork feeling frantic; hoping beyond hope there was a mistake made somewhere. “So, it is my mum who sent those bastards.”

Merlin sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. Harry stood and went to the closet, snatching clothes out so he could change out of his lounge clothes and go see Michelle.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Eggsy asked, startled and thinking Harry was running away from him.

Harry shook his head, taking Eggsy’s face in his hands carefully; always gentle with him even when he was frazzled and scared. “I’m off to talk to your shit of a mother and you’re coming with me if you’d like. I am not going to sit on my arse and let her continue to fucking hurt you like this.”

Eggsy nodded, letting out a little relieved huff, and started to get ready; deciding to just wear his faded jeans and the snug fitting dark red Henley shirt Harry picked out for him. When he sat to put on his usual winged sneakers, not missing the way Harry smiled so fondly at him for his love of the hideous shoes, Merlin looked at him with a skeptical look.

“All the things Kingsman has taught you and you still wear those godawful trainers?” he asked with an almost sneer.

Eggsy looked up with a glare, huffing. “And what the fuck’s wrong with them?” he spat defensively; hating whenever anyone made fun of him for liking something. It happened too often and he was getting tired of it. “I ain’t gonna go tromping around in fancy high society shoes all the fuckin’ time.”

Harry let out a slow breath, calming his reaction to snap at them for bickering and stepped up to Eggsy; getting his attention. “Nothing’s wrong, they’re just shoes; you can wear whatever you want. We just have to go up and talk to your mother, it’s not an official mission.”

He pushed to his feet and nudged past Harry, angrily kicking the shoes off his feet on his way to the closet to find his gym sneakers. “No, I’ll fuckin’ wear some old tore up shit so everyone’ll know for sure I don’t fuckin’ have any class or anything. I’ll appease old shits and their equally shitty attitudes over fuckin’ shoes.”

Harry sighed again and turned around to Merlin, giving him a glare that had him instantly worried and slowly backing away to leave; giving a weak excuse why he had to disappear so suddenly. Harry slipped on his glasses, sending a quick message to Merlin still furious.

_‘You’re going to regret saying anything. You know how defensive he gets when he’s being looked down on.’_

Eggsy still fumed as he left the bedroom, almost growling demonically when he spotted Merlin trying to sneak away without being seen with Whiskey following after him; asking him why he looked so scared suddenly and took off so fast. Harry linked Eggsy’s arm with his and tugged him along; sending a message to Percival and asking him to keep an eye on Daisy for him while they were gone.

The sour attitude stayed for the ride to the hospital and Eggsy stalking through the halls parted the people going about their usual hospital business. He let out a huff at the nurses’ station, not even able to calm down when Harry clasped the back of his neck carefully and rubbed in an attempt to soothe him.

“Can I help you?” the charge nurse asked, looking nervously at the pair; his eyes flicking over Eggsy a moment longer than either appreciated. Eggsy of course recognized the man, one of the men who paid for his services a few years previous.

It just made him glare harder.

“We’re here visiting Michelle Unwin.” Harry told him, forcing himself to speak calmly.

“46Q,” he replied, grabbing a clipboard and putting it in front of them. “Name and phone numbers, please.”

Harry frowned as he signed for himself and Eggsy. “Phone numbers are required now?” he asked, pen stilling. “When did that happen?”

He huffed and shrugged, putting on a sideways smile. “Couple weeks ago, hospital policy for psych, I’m afraid.”

Harry still didn’t believe him but sighed and shook his head as if he surrendered to the policy change; putting his phone number down for both names. Eggsy let out a snarl at the nurse as Harry guided him again, defenses heightened. Harry led him down a few halls, holding him closer with each turn feeling Eggsy get tenser and tenser with each step closer to Michelle’s room.

“He was one’a Dean’s customers,” Eggsy mumbled, arms crossed tight around himself. “Real fuckin’ sadist, too. He’s the one who burned me all up my legs; used one of those blow torch things like you get doin’ construction and shit.”

Harry had to fight to keep from turning around and storming away to hunt down the man and murder him. He let out a breath and stopped Eggsy, taking him into his arms and hugging him almost too tight; pressing a tight kiss on Eggsy’s head and sighing slowly. Eggsy huffed a weak laugh and tucked to him, still feeling like he didn’t deserve anyone caring about him.

After a few minutes Harry could breathe again. He pulled back from Eggsy, holding his face in his hands. “Let’s get this done so we can go home and I can hold you for the next hundred years and not let you go.”

“Even if I gotta piss?”

Finally, Harry huffed a quiet laugh and smiled just a little bit; leaning down for a soft kiss. “We’ll put a chamber pot in the floor on your side of the bed; all you’ll have to do is roll over, don’t even have to stand up.”

Eggsy laughed, hugging his arm around Harry’s waist as they walked again.

Once outside Michelle’s room, Eggsy stopped nervously, clinging to Harry tight. He couldn’t go inside and face the person who was orchestrating so much pain and suffering for him. He had always assumed he could somewhat trust his mother, at the very least of all people in his horrible life. Knowing that she sent men to beat and rape him, he couldn’t go into the room and see her again.

He quickly shook his head and retreated to the wall across from the door; hugging his arms around himself and hunching down to the balls of his feet. “I ain’t doin’ it. I can’t.”

Harry crouched in front of him, nuzzling and kissing on him until he breathed again; caressing his cheek slowly. “Want to stay out here then, let me go confront her?” Eggsy just nodded against Harry’s shoulder, feeling weak and tiny again. Harry slipped off his jacket and draped it on Eggsy’s shoulders, giving him another kiss before he stood and stepped to go into the room.

While waiting for Harry to return, Eggsy fought back memories of pain and torment; not hearing footsteps approach or the swish of scrubs against the wall as someone crouched beside him. He didn’t hear the charge nurse purr wantonly in his ear.

What brought him back to reality was a sudden hand on his thigh, almost in the bend of his hip, gripping roughly. Instinctively Eggsy attacked, screaming and punching manically; scratching and biting any space of bare flesh he could find. More nurses and staff came running; Harry being closest got to Eggsy first, yanking him off the nurse before recognizing him. He spun Eggsy and almost shoved him into a chair along the wall before he attacked with pent up rage. 

Michelle stepped out to see what the commotion was, startled when Eggsy let out another manic scream and sprang at her; knocking her down and pouncing viciously on her.

###################

Harry never expected he would ever be arrested; assuming his work with Kingsman would protect his unlawful actions. But there he was slouched beside Eggsy in a holding cell while they waited for someone to come pick them up from the police station.

Both had a few scratches and bruises forming, but neither were majorly harmed; both doing quite well fighting hand to hand without any weapons at all. Eggsy’s only comfort was that the charge nurse was in the next cell over bloody and bruised, nose and all fingers broken; jaw snapped in two and a cervical collar on his neck.

When Harry went for the kill, it was nearly impossible to stop him; but it was rare for anyone to be immune to a stun gun to the neck. Both had laughed when Harry, in the back of a police car with Eggsy, had discovered that the unexpected jolt force emptied his bladder and he pissed all over himself.

Michelle was the only reason why Eggsy and Harry wouldn’t face harsh charges; she finally admitted her actions and knew she deserved the beating her own son gave her for all the years of pain she put him through. She admitted to letting Dean sell Eggsy off as a child to perverts for sick sexual acts; telling police where they could locate the storage unit full of the videos Dean allowed the men to film and later sold copies for money.

She knew she didn’t deserve any forgiveness or to be treated with any kind of respect at all; but a small part of her hoped that Eggsy would one day let her back into his life so she could see Daisy again. She was not happy to learn of Daisy’s adoption, especially with Harry being the one who adopted her. But, Eggsy was smarter than that; he knew Michelle only wanted to have access to Daisy to keep up the disgusting business of child sex sales.

After hours of waiting and a massive payment to the local police to keep names out of the newspapers, Harry and Eggsy were released from police custody and bail paid in full.

Roxy just sighed and shook her head at the two, waiting for them outside standing beside the taxi, a slight grin on her face. Harry meekly thanked her before dipping to get into the back seat, rolling down the window to have fresh air.

Eggsy sat down beside him with Roxy at the other window; grabbing Harry’s hand and putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder again with an exhausted breath. He looked at his ratty sneakers with a scowl, comparing the to Harry’s usual Oxfords.

He couldn’t stop the avalanche of self-doubt and worthlessness he felt knowing he wasn’t good enough for Harry and feeling like he never would be good enough.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm gonna make this into a series since apparently Eggsy ain't done with me and I don't want it to be too long for anyone to wanna read lol. I'll start part two a little later after I've had some sleep.

In the days following Michelle’s admission and resulting arrest and incarceration, Harry tried talking to her; wanting the name of the fourth and final man who attacked Eggsy. But she wasn’t talking to him and she certainly wasn’t giving law enforcement any more information.

So, Harry left her to the mercy of the justice system hoping she received a harsh and fitting punishment for Eggsy’s sake.

He returned to the manor, snicking a laugh when Daisy rushed past him on his way upstairs; reminding her to be careful of tripping. She just squealed in response, rushing away as Tequila sprang out of his hiding spot and gave chase; both just having fun together without care.

Harry stopped at his office first, going to sit at his desk to check in with Merlin and the rest of the agents. He didn’t expect to find Eggsy half way under the desk; head resting on a little pillow in Harry’s chair, eyes closed and arms hugged tight around himself.

If it wasn’t for his somewhat ragged breathing, Harry would have assumed Eggsy had fallen asleep waiting for him. He sighed and nudged Eggsy to lean up so he could sit down with the pillow on his lap. Eggsy burrowed closer to him; hugging around Harry’s leg with a slow sigh, mind finally calming again.

“I know nobody’s supposed to be in here without you here but I just couldn’t help it. I had to hide.”

“You have absolute rights to be in here when I’m not. I know it’s one of the few places you feel safe and I won’t restrict you like everyone else.”

“I ran into Kate down in the labs.”

That made Harry frown fast, his fingers pausing for a moment in Eggsy’s hair. “And?”

He shrugged and huffed. “Iuh-uh. I chickened out when she suggested we eventually talk a little more privately. I had no idea; I was talking to Silvy about the upgraded grenades and I offhanded said that Mum deserved one up her snatch for everything she did. Kate butted in like a damn bull and yeah. Told her I was lookin’ at a mission to Russia; I panicked and couldn’t think of anything useful to tell her when she asked about getting together and talking. I kinda want to, but I mean, what if she only wants to ‘cause she’s mad at me or something; like why was I the one that was kept after Mum tried to kill her?”

“That’s just silly,” Harry told him gently, making him turn and look up at him; holding Eggsy’s face in his hands and caressing slow. Eggsy snorted at him but surrendered to Harry’s touch instinctively. “If you’d like, I’ll call her to come here and sit with you while you two discuss things. She is your sister by full blood, you deserve to know each other.”

Eggsy just whined and pouted up at him feeling helpless again. He wanted to argue, but he didn’t want everything to end up in a shouting match between himself and Harry. It was easier to agree and keep the peace.

“It’s your decision.” Harry told him, fingers caressing on Eggsy’s face and neck idly.

“Don’t make me fuckin’ choose,” he pleaded, still whining; huffing indignantly. “I can’t ever make a choice if it’s up to me, you know that. It’s easier just goin’ with what you decide ‘cause I’ll just take forever and it’ll eventually piss you off or somethin’.”

Harry bent and gave him a little peck. “Nobody said you had to decide right now. You can take all the time you need to choose what you want to do and I will try my hardest to not be impatient with you because I know how difficult it is for you.”

Eggsy shifted and draped himself in Harry’s lap with another huff; already feeling the pressure to quickly make up his mind and again hearing Michelle and Dean yelling at him to hurry up and choose something. Harry sat up again, letting Eggsy pout and whine in his lap knowing he didn’t know how to vent his stress properly yet, one hand still caressing and rubbing; the other working his laptop to do his morning tasks. Eggsy eventually laid with his arms over his head, overwhelmed by everything; scooting more into Harry’s lap, his knees uncomfortably bent up under the chair.

###########

At lunch, Eggsy still hadn’t made a decision and still hid himself in Harry’s lap no longer caring about his fellow agents teasing him and the cackle of sex jokes shot at him for being under the desk and in Harry’s lap.

Harry admonished for each joke though, not tolerating anyone being teased for needing comfort however they could get it.

Harry attempted to get Eggsy up so they could join everyone for lunch but Eggsy just pulled himself closer and held tighter; worrying Harry more and more. Remembering that he had their stack of take-out menus in his desk, Harry had a plan. Without saying anything to Eggsy he found the menu for the little Mexican restaurant Eggsy liked so much and called in an order for delivery to the manor.

It got Eggsy’s attention faster than Harry expected, smiling down at him as he spoke on the phone; ordering Eggsy’s usual meal and remembering to request a few more cups of salsa before rattling off his meal choice. Eggsy couldn’t help giving Harry a grateful little smile; both for the meal and for not making him have to choose anything for himself while his mind was so clustered and muddled.

He let out a little happy noise and snugged closer; nuzzling Harry’s knee and earning a quiet chuckle. It made him smile more and hold tighter knowing that Harry would selflessly take care of him no matter what the situation.

But, since the manor was so far out and a little difficult to find, Harry offered to meet the delivery driver half way. Eggsy didn’t want to leave the safety and comfort of Harry’s office but made himself get up to his feet; putting on a pair of Kingsman issued slippers.

So far nobody had discovered that Eggsy had thrown his winged sneakers and ratty gym sneakers in the industrial shredder that morning; still sour about Merlin teasing him. He would only wear his Oxfords and the slippers from now on; not wanting anyone else teasing him for a ridiculous reason again.

Harry saw the slippers but didn’t say anything as he held Eggsy’s coat for him to slip into; just wanting to take care of him and make sure he felt loved and cherished again. Feeling a little better, Eggsy grinned as he put on his coat and turned around to Harry; unable to hold in his snicker when Harry smoothed out his lapels and tugged him close for a kiss.

“I think we’ll have Terry drop us at the park to enjoy our lunch.” Harry told him, tucking him close again. Eggsy just nodded and snugged to Harry’s side, head down on Harry’s shoulder as they left the office

In the taxi with Terry driving, Harry still held Eggsy; almost in his lap now just wanting to hold him. He smiled and let out the occasional snicker at Eggsy’s quiet little happy noises he made as he nuzzled and kissed on Harry’s stubble. He enjoyed seeing Eggsy happy and carefree; he could only hope that once the drama with Michelle was over, he would have his happy darling boy more often.


End file.
